


Blue Lightning Demons

by valblue1314



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forgotten Past, Gen, I'm Probably Forgetting Some, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 73,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: A kid named Heaven is kidnapped and tortured, after she gets out she finds out that she's not who she thought she was. She uses the information that's been given to her and her new abilities to recover something she lost long ago.





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, I don't remember all of it, you are warned.

My name is Heaven I live in a small town, I was a normal kid or so I thought, until my 15th birthday. I was walking home from a small store about fifteen minutes away. My parents gave me more money than usual so I could buy some things we could eat for my birthday dinner.

It was dark and I was walking home when I saw a car parked by the side of the road. I thought the person driving it must have been lost so I went to go see if I could help. I saw a man inside, I couldn't really see his face because it was to dark. I taped on the glass and he rolled his window down, "Are you lost?"

He shook his head and I was confused, why would he just be sitting there if he knew where to go. "Did your car break down or something?"

He shook his head again, I was completely lost as to what this guy doing? "Well if nothings wrong I'll be going then."

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, I stopped wondering what was wrong. Then he took out a rag and pressed it to my face. I tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. I started to black out when I realized, there was chloroform on the rag. After that I blacked out not knowing what was going to happen.

I woke up in what looked like someones basement. I didn't know where this place could be but I knew I wouldn't want to stay here any longer. I tried to get up but I was pulled back down by something. I looked behind me and saw that my hands were in handcuffs and I was chained to a pipe. I tried to get my hands out but it didn't work. I tried pulling on the chains but that didn't work either.

Then I heard a noise, it was coming from above me. I stopped to listen to what was going on, I couldn't hear much though. A few minutes later someone came down through a trap door. It was a man wearing a mask, he was carrying what looked like a stand and something in his arms. He set up the stand in front of me and put something on it.

He moved and I saw that it was a camera. He started adjusting it and I just watched. After he was done he knelt down in front of me. "Hello little girl, now I know you might be wondering what's going on. Well I'm going to tell you. You see I have taken you hostage and I'm going to do a little test.

I'm going to kill you in one month and I want to see if anyone can find you before then. But for each day that goes by I'm going to hurt you. That camera is going to broad cast what's happening here to the whole world. Every computer, every TV, every laptop, tablet, and phone is going too show you.

Now I know you may be wondering why I'm doing this, well the reason is because I'm bored. Now, it's show time," I could tell he was really just doing this because he wanted to, that was the worst part.

His voice was rough and cold, it didn't show a hint of remorse. The man turned on the camera, "Hello world! Now I know that at least some of you may know that recently a girl was taken and hasn't been found. Well she's right here and she just woke up from her nap."

He moved aside and the camera saw me, "Now I'm going to tell you something interesting, I'm going to kill her in one month unless you can find her and rescue her. Every day at three I am going to show you what's happening to this girl. Today is the first day and I'm going to harm her every day at three p.m. when this camera is on. So I'm going to punish her now," He walked over to me and took out a knife he took my arm and cut it.

"You see every day the punishments are going to get worse and worse. Unless one of you can find her she's going to die a slow painful death. Now this girl looks strong, she didn't even flinch when I cut her arm. I can tell you now I'm going to look forward to breaking her.

Then he turned off the camera and turned to look at me. "I won't let you die until a month has passed but after that your dead. I look forward to our time together." He smiled, then turned and went out the trap door and left.

The next three weeks were like that, I wouldn't show that I was afraid or that it hurt, I wouldn't even talk. The month was coming to an end and I kept waiting for someone to find me, but no one did. He hurt me more and more each day, I didn't know how long I could hold on.

He would bring me food but just enough to keep me alive. The last week came and by that time I knew no one would find me. I decided I would have to get out myself. It was the Monday of the last week and this time he stabbed me in the leg. Tuesday he stabbed my other leg so it hurt to try and get up.

Wednesday He stabbed my right shoulder so it hurt to try to move my arm as well. Thursday he stabbed my torso, he did that on Friday too. Saturday was the worst it was the day before the end of the month. I expected him too just stab me again, but he didn't.

This time he cut my arm off, he also tore out my eye with his own hand. I bit my lip and it started bleeding. I wouldn't let him win even if he killed me. That night he left to do something, I didn't know what it was though. I could move my other arm more because I was missing one.

It hurt to move it, I almost cried. I found a paper clip on the floor and I felt like there was a slight hope for me. I bent it into the right shape and began to pick the lock. After about an hour of trying I managed to get it to unlock. I took my hand away as fast as I could feeling like it would snap onto my wrist again. I went to the trap door and began to push on it.

I somehow managed to force it open and crawl out. I went to the door and it was locked from the outside. I decided to grab something to stop the worse wounds from bleeding too much. I unlocked the door and ran out, I realized it was a small run down cabin in the middle of the woods.

It was night and I could hardly see anything. I decided I would run as fast as I could to the left, so I turned and ran. I ran for who knows how long, I was just glad that I could see the outside world again. I realized it was snowing I didn't know how I didn't see it before. I stopped for a second and caught my breath, then I started running again. I stopped twice to catch my breath.

By the third time I stopped a layer of snow was on the ground. I ran again and some time later I heard something. It was a car, that meant there was a road. I wanted to make sure it wasn't my kidnappers car so I hid behind some trees. I waited for a bit when I saw a light and it wasn't just any light it was a police light.

I didn't even think I just ran out to the side of the road. I looked at the car as it pulled over and the officer got out of the car. He started coming towards me when my vision got blurry and my lungs felt like they were burning. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't, I felt myself falling but I lost consciousness before I hit the ground.


	2. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kind of short but the third chapter is a lot longer.

I woke up in a hospital not knowing what was going on, I sat up and realized that my entire body hurt. I looked around and saw that I had an I.V. in my arm. The room was well lit but I wished it wasn't it was so bright. There was a night stand and some chairs to the left of me.

There was also a big plant in the corner to the right. The door was in the lower right corner of the room, it was closed but I could hear voices. I was happy that it wasn't the voice of the man that kidnapped me. I couldn't make out the words but I knew it was three people talking.

Then one of them went to open the door I quickly laid back down and pretended I was sleeping. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted the lights to be off so I could sleep. Someone checked the I.V. and wrote something down. I could hear the scratching from the pen.

Soon after they went out of the room and turned the lights off. I decided to look at my wounds. They were all bandaged up and I felt better. I guessed I was going to be okay if nothing else happened. I went back to sleep and had a dream that I was in the woods I ran through. It was snowing like before. I was about to cry I realized that I must have dreamed that I was safe.

Then I heard someone say 'Rose' and I looked around. I didn't know who's voice it was but somehow it seemed familiar. I looked up and saw that it was night like before but something was different. The sky seemed closer like it was coming towards me. Then out of the seemingly close sky a face appeared. It was a woman's face and she was smiling, she was beautiful.

Then she seemed to come completely out of the sky. She was even more beautiful then I thought. Her face was kind as she smiled at me, she was wearing a dress that seemed to be made out of the night sky. Like the sky had turned into cloth and someone had made the most beautiful dress out of it. She had long black hair, it was so smooth and shiny it seemed unreal.

I wondered if she was even real at all, then she held her hand out and touched my face. Her hand was warm and soft, her hand seemed like it was so delicate that if you touched it even lightly she would break to pieces. There was no way someone like this could possibly exist. Yet here she was standing in front of me holding my cheek. I looked into her eyes, and I got swept away.

Her eyes seemed like the night sky was in them, like her dress, yet somehow even more beautiful. I felt like I could die right then and there without any regrets. Then I saw that she was about to talk, "Rose my beautiful daughter." It felt like Rose was my name and not Heaven. But what did she mean by daughter I had never met her before.

"I know you have lost your memories and your powers. I know you don't remember anything from you previous life. I am here to make you remember and to give you your powers back. You will once again remember who you are. You will be able to return to those who believe you dead."

"What are you talking about I don't understand."

"You soon will my daughter I will give you back what you have lost."

Then she took out a necklace from under her dress. I didn't realize she had been wearing it. The chain seemed to be a type of metal, I couldn't figure out what kind though. There was a pendant connected to the chain with the same metal. The jewel was beautiful, it was as beautiful as when I looked into the woman's eyes.

She took off the necklace and put it on me. I was about to give it back to her saying I couldn't take it but when I looked up she was gone. I started looking in every direction to find her but she wasn't there. I looked up and saw that the sky seemed to be getting farther away from me again.

Then I heard her voice, "You will remember the next time you go to sleep. Keep that necklace with you, always." Suddenly everything disappeared around me and I woke up in the hospital again. I was happy that I was safe from the man that kidnapped me. I realized that the dream in the forest was just that, a dream.

I sat up and took a breath, then I realized that there was something touching my chest. I pulled the thing out and saw that it was the necklace the woman gave me in my dream. I realized that it was real, but how could I be here and there at the same time? I thought about it for a long time but I couldn't think of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? I don't remember.


	3. To Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember this chapter, I like this chapter. Also some of the names are weird, sorry.

I heard someone coming into the room, I decided I wouldn't pretend to sleep but I put the necklace in my shirt. I didn't want anyone asking where I got it or taking it away. They burst into the room huffing and puffing. They saw that I was awake and ran over and hugged me. It hurt but I didn't say anything.

When they stopped I realized that it was my parents, and my friends. I was surprised they all came here let alone at the same time. I didn't think they'd come bursting into the room at break neck speed. Everyone started talking at the same time and it hurt my head. I guessed that I had hurt my head when I fell near the road.

I couldn't look at them all because I was missing an eye. I told them all to calm down and they stopped talking. I felt better because my head hurt less without the noise. I asked them to talk one at a time and to talk quietly. So they did, first my family, then my best friend Ramona, then Cabe, then his brother Clovis, then Lagina. When they were done I realized they all wanted to know something, how I got away from the man.

I didn't want to talk about it just yet and they understood. They knew it must have been hard and it really was but I was happy to just be outside after a month. Let alone to have actually gotten away from there. They told me what happened since I was kidnapped, they talked about stuff they got and what people were saying about what happened to me. I was just happy to see their faces again.

We were laughing when the nurse came in and asked how I was doing. She was really nice but she seemed sad about something. I asked her why she seemed sad and she jumped. Everyone was looking from me to her she just stood there like she didn't know what to say. She looked down and took a deep breath.

"Heaven we decided you would have to get surgery to replace one of you organs that got damaged during you experience."

I wasn't surprised I mean I was hurt pretty bad, I'm surprised I didn't die from blood loss. Then I remembered that the woman that gave me the necklace had said. I didn't want to risk it if she was telling the truth. "When would this surgery happen?"

"The doctors are getting ready now."

"No not until tomorrow, or at least until I get more sleep."

"With all do respect if we don't do it as soon as possible you would be risking making it even worse."

"I don't care."

Everyone was shocked when I said it but I really didn't. I felt like the woman was telling the truth, that she was my mom, that I was going to remember something, everything, I felt like she was telling the truth. I couldn't help but trust her, ever since she gave me the necklace I felt like I couldn't be hurt.

I couldn't go against it, the feeling was too strong, I wouldn't let them until then. "Will you please leave the room nurse."

"I'm sorry, I can't miss." I got annoyed with this really quickly, and I normally didn't when it was something so small. I wanted to get up but the I.V. kept me from doing that. I took my arm and brought it up to my mouth and ripped it out with my teeth. Everyone was surprised but they were even more surprised by what I did next. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, then I walked over to the nurse.

"Pardon me for being rude but I hate people who are so persistent when it's obvious it's a lost cause. I want to get some sleep and your preventing me from doing so. I won't let you do it yet and if you try and force me to I will make sure you regret it."

She seemed utterly perplexed and at a loss for words, she just stared at me with wide eyes. I grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing the door, then I pushed her out of the door and closed it. I locked it and turned around, I saw that my friends were staring at me as well. I just walked over to the bed and laid back down on it. "So as you all were saying before we were rudely interrupted."

My friend Lagina seemed to be the only one to be able to speak, "Heaven you should get that surgery if you don't it could be bad."

I got up again and looked at her, she seemed to freeze. There was a window in front of me and I looked at it. I walked over to it and looked outside, it was snowing again. It was still night and it just make me remember that beautiful woman that said she was my mother. I still couldn't forget the image I saw when I looked into her eyes.

"It was snowing when I got away from the man that kidnapped me."

My friends all looked at me in disbelief, I guessed they didn't think I would talk about anything that happened yet, I didn't think I would either. "Now that I think about it that forest I ran through was beautiful. I still can't believe I got away from him, but then again I think I can a little."

I put my hand on the window, it was cold but I didn't care. "I never thought I would be able to see something like this again. I thought I would die there alone, I thought I would never be able to see any of you again. I thought about what might happen after I died, I thought you would all cry for a while and then you would all forget about me.

I wasn't scared of dying, I wasn't even scared about how I would die. I was scared you would all forget about me, that was the only thing I was scared of. I was treated terribly in that place, and yet I was never as terrified of him as I was of that. That's why when I did get away I couldn't believe it, I thought it was all a dream.

I had a dream that I was in that forest again, I thought I was still trying to get away from that man. But that wasn't the case at all, in fact what happened was about as far from that as I can think of. I don't care what happens anymore as long as I can remember what happened in that dream, and knowing that you won't forget me."

They couldn't even speak after I finished, I'm sure they had a million questions but they probably couldn't get the words out. I turned to them and they just stared at me wide eyed. "Well I am really tired and I think your all getting tired as well. You should all go home and get some rest."

They all blinked and got up, they grabbed the stuff they brought, if they had brought anything, and went to the door. They all said goodbye and went out of the room, I waved goodbye and watched them leave. I watched them close the door and heard their foot steps as they walked away.

I grabbed a chair and propped it up under the door knob. I locked the door and turned off the light and went back onto the bed and sat down. I thought about what I said, I was telling the truth but I hadn't planned on telling them any of that. I was happy though, I would finally be able to see if the woman in my dream was telling the truth.

I laid down on the bed and put the covers over myself, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I opened my eyes again and I wasn't in the hospital, I was in a dark place. Suddenly I saw something but I didn't know what, I moved on my own towards whatever it was. I didn't know why but this seemed familiar somehow, like I had seen this somewhere before.


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, it's a little odd.

I didn't know why but I couldn't move on my own, it was like I wasn't the person in control of my body. I saw what the thing was, it was earth but it was different from the earth I know. I closed my eyes again and fell, I hit something and just laid there. Then I heard something I didn't know what it was but it seemed strangely soothing.

I opened my eyes and found a strange creature, I later found out it was called a dinosaur. I saw what I looked like and I was surprised, I had long sharp nails like claws, black feathered wings, a tail, silver hair, dog ears, and slitted blood red eyes. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved dress shirt with a thick belt scarf that was tied onto my right hip.

The belt scarf didn't look like it even had stitching and it was the color of my hair. I looked to be about twelve or thirteen at the most. I was later able to speak their language and lived among them. I was friends with many species of dinosaurs. Several hundred years later they were wiped out and I was alone again.

I went back into the darkness looking for some other species. I had found many and was taught their cultures and their languages. Some of them even welcomed me as part of their societies. I was particularly interested in a species that everyone else called the blue lightning demons. I had decided to visit them wondering what they would be like. I landed on their planet unsure of what I would find.

Almost immediately I was surrounded by several creatures. They must have been the inhabitants of the planet. I was interested in them they looked peculiar but they were also some of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. They took me to the leader of the planet and he seemed interesting. He looked like some sort of lynx.

Of course I didn't make the connection until much later. He seemed like he was a feared individual but I had seen plenty of things that people would have been scared of that I wasn't scared of. I looked him in the eyes and after several moments he smiled. He said the most peculiar thing ever, he said, "I like the look in your eyes."

After that they welcomed me there they were really nice despite what the others had said. I learned why they were called the blue lightning demons. They were known for their lightning attacks and their blue feathered wings. However they were most known for how good they were in war.

I had learned that they were very compassionate especially when one of their people died. I was taught a song that was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It was to be sung only when someone had died. It was like a final send off to the soul of the person that passed away. They would lay the body down and set the body of the person on fire.

The moment it was lit everyone would start singing. During the last line everyone that sung the song would take out one of their feathers and release it into the air. They told me that they believed it guided their soul to the next world. I had noticed that when they did that a fog gathered for a moment around everyone.

Then when the feathers were released they would follow them into the sky. I had never told anyone I saw it because I felt like if I did they would call me crazy. I had learned all about their culture and they even held an initiation ceremony for me to welcome me as one of their own. I had also found that their language was the oldest one ever. It was called the language of the Arcanes.

I was able to speak their language so naturally it was like I had always spoken it. I later meet five people I would never forget. They were a group of elite warriors that fought on the front lines. There names were Warcose, Pario, Chesra, Tora, and Dara. They were all boys but when people had only heard some of their names they thought they were girls.

I didn't care, I liked their names. Some time later they were engaged in a fearsome war that ultimately destroyed their world. I had tried to find out if any of my friends were alive and had found that they were all still alive. However they were badly hurt I needed to do something, but what? I had decided to find a way to put them into different vessels. It had worked but I didn't know which vessels they were in.

I promised that I would find them again one day. I had decided that I wanted to go back to the first world I had ever been to. I had landed there and decided I wanted to sleep. I had gone it a cave and sealed myself there thinking maybe one day someone would find me. Some years later I was awoken by strange voices. I looked around and saw that plants had grown on me as if they were protecting me.

I looked and there was a light, there were some figures around me and they were asking each other who I was. It was strange that I could tell what they were saying without ever having heard their language before. The people took care of me and taught me all of the languages that existed that they knew about. I learned them all easily and could speak every language within a week.

I spoke the language I knew before any of them when I was alone. I just called it the language of the ancients, and by ancients I meant me. I had some friends that would hang out with me even thought a lot of people disapproved, some people thought I would destroy them if I stayed.

One day we went into a forest and went farther then we normally did. One of the others came running to us saying there was someone a bit farther in. I had a bad feeling about it but everyone else wanted to go so I did to. We found the person and we looked at them from afar. I still had a bad feeling about it but I didn't know why.

The person turned around and I was surprised, the person looked like me but she had white wings, her hair was a slightly darker silver, and her eyes were purple. My friends noticed to and went down to talk to her, I tried to stop them but they went anyway. I stayed where I was not wanting to get to close. My friends went up to the person and tried to talk to her.

But before they could she did something I never thought anyone would do, she killed them all with her bare hands. After she killed the first one I ran to try to stop her but before I could she had already killed them all. I stopped right after she killed the last one, by that time she was covered in their blood. I was wrong though the last person was still alive.

They turned there head and looked at me and said, "Rose." Then the girl finished them off, my name was the last thing they said before they died. Suddenly I felt something take control of me and I attacked her. She side stepped and kicked me in the back, I turned around and attacked her again but she side stepped again this time punching me in the stomach.

I could feel nothing but rage because she killed them, then I realized that she was laughing. She spoke, "Well now that's interesting. When you get angry your eyes glow completely red and a black aura forms around you. Well let me tell you something interesting because you showed me something so interesting. We're sisters, we're twins actually. My names Yumi by the way, nice to meet you."

I attacked her again and she dodged it. "Well I can see your still upset, I guess I'll leave for now and see what happens later."

I saw her disappear as if she turned invisible, but she was right, I was still angry. I looked at their body's wishing I could have saved them. I picked up all of their body's and carried them to the town. I wasn't angry at anyone but myself at this point so the black aura she talked about was gone.

When I got there everyone looked at me horrified, I could tell they would probably think I was the one that killed them. I brought them to the leader of the town and he looked angry. "You, you demon you did this. I said this would happen if you stayed here, now look, these poor innocent children are dead."

"I didn't kill them someone else did, I would never hurt them, they were my friends."

"How dare you call them your friends after what you did. Your a demon, a beast that shouldn't even exist." I didn't want him to say it but it was probably true, I probably shouldn't exist. He kept talking about how I killed them and I began to get angry again. I tried to control myself because there was no telling what I would do if I got angry again.

Yet he still kept talking about how I was the one to kill them, eventually I couldn't control it anymore. I felt a strange presence take me over and suddenly everything had a tinge of red. I got up, I wasn't moving by myself, something else was moving me.  
I started talking but they weren't my words they were someone else's. "You shut up before I loose my patients."

"What how dare you tell me to shut up you beast."

"I tried to warn you, now you will be punished for not listening."

Suddenly something moved me and I attacked him. He was shocked and didn't move, I killed him like Yumi killed my friends. Everyone tried to run away but in my rage I went after them as well. I killed them all and set the village on fire. I was covered in the blood of every villager I killed.


	5. Watch It Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have nothing to say for this one.

I kept walking without having any idea where I was going. I traveled to another village and I was still angry. I killed everyone there as well and set it on fire. I did that to several more villages, I didn't care who it was. I even killed the children I saw. I didn't know how many villages I had massacred and I didn't care.

I had reached another village, how many would this make now. Then again it didn't really matter to me. The first person I came across was a small boy, he was sitting alone watching a group of children play some distance away. I came up behind him as he watched the children playing a game. Suddenly he turned around and I froze.

What was happening I had killed plenty of children before this so how was this kid any different. I still couldn't move, I could sense something was different about this child but what was it. He stretched his hand toward me and touched my face. I didn't know why but for some reason my anger subsided and the red disappeared. Who was this kid how was he doing this, no one was able to do this.

I had slaughtered families, moms, dads, children, even baby's and I hadn't felt anything because I was so angry. Yet now I couldn't even move away from some little boy. He looked me in the eye and I saw something in his eyes, it wasn't pity like I saw in some peoples eyes. It looked like understanding for some reason.

Suddenly I felt something running down my face, I didn't know what it was it had never happened before. Suddenly the boy spoke, "Why are you crying, are you hurt?" I looked at my hands, they were covered in the blood of the countless people I had killed. What have I done, I killed all of those people and for no reason. I didn't even know anyone after the first village. I fell to my knees, I wasn't able to stand anymore.

The boy knelt down beside me and out his arm on my shoulder. "There's a river really close to here, we should get that blood off of you."

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the river. "Wait here I'll grab a bucket."

He ran off to find a bucket and I stood there. I looked at the river, it was really clear, how long had it been since I had looked at any type of water. I didn't want to wait, I just walked forward and went into the water. The boy saw me and tried yelling at me to get out but I didn't before I knew it I was completely submerged.

I was still able to breath though, I didn't know how but I could. I stayed there under the water for who knows how long. I think the boy thought I was dead because he started saying 'oh no' over and over again. I decided that before the boy went and got someone I would come up.

I broke the surface of the water and the boy looked at me surprised. I walked up to him and looked at him. After a minute he seemed to come back to his senses, "I need to get something to dry you off."

He started looking around but there wasn't anything around but the town and that was a ways off. I just walked ahead for about ten feet and lay down on some grass. He stared at me for a second, then he decided to join me. He laid down on the grass next to me and kept staring at me.

I didn't care so I decided to think. I thought about what I had done, I played it all through in my head. After that I started thinking about the boy staring at me. How could he do what no one else could do. He was strange, I could sense that he wasn't like most humans. I wasn't human so I didn't know completely, but I knew a lot of different humans and I had never sensed this about any of them.

I knew I wasn't human because I didn't look like a human, I also had different anatomy then them. I haven't been hurt by anything ever. I didn't get cuts or bruises from anything no matter how badly it could hurt someone else. I didn't know what I was exactly but I knew I wasn't human.

I always thought about what I could be but for some reason only one thing came to mind 'a monster' was the answer. What I did proves what I thought for so long, I really am a monster. Suddenly the boy got up, "We should go into town and let you meet some people. I can tell you aren't from around here so why don't I show you around?"

I got up and looked at him, I didn't want people calling me a monster like before. I wished I had something to cover myself with, a blanket anything. Suddenly I felt something cover me, I looked and it was a cloak. The boy seemed utterly perplexed, "How did you do that it was so cool.

There were these balls of light and suddenly they turned into that cloak." I didn't know what happened but I liked the cloak somehow it seemed to be warm. No warm wasn't the word more like it was given to me by someone who cared about me. I smiled a little but quickly stopped when I saw that the kid was staring at me. I looked at him and he snapped out of it, "Well let's go."

I followed him to the town and when we got there everyone was staring at me. I was happy that they couldn't see what I really looked like at least. I followed him until we got to a huge building, it looked like some sort of hall. He opened the door and let me go first. I went without hesitation I didn't want anyone thinking I was scared. When I got in there there was a desk with someone checking names in a small book.

I looked back and the kid had just closed the door and was walking over to me. "This is the meeting hall, right now everyone is getting ready to come here for the monthly meeting. I usually don't come but I wanted to because your new. We should go to the desk and check in before more people show up, come on."

He grabbed my hand and brought me to the desk. The lady at the desk looked at me skeptically, "What's your name?"

The boy looked scared, "Um, she's my guest. My name is Yamato Azumi."

She looked at him and her eyes widened, "Oh I didn't see you there. Go right on in please.

She gestured to the door and he walked over and opened it. He told me to go in first and I walked in. He closed the door and I looked around. There were a lot of chairs and a table at the front, it looked like a typical meeting room. He grabbed my hand again and brought me to a seat on my left.

It was the corner farthest from the table at the front. I was happy about that there was less of a chance of people noticing me. I sat there while he talked to someone, he seemed to be sad the entire time he was talking to them. I could hear the conversation because my ears were sensitive to sound.

The boy named Yamato was talking to someone he called dad. He was trying to tell him something but he kept cutting him off telling him he would talk to him in a minute. After a bit Yamato gave up and walked back over to me, he looked like he was about to cry. "Sorry it took so long the meeting will start soon."

Why did he look so sad was it because of his father? I wished I could read his mind to find out why. I concentrated feeling like it wouldn't work but I tried anyway. "Why doesn't my father care about me?"

I looked and it didn't seem like he spoke the words. I concentrated again and watched to see if he spoke any words. "I wish he would listen to me sometimes."

I was sure he hadn't spoken that time. Was it possible that I was able to read minds? However that didn't matter to me at that moment I was more worries about the boy. I put my hand on his head and he looked at me. I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't care I just wanted to help.

We had ended up becoming friends and eventually I spoke to him. However as I learned long ago everything must end. He had died years later from an illness and they didn't have a cure. I had felt alone again. What was I supposed to do now he was my only friend. I wished I could leave this universe if only for a little while. I suddenly saw a bright light and looked at it.


	6. New Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is reading a hundred secrets I regret to inform you that there won't be a chapter today, sorry.

I didn't know what it was until the light stopped and I could see and I saw it was a door. I decided to walk through it and what I saw was confusing. It was a hallway with thirteen doors in it. I didn't know why there were twelve doors but that would reveal itself in time. I went to the end of the hallway and opened the thirteenth door.

I was suprised to see what was inside it. The door lead to a huge room with stairs and more doors to other rooms. I started looking around and found out that there were studies, infirmaries, bedrooms, sitting rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a plant room, and a swimming pool for some reason. I also found secret rooms there was at least one in every room.

The room with the stairs had five and one lead to a library it was huge it must have had every book ever written. The hidden rooms were weird one of them was a party room. I had no idea when I was ever going to use it but at least I knew it was there. I slept there that night having dreams about the five remaining blue lightning demons. I decided I would try to find them as soon as possible.

I woke up the next morning and ate some breakfast. I packed some food, water, medical stuff I might need, and other stuff I might need. I set out going through the first door. I didn't find and of the blue lightnings but I did find a world full of odd creatures. One looked like Dara and one looked like Pario but Pario was blue and they were the colors of fire.

I found out that the one that looked like Dara was a dragon and the one that looked like Pario was a phoenix. I made friends with a lot of different creatures and they followed me through the door to the place I had decided I would make my home. I found a door to outside and I let them out they seemed to like it. I went through the second door and found out that somehow this world was more advanced.

I found out that it was a different time then the world in the first door. I found out that both times were different then the world I came from. I found some useful machinery and information. I brought back a lot of books and added them to the library. I went through the third door and I felt something strange I was a familiar presence. Then I realized why it was familiar, it was Warcose's presence.

I ran as fast as I could to find it when I did I was surprised. The presence was coming from a small child. The child was a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a jacket that was a blue that was a little darker then his hair. He was sitting near the sea watching as the sun set above the water. I looked at it and thought it was beautiful.

I watched the boy for a bit when suddenly a man came out and grabbed him. He took him into the water and started trying to drown him. I ran to him immediately and got the man off of him. I grabbed the boy out of the water and pulled him to shore. He didn't shallow and water so he was okay but he was scared. He calmed down a bit after a while and looked at me, "Who are you?"

I was surprised he didn't run away, I was wearing my cloak so he couldn't see what I looked like though. "I'm Rose what's your name?"

"I'm Adao thank you for saving me."

"It wasn't a problem." I smiled at him and he smiled at me. We became friends and I eventually told him who I was and showed him what I looked like. He actually liked the way I looked and he really liked my wings. I told him that Warcose was inside him and he told me he wasn't surprised.

He said he could hear him talking sometimes and he would talk to Warcose sometimes. He eventually learned how to use Warcose's power himself. He could even produce electricity. He produced ninety-three volts every ten seconds and could contain about three point four billion volts at one time. He had to burn off energy sometimes so I would have him do something to to make him tired.

I found out that he was five when I met him. When he was six I showed him my world and he liked it. I made friends with creatures from his world and found out that Warcose looked like a wolf. The ones I make friends with followed me to my world and I let them outside as well. I went through the third door and found a strange metal that killed people that touched it but It didn't kill me or Adao.

I made weapons out of it and gave him a sword and a gun. They both had lightning designs on them but I put a symbol on both of them. The symbol appeared on his neck when he first used his powers. He never took them outside of my world which was good. I didn't find any of the lightning demons in the third world but I found the metal so it was still good.

I went through the fourth door and I only found new information which I added to the library. I went through the fifth and found the vessel Chesra was in. The boys name was Rensu I saved from falling off of a cliff. He had black hair with brown eyes he wore grey pants a blue shirt and a green jacket. We had become friends as well and when I showed him what I looked like he was surprised at first but he didn't mind after a minute.

I found out that Chesra was based off of a cheetah. It took Rensu longer to be able to use Chesra's power. He produced seventy-two volts every ten seconds and could contain two point six billion. I figured that maybe it took longer for him to control it because Chesra was weaker then Warcose. Rensu was five when I met his as well and like Adao I showed him my world at the age of six.

I gave him a sword and gun as well but they had a different symbol on them. I introduced him to Adao and they became friends as well. I went through the fifth door and found Pario's vessel his name was Mano. I saved him from an animal that attacked him out of no where. Mano had brown hair with green eyes he wore black jeans with a white shirt and a red jacket.

We became friends as well and I showed him what I looked like as well. He could use Pario's powers a little faster then Rensu but slower then Adao. Pario was stronger then Chesra but weaker then Warcose. He produced eighty-six volts in ten seconds and could contain two point nine billion a second. I gave him a sword and gun but with a different symbol as the others.

He was five to and like before I showed him my world at six. I introduced him and they all became friends. I walked through the sixth and seventh doors and didn't find any of the others but I found more useful stuff and brought it back. I went through the eighth door and found Dara's vessel his name was Severin. I saved him from a snow avalanche. He had white hair with black pants a white shirt and a black jacket.

The same thing happened with him as with the other two but when he saw what I looked like he was afraid for a second. He learned to use Dara's power faster then any of the others. Dara was stronger then any of the others but strangely enough he wasn't the leader Warcose was. I gave him the same weapons but with a different symbol. I introduced him and they all got along, I was happy that they liked each other.

I went throught the ninth and tenth doors but Tora wasn't in either but I found more stuff and brought it with me. I went through the eleventh door and found Tora's vessel his name was Alborz. I saved him from a burning building. He had white hair like Severin but with a different hair style. He also had white pants a black shirt and a white jacket.

He learned how to use Tora's power faster then Adao but slower then Severin. Tora was in between them as well, I thought it was strange how that happened but I didn't ask questions. I gave him the same weapons with a different symbol. All of the five got along together well which was good. Adao ended up being the leader because he was always the one that got the others to do stuff.

I eventually found all of my powers and so did they. I could fly, control fire, create psychic channels, transform into animals, breath under water, physically put people into other people consciousness, create force fields around people, make people forget things, run extremely quickly, smell things well, talk to anything in their language, I had really tough skin, could turn invisible, and I could make a type of ribbon that could be used for several things.

The others could use every power the blue lightning demons could use and they even made some of their own. I gave them all familiars which were all what animals the blue lightning demons inside them looked like. Adao got a wolf, Rensu got a cheetah, Mano got a fire phoenix, Severin got a dragon, and Alborz got a tiger.

Later I said goodbye to all of them in their worlds. Neither I nor they could have imagined what would happen after that. I had records of tests I had run on them to make sure they were ok after using their powers. Every illness, every scrape and bruise was recorded in my files. I researched everything and had even figured out how to send messages with my mind in case of an emergency.

I found out that dispite all of that there was one thing I hadn't prepared for. I had went through the twelfth and last door. I had went around that world meeting people as I had in all of the other worlds. It had taken longer to go through this door because I was with the others. It had taken five years they were all ten now and I decided I could go through it no worries.

At the end of my visit something terrible happened. I saw my sister again and this time she came to kill me. I tried to fight her off but I couldn't in the end she killed me. A last minute massage was sent to everyone I knew telling them my last words to them. After that they slowly forgot about me because I took their memories. However I wasn't dead I didn't have a body but I was still alive.

I found a vessel and came to be known as Heaven it the world I was in. I had remembered everything then I was back in the forest I had seen my mother in for the first time. She appeared like she did last time. I had so many questions and something told me she would answer all of them.

"How long was I in the dark before I found earth?"

"Billions of years before it was even created."

"How did I get that cloak?"

"Your father made it for you as a gift."

"What was the thing that took me over after I first met Yumi?"

"That was a dark entity that latched onto you in the darkness."

"How did I survive?"

"I used my power to detach your soul just before she destroyed your body."

"How did I get that cloak?"

"Your father made it for you as a gift."

"Why didn't you let her kill me?"

"You still had things to do before you died."

"What did the marks on their necks mean?"

"They all mean different things Adao's meant protector of friends, Rensu's means protector of the earth, Mano's means protector of the sky, Severin's means protector of the weak, and Alborz means protector of the light. You have a mark as well it means creator."

She had answered all of my questions there was just one more I wanted her to answer. "Can I go back to my home and to the others?"

She smiled at me, "Yes you can."

I smiled I could go back. Then everything around me dissolved and I started falling. Then suddenly I was back in the hospital and someone was banging on the door. I looked at myself in the mirror my arm, and eye regrew and my other wounds healed. I also saw that I looked like what I did before I died.

I summoned my cloak and weapons and put them on. I put my hood up and took the chair away from the door. I unlocked it and opened the door. When I did everyone on the other side looked at me. I started walking past them and they parted to let me through.

I got through the small crowd and saw that my friends and family were sitting in chairs in the waiting area. They all leapt up and went over to me. "If you wast to talk follow me." They followed and asked a bunch of questions, I answered them all but I kept walking I was too happy to stop. Then after a while they all stopped talking and then someone asked the question, "Where are you going?"

I stopped and turned around to look at them all. "I'm going back home."


	7. Going Home And Leaving Again

I opened the door and walked through it and just like that I was back home. The others followed me through the door and looked around in amazement. My human mother asked, "What is this place?"

I looked at them, "This is my home." They all looked at me. We were in the main room looking at it. I spoke to myself, "This place hasn't changed at all. I wonder if the other rooms are the same." I started by looking in the library It didn't look different in the slightest.

I looked in the dining room, the kitchen, the sitting room, and the pool. None ot them were different either but the kitchen needed new food. The plants in the plant room were okay but I needed to check on them tomorrow just to make sure. I looked in all of the bedrooms, the hidden rooms, and my room.

There was just one more place to look and that was my study and the files I had in it. I opened the door and looked inside it seemed alright. I looked at the desk and put my hand on it. I couldn't believe it was just like I remembered it. I looked at all of my files and they were still in mint condition. The pictures were still there to I looked at them all and I was happy.

My inspection was done and I found that it was all just fine. The others were still confused at what was going on. I told them I would explain after I looked around now that I was done it was time to explain. I told them to go in the sitting room and they did. "Ok first I should tell you that I'm not human nor am I even from your world."

My oldest human sister interrupted, "But how is that possible?"

"Well that's hard to explain," So I told them who I used to be, how I died, and how I came to be in their world.

After I was done they all stared at me, finally my human father spoke. "So you have a different mother and she saved you from dying but why?"

"She said I still had things to do." I looked at them and they were silent again.

"But I have to tell you that I don't look like you remember me."

I got out of the seat I was sitting in and took my cloak off. Some of them gasped two or three of them put their hands to their mouths and all of the looked at me with wide eyes. My human mother stood up, "But how is this possible we saw you looking like a normal human just a few hours ago in the hospital."

"Well when I'm around anything can happen."

"Well this is um... wow, well is there anything else you want to tell us?" 

"Yes there is. I want to tell you what happened when I was kidnapped." They all looked shocked but I was fine. I had been through worse now that I remembered everything, I didn't think of this as big.

"I'll start from the beginning. I was walking back home and it was dark and I saw a car. Now that I think about it that was the typical kidnapping scene so I should have known. Anyway I talked to him and when I was about to walk away he put a rag to my mouth that had chloroform on it.

When I woke up I was in the basement of a rundown cabin. You can put together what happened next because he brought the camera and put that video everywhere. He gave me enough just enough food and water to stay alive. He left me alone besides that. The last few days came up and I realized that I would have to get out on my own at that point.

I lost my left arm and right eye but losing my arm made it so I could move a little more. I found something to pick the lock and got out. I got out through the cellar door and quickly found some things to help stop the bleeding. I ran through the wood and it started snowing. I ran and ran until I found the road but I didn't come out until the cop car came in case one of the cars was the kidnappers. You can guess the rest of the story."

I suddenly remembered something I forgot to do. "Oh, I forgot one thing."

I went out of the room and everyone followed me. I went outside and saw that it was night I could feel that my mother was their with me. I whistled and I could hear all of the animals coming to see what made the noise. Soon after every dragon, tiger, phoenix, wolf, cheetah, fox, snake, owl, and every other creature was there all of them looking at me.

"I'm home." Suddenly the dragons roared, the wolves howled and all of the other creatures made a sound but all of them meant the same thing. they were all glad I was home. Some time later after seeing them all we went back inside and I looked at them all. "Well I think that's enough for today don't you think?"

They all looked from one another to me. "Well there are a lot of spare rooms so if you want to sleep in one of them your welcome to. The ones that have already been claimed have a plaque with the persons name on them so just don't go in those."

That night we all slept in my home. I was happy to sleep in my real home after so long. I woke up the next morning feeling more excited then I ever had before. I got out of bed and put on my cloak I left the hood down because I wasn't going to any of the worlds yet. I still had to decide who I was going to get first.

I went down stairs and went into the kitchen. I started making breakfast for everyone before they woke up, I would think about where I was going while I cooked. I finished making breakfast and I still hadn't decided who I was going to get first. I went to my study and closed the door. I looked through my files and made sure I was caught up. There were monitors that were keeping an eye on all of the blue lightnings while I was gone.

The footage was even recorded but I wasn't going to watch in until I found them. I thought and thought but I couldn't figure out which one I wanted to get first. I decided to eat something, maybe it would help me figure it out. I went down to eat something and found that everyone was down stairs eating. My youngest human sister asked who made it and I told her it was me.

She said that I couldn't even make toast. I smiled a little and said that because I had all of my memories back I could remember how to cook. They all looked at me as I sat down. I sat down and started eating, I ate a lot more then I normally would. I went into my study and found a file on my anatomy it said that I ate more then normal people but I could not eat for a long time if I had to.

That was good to know in case I can't find food. I thought and thought then suddenly the answer came to me. I would do it in the same order I did before. With that decided I said goodbye to everyone and headed out to Adao's world. I opened the door and stepped inside it. When I opened it I looked around and saw that this was the forest I first came out at. I could feel Adao's presence but it was far away.


	8. Believers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, I didn't have time to post it until now.

It was still day but I decided to turn invisible and find him. I used my wings and flew into the sky. I felt his presence coming from the north so I flew in that direction. I flew as fast as I could and I could feel myself getting closer. Later I flew and a snow storm started out of no where. I kept going because the cold didn't affect me because of my tough skin. I started to get tired after a while and I started going slower.

I tried to keep going but eventually I couldn't go any faster. I started falling when my wings lost the rest of their energy. I feel in the snow and started falling asleep I tried not to but I was to tired. I woke up and I was in someones house. I sat up suddenly and a person that was in the room was surprised and feel out of their chair.

"Wha'd you do that for, you scared me."

"Sorry where am I?"

"My house I'm Ardon, Ardon Satumo nice to meet you what's your name?"

"Rose, I'm sorry for causing you trouble I was looking for someone and feel because I was tired."

"Who are you looking for?"

"A person named Adao do you know him by any chance?"

"Adao I've heard the name but he doesn't live here. He lives about seventy miles away my daughter moved there and met your friend. How do you know him though she never mentioned him having a friend named Rose?"

"I knew him a long time ago. I don't know how long ago it was but it has indeed been a long time."

"Your a strange one Rose but interesting. Anyway why were you traveling in that storm let alone without any gear?"

"The cold doesn't affect me and I don't need any gear. I was trying to get there as soon as possible but I got to tired."

"Wow, well I found you in the snow I was out trying to find my wife she's back now but at the time she was going to get who knows what and I found you. I could only see your hand and that was by chance. I'm actually glad she went out to get whatever she was getting."

"I see thank you for helping me but I should be going."

I went to get up but he stopped me. "You won't be able to see an inch in front of you and the storm is getting worse. You should stay here at least until the storm breaks and I'm sure your hungry why don't you stay and eat. My wife always makes to much food and she's a good cook."

I looked at him for a minute surprised Then I smiled and he smiled at me to. He lead me out of the room and down some stairs to the living room. He told me to wait there while he got his wife. I sat there and looked around the room for a minute. There home was nice and it was warm as well.

Then something caught my eye it was a painting of a creature. I looked closer and saw that it was a Simurgh I couldn't imagine why this person had the painting of one. It looked like the real thing I had some in my world and they looked similar to this. They all look slightly different but this one was really close.

Ardon came back into the room with his wife she seemed nice but my mind was on the painting. "This is my wife Nora, Nora this is Rose."

"It's nice to meet you and I'm glad your awake."

"It's nice to meet you to and thank you. If you don't mind my asking where did you get that painting of a Simurgh?"

"You know what it is Rose?"

"Yes I do."

"That's amazing, not many do. Anyway I got it from a friend of mine, they traded me for a glass figure of a fairy."

"Do you believe in creatures like that?"

"Oh yes though we've never seen one."

"I have."

They both stared at me stunned, "Rose you've seen a Simurgh?"

"Not only that I've seen dragons, elves, fairies, Will'o'Wisp's, and more."

They both looked at me for a minute. Then suddenly they both smiled and sat down across from me. "You have that's amazing where did you find them?"

"I found them in a lot of different places."

Nora looked like she might explode from excitement. "After I'm done cooking dinner you must tell us some of you stories."

She went into the kitchen and kept cooking while Ardon asked what other creatures I had seen. Some time later Nora put the food on the table and we started eating. I made sure that Nora and Ardon got enough food but I ate the rest. I told them about seeing a bunch of different creatures and they listened to every word.

That night I went to sleep without a care in the world. I woke up that morning and Nora and Ardon were still asleep. I made them breakfast and saw that it was still snowing. I ate before either of them came down and when they finally came they were surprised to see that I was awake yet let alone that I made breakfast. They sat down and started eating the stuff I made for them.

Nora finished first and looked at me. "Rose would it be okay if Ardon and I came with you on your trip? Ardon told me you wanted to see an old friend of yours and it's been a while since we saw our daughter."

"Sure but I don't think we should travel the was I've been traveling."

"Why shouldn't we travel like you have been?"

"Well let's just say it isn't the usual way someone would travel."

"Well we could use our snowmobiles but we only have two but you could ride with one of us."

"That would be fine thanks."


	9. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, sorry. There's a longer chapter coming up soon so be patient.

It took another three days for the snow to stop and by that time the snow was really high. So we had to wait for some of it to melt before we could go. It took two more days for enough of it to melt but after it melted we were off. I rode behind Nora and we rode until we reached a bridge.

The bridge was blocked off and we didn't know why. Ardon went and talked to someone that was at the bridge. He came back with a sad look on his face. "Apparently the bridge it out, they don't know what happened but their fixing it. We can go the long was but it will be another hundred and fifty miles to get there."

I looked at him and he seemed really let down. "That's fine if it takes a little longer."

They both looked at me confused. "Why would you want to go that was it's full of wolves and bears and various other things?"

"I don't think their going to bother us plus I have to get to where I'm going as soon as possible."

They looked at each other then at me again. "Well alright but if we run into trouble we're going to turn right around and leave."

"Alright that's fine."

I smiled a little and they smiled to. We got back on the snowmobiles and went around. I watched as everything passed us with my heart beating fast. I was getting closer to seeing Adao and after I found him I would find the others. I was going to be able to see them again after all these years. It was getting dark and we were just reaching the forest.

We were deep into the woods when it got to dark to keep going. Ardon yelled to both of us, "We'll have to stop for tonight it's to dark." Nora yelled, "But what about the wolves and everything else?"

"Don't worry I know they'll eave us alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure trust me."

We stopped and got out a tent and sleeping bags. I went out and got fire wood. Nora was looking for something to light it and Ardon went to help. I decided to light it using my powers. I make a fire in my hand andput it on the wood. They saw the light and turned around when they saw that the fire was lit they seemed like they were about to faint right then and there.

"I lit the fire." Neither of them said anything they just sat next to the fire and stared at it. They did that for what seemed like forever until suddenly we heard an animal make a strange noise. Nora and Ardon didn't know what it was but I did it was fox and it was crying for help. I got up and ran to find it and I could smell blood.

I ran towards the blood and hoped that the fox wasn't dead. I got there and stopped the fox was lying there still alive but badly hurt and a person was standing over it. The person turned around and looked at me they had red hair and their cloths were ripped. They smiled, "Hello Rose."

I was shocked how did he know my name? Suddenly he turned and ran off before I could stop him. I wanted to run after him but I had to help the fox first. I went over to the fox and looked at the wounds I saw that it was a girl. I bandaged her up and looked around I wanted to make sure that there weren't any other people. The fox would heal quickly enough because the ribbons I made had healing properties and would heal her in not even half the time.

Suddenly I heard something make a noise. It was a baby fox I looked closer and saw that there were two of them. I held my hand out and the one that made the noise bit me. I didn't move I just stared it in the eyes and waited. Then it seemed to understand that I didn't want to hurt it and stopped biting me. I picked them both up and carried them to their mother.

I picked the mother up and carried her on my back I picked up the pups and carried them in my hands. I hugged them close to keep them warm and ran to the camp site. Nora and Ardon were shocked to see the three foxes I was carrying but they were more worried about the mother. I put her on my sleeping bag and put her pups with her. I made sure to comfort her until she fell asleep.

After that I told Ardon and Nora to get some sleep and I would keep watch. I kept watch all night so they could get as much sleep as they could. The next morning I got some of the food we packed out and made some breakfast. I got some things for breakfast from the forest because it tasted better with fresh herbs and such. I got the fox family some food to and made sure to get the mother things that would help her heal.

I didn't eat anything so that there would be more food. We stayed where we were because we couldn't move the mother but she was doing better so that was good. We stayed for three days to make sure that she was fully healed and we ended up having to take her and her pups with us because she wouldn't stop following me.

I wasn't surprised I had this happen a couple of times before so it wasn't unusual. She rode in front of Ardon and I held her pups so they wouldn't fall off. We finally got to the village Adao was supposed to be at that day and couldn't wait to see him. We got a room at an inn that night though because Nora and Ardon were tired from the trip. We had to find a place that was okay with pets so it took a bit but we found one and slept there.


	10. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of longer.

The next day we headed for Ardon and Nora's daughter's house first because they really wanted to see her. I was fine with it because they were kind enough to help me in the snow storm. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible but I made sure to make it look like I wasn't in a hurry. Nora was talking to her daughter and suddenly mentioned that I wanted to see Adao.

"Oh by the was Serena this girl wanted to see your friend Adao."

She looked at me and smiled it was a warm smile but something was slightly off about it. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose and if you don't mind my asking why do you want to see Adao?"

"I knew him a long time ago and I decided to pay him a visit."

"How long ago did you know him?"

"Since he was five."

"Wow you've known him for twelve years?"

"Is that how long it's been in that world?" I whispered to myself.

"Sorry what was that Rose?"

"Nothing, it's nothing anyway do you know where he is?"

"Yes he lives at the end of this street he should be there now."

That was strange I should have sensed that he was so close so why did he seem farther away? "Well if you'd like I can take you to visit him."

"Thank you that would be very nice of you."

She got up and so did I then Nora and Ardon and she lead us to where Adao lived. I knew he wasn't in there because I sensed him from farther away. "Are you sure he's here Serena."

"Of course I'm sure he's here." I was still uncertain and when she opened the door my suspicions were confirmed. The place was a wreck chairs were broken or thrown everywhere, the lights were broken, the TV was smashed, the table was in two, and the railing up the stairs had part of it missing

The fox mother was growling and the pups were trembling. I went inside and looked around I saw that the back door was broken at the hinges and the window was broken. I found a piece of paper with something written on it among the glass shards. I picked it up and read it, 'If you want to see Adao again find him.' I was extremely angry who would kidnap Adao?

Suddenly a person came to mind and that person was Yumi my twin sister. I crumpled the note and stormed out of the room. The others were watching me from the front door and when they saw me coming out they looked worried. Ardon was the only one that was able to speak. "What do you think happened to Adao?"

"He was kidnapped and I'm pretty sure I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Someone I know though I didn't think she would try something like this."

I rubbed my neck and felt the mark on it. Like Adao and the others I had a mark and it meant creator. I didn't know what creator meant but I did know one thing and that was that I had to find Adao. Serena suddenly spoke out of no where and I was a little surprised, "We should get the rest of Adao's friends so they can help us look for him."

"Don't bother I know where he is."

"Well then they can help us get him back."

Before I could say anything she took out her phone and started calling some people. Withing ten minutes three people had arrived in Serena's house all asking what happened to Adao. I tried to block out the sound of all of them talking but I couldn't. I had enough of everyone talking at the same time it was making my head hurt and it was hurting the fox's ears as well. "Enough all of you!"

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Now tell me your names starting with you on the right."

I pointed to him and he looked at me. "I'm Kenzou."

"I'm Caze."

"And I'm Vitus."

"Alright now since I heard you all asking what's happened to Adao I'll tell you that he's been kidnapped. I know where he is so I'm going to go get him."

Kenzou looked straight at me with a determined look, "Well let's go get him."

"I'm going to go get him, none of you are coming. You can't do anything to help and it's far to dangerous. If any of you go, you could be killed, it'll be easier for me to go alone and get him."

They all looked at me and started talking again saying that it was outrageous and they should be able to go if they wanted to. I yelled at them to stop and they did though some of them were standing up. "If your going to be this much trouble then fine you can go but if you get yourselves killed don't blame me."

They all looked at me surprised I didn't really want them to come but if they were going to do this I would rather save my ears and let them come with. I was going to just fly there but I couldn't do that so I needed another way to get there.

"We need a way to get everyone there I can tell you where to go but if we travel separately one of us could get lost. We don't have time for that so we need to find something to get us all there and we need to find it now."

Everyone started thinking of ways to get there and suddenly Vitus had an idea. "Why don't we take my car we can all fit in it with room to spare."

Everyone looked at him but I knew what he was talking about. I read his mind to find out what car he meant. I did and knew that the car he was talking about would be good for getting us all there. "That's a good idea but where is the car?"

He looked at me and smiled he seemed happy that I thought he had a good idea. "I'll call someone to bring it here."

Nora leaned over and whispered to me, "Are you sure it'll work?"

"It'll be fine Nora I know what I'm doing."

While Nora was talking to me Vitus called someone on his phone and asked for the car. Five minutes later someone showed up in a long black limo and stepped out of the car. Vitus smiled, "That was quicker then I expected you usually don't hurry when I ask you to do something like this."

The man, that looked remarkably like Vitus, smiled for some reason. "Well I like Adao he's interesting and someone like that doesn't come along every day. I'm going with you whether you like it or not and I'm driving."

Everyone looked at each other but we didn't have time to stand around we had to leave now. "Well if your going get in the car same goes for the rest of you if we stand around here to long Adao could get hurt now let's go."

Everyone looked at me then rushed into the car. I sat on the passenger side of the car and the man looked at me. "And why are you sitting there?"

"You don't know how to get to Adao do so I'm going to tell you where to go."

He gave me an inquiring look and leaned towards me slightly. "You seem interesting what's your name?"

"Rose and yours?"

"Thane, where are you from?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions or are you going to drive."

"Oh sorry, where am I going?"

"Head north west until I tell you to stop."

"And where is north west?"

"Are you stupid? It's that way." I pointed north west and he drove. I spoke in the ancient language saying 'humans are so odd.' I suppose Thane heard because he asked what I said and I said nothing. We were driving really slow and I asked why.

"Because if we drive faster we'll be going above the speed limit." I got angry quickly I would have been half way there by now.

"Alright get out of the car Thane."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll sick my foxes on you now out." He looked shocked and got out of the car as quickly as he could. I made him sit in the back with the others and got in the driver seat. Serena looked at me with a terrified look that I almost laughed at.  
"What are you doing do you know how to drive a car?"

I did know how to drive a car, a motorcycle and every other type of transportation you could think of but I didn't want to tell her. I thought it would be fun to see if I could make her scream. I called my foxes to the front and made sure they wouldn't bet hurt if something happened. After that I looked at them all in the back.

"Make sure you have your seat belts on and don't open the windows."

They all looked terrified now and I just turned back and smiled. I slammed on the gas petal and we took off. I kept making sharp turns and after we were out of town I made half of them scream. I drove as fast as I could and didn't stop for anything. I made sure not to hit anything let alone go into any towns which thankfully there weren't many on our way there.

We drove for about five hours before I felt that we were close to Adao. I was surprised that the gas hadn't run out before we got to the town a few miles before we got to Adao. I stopped for gas and payed way to much for the gas but that didn't matter I had plenty of money to spare. I filled it up as fast as I could and went off again.


	11. Fight Or Flight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of long but I couldn't find a good place to stop.

We reached Adao in about two or three minutes and I think everyone was glad we were there. I got out and felt immediately like something was off and it unsettled me. I told everyone to go ahead of me just in case and they did. We were at a huge abandoned warehouse it looked decrepit like one that you would see in a horror movie. I saw that it was dark and I thought of my mother and touched the pendent she gave me.

It was under my shirt for safe keeping so no one saw it. I made sure I had my weapons just in case. I had my swords and guns with me but if I needed any more I could summon them. The guns used my power as bullets as did the blue lightning demons guns. I told the others to go in ahead of me and they did. It was a huge room with nothing in it but a few crates and sheets scattered around. I looked around something definitely didn't feel right to me.

Suddenly Serena gasped and I put my hands on my two swords and looked at what she was staring at. It was Adao passed out on the floor. He looked okay which was good. Serena ran over to him but stopped when he moved and started to get up. He shook his head a little and looked up when he saw his friends his eyes got wide and I could hear his heart beat quicken.

"What are you all doing here you need to leave now before it's to late." Everyone looked shocked but I wasn't surprised he hadn't seen me yet because I was behind everyone but if he had he would have told me to get them out of here.

Caze took a step forward and looked at him with a very worried eyes, "Adao it's us can't you tell?"

"I know it's you and that's why I'm telling you to leave."

Kenzou stepped forward and spoke, "Adao we came to save you."

"You shouldn't have, it would have been better to stay were you were. How brought you here anyway?

I looked in his direction though I couldn't see him, "I did."

I walked forward and everyone parted to let me through. Adao looked at me with a look of disbelief he looked like he was going to faint. "It's been a long time Adao do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, but how are you here, you told us that you died."

"I very nearly did, but I'm back now."

I stopped right in front of Adao and he lifted a trembling hand and touched me on the shoulder and took it off again in shock. "You are real your really here I thought you where dead."

He hugged me and I hugged him back he started crying and I just kept hugging him. "I thought you were dead, why didn't you tell me you where alive?

I couldn't tell him right now, it wasn't the right place, all I could say was, "I'm sorry."

Then suddenly I heard a laughing behind me. I stopped hugging Adao and turned around as fast as I could to see who it was. It was a dark creature they had the figure of a human but they were all black with two glowing eyes and a mouth not all of them had wings but this one did. He stopped laughing and looked at me and Adao while smiling.

It was a sickening smile it made me want to kill him right then and there but I couldn't not without knowing why he was here. He spoke, "Well, well Rose and Adao reunited at last how touching but I'm afraid I'll have to cut the moment short. You see there's someone that wants to see you two and I'm here to bring you to them."

Adao stepped forward, "So you had to kidnap me to do that you couldn't have just asked me to come with you?"

"Well I knew that you wouldn't come with if I did that but I knew you would if your friends lives were in danger."

He snapped his fingers and seven more came out and grabbed his friends. Adao looked at his friends and glared at the creature. "Now come Adao don't make that face I just want to talk."

"Let my friends go they have nothing to do with this!"

"They have everything to do with it because you became friends with them!"

"They don't have anything to do with it they don't know about me Rose or your master! Their not a threat to you so there's no reason to hurt them!"

The creature looked at him for a minute and smiled again. "I you really think that then do what I say and I won't hurt them."

Adao glared at him again but he didn't move from where he was because he didn't want the creature to hurt his friends. "Summon your weapons."

He did as he was told and summon them his friends were surprised but I read their minds and saw that they were getting used to everything quickly enough. Adao found some interesting friends in my absence. The creature chuckled to himself a little and looked at Adao. "Now take your sword from your waist and put it down."

Adao took him sword and took a few steps forward and put it on the ground. He walked back to where he was and looked at the creature with a menacing gaze. "Now take your gun and put it to your head."

He took his gun and put it to his temple his friends shouted at him to stop but he wasn't paying attention. I couldn't do anything because the moment I acted the other would kill his friends. "Now Adao pull the trigger to save your dear friends."

Serena struggled to get away from the creature but it was no use they were much stronger then humans were. She had a vexed look on her face and decided she would shout at Adao instead. "Adao don't do it I don't want you to die please don't!"

Adao just looked at her and smiled then he stopped and looked at the creature. He pulled the trigger and his friends struggled to get free shouting Adao's name. The creature started laughing and I just stood there this went on for about two or three minutes and I got bored. The other creatures laughed so hard they got stitches in their sides and let his friends go and that was my queue.

I told his friends to get behind me with such force that they did thinking I might hurt them. I was getting bored with all of the laughter very quickly now and decided I would wake them up to the situation. "Adao how long are you going to pretend to be dead it's getting rather boring."

"Sorry I just had to wait for them to let go of my friends."

He got up and rubbed his head where he shot himself. The creatures stopped laughing immediately and looked like they were just slapped in the face. "How can you still be alive you shot yourself."

I smiled a little at their stupidity I was about to laugh as hard as they did. "Exactly he shot himself with his own gun. That gun is no ordinary gun the metal won't let him kill himself with it. the most it'll let him do it hurt himself."

Adao put his gun away and retrieved his sword. He took it out of it's sheath and started advancing toward them. "You've made two mistakes today. One you tried to hurt Adao's friends and two you tried to make him kill himself with his own gun. Those were two very fatal mistakes and now Adao's going to make you pay for them."

Adao kept advancing and they kept moving back but they were almost to a wall so they wouldn't be able to run forever. Adao was awakening his power and when he did they were going to be in even more trouble. "You wanted to see my power now you can experience it first hand."

At that moment Adao released his power and a wave of it crashed over everyone in the building. His friends recoiled and I stood there thinking that he felt more powerful then before. I smiled a little. Adao's eyes started to glow blue like they always did when one of them released their power.

His long sleeved full length blue coat appeared like it always did when he used his power and this time it would stay after he used his power. Then Adao lunged at them and they scattered they seemed to think they could keep running. Adao went after the one that was talking earlier and almost got him but he missed by a fraction. He went after it again and one of the others came from behind and cut him in the back.

He turned and cut that one in half and went after the other one again. He ended up trying to get that one the entire time and the rest tried to stop him. He only got hurt when he was slashed on the back but he was tired from fending off so many at once after so long. He cut down another and the one he was chasing after was left. The creature was trembling from head to foot and fell.

"Wha-what are you?"

"Your master told you what I am so it should be apparent."

"She never described your power being anything like this!"

"That was when I was younger I'm older now and more powerful, she just recounted what I was like then."

"Your just a monster hurting everyone you care about!"

Adao laughed a little and looked at him smiling slightly. "Your right about that I've hurt everyone that ever cared about me."

He pointed his gun straight at his head and stopped smiling. "Anything else you want to say before I shoot you."

"Yes I want to tell you and that thing over there that my master will conquer you and your friends and she will rule the world and if your lucky she'll..."

At that moment he shot him in the head and he died. Some of his blood got on Adao's face it was black as the creature itself. Adao turned around and walked over to me and his friends. His friends seemed to be a little scared I could hear their hearts racing. Adao seemed to see that as well because he didn't look at any of them when he walked over.

"Rose let's go."

He turned and started to head for the door and I followed him. Suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm. "Wait you owe us an explanation about what's going on here." It was Sarena who grabbed my arm but the others seemed to agree with her. Adao turned around and looked at her then at the others.

"I guess I do owe you all that much. Rose we'll have to go pay him a visit."

I knew what he meant by that and I agreed wholeheartedly with him. "Alright then let's go."

I opened a portal and we all fell threw it but this wasn't one of my normal portals it was different. We landed and his friends all fell while Adao and I were still standing. Adao looked back at his friends and helped them all up then he went to the front and looked back at them all. "Follow me and don't go off of the path you might get lost."

His friends looked at one another before following him. We were at the beach I had first met Adao the sunset looked the same as well. Caze caught up to Adao and looked at him. "Where are we Adao I've never seen this place before."  
"We're in my consciousness."

All of his friends looked at him in alarm and he laughed a little. "Don't worry nothing in here can hurt you guys. The only things here are my hopes, memories, and dreams. They aren't real so they can't do anything and you won't see them unless you walk off the path. If you do walk off it though you might not be able to find the path again. You'd be lost in here forever and never be able to get out."

They all seemed to be surprised but some of them tried to hide it which I found funny. Kenzou seemed to be the least effected by all of this which was interesting. "Adao where are we going in here what would we have to see in your consciousness?"  
"Well Kenzou we're going to see an old friend of mine though Rose has known him longer then me."

"Indeed I have he's a nice person but I wouldn't recommend making him angry."

I could tell that they were confused in one way or another they were asking the same question. 'Who are we going to see?' I wanted to see the looks on their faces when we got there so I didn't say anything. We walked for a few minutes and we got to the entrance. It looked like a cliff but if you walked into it you would go into another realm in Adao's consciousness but this part wasn't his.

He walked through it and I followed his friends didn't want to walk through it and Adao had to tell them to hurry up before they walked through. When they did they all looked around but it was pointless there was nothing to see but blackness. All of their realms looked like this so I wasn't surprised. We kept walking and after a minute we finally reached him. He was sitting at a table with more than enough chairs for all of us.

Adao went over first I could tell he wanted to see him just as much as I did. "It's been a long time Warcose."

"Indeed it has Adao I thought you thought you had forgotten about me."

"Of course not well at least not on purpose."

"Yes I know that much and Rose your here as well."

"Yes I am Warcose I must say your looking well."

'Well I just got out of a long slumber so I'm well rested."

"Yes I know though I must say I don't know why you fell into a deep slumber. But that can wait until later for now we need to explain what's going on to these people."

Warcose looked at them all and they avoided looking him in the eye. "Who are these people?"

"Adao's friends they just saw Adao use his power and have no idea what's happening."

"Well then everyone sit down and the three of us will explain."

They all hesitantly sat down and Adao and I sat down in either side of Warcose. I decided to talk first seeing as this all started because of me. "Well the first thing you should know is the three of us aren't human. I'm not even what these two are. Warcose and Adao are a species commonly known by other races as blue lightning demons. To you humans they would be called aliens though to me they aren't.

This all started before any of you were born Warcose and I were friends. There were four others and I still have yet to find them because I came here first. Anyway this was thousands of years ago. You see Warcose and the rest of his people were at war and they were out numbered when all of the other races teamed up and defeated them.

They fought as hard as they could but in the end it wasn't enough. Their planet was destroyed along with the rest of their people. The five of them survived and I found them to try and save them. I kept them in chambers that stabilized their existence until I could find vessels for them. But I didn't need to for you see Adao and four others were what was needed.

Before they were born the blue lightning demons sensed their existence and were drawn to them. They ended up getting out of the chambers and going right to them. But they couldn't completely possess because they were strong willed so they lived inside of them. Eventually I found them and told them what they were and none of them were surprised. However I wasn't able to stay forever because of something that happened but I'm back now and I'm here to stay now any questions."

Thane raised his hand and I pointed at him. "So how aren't you human exactly you look human to me."

I stood up and took my cloak off so they could see what I looked like. Caze gasped, Serena leaned forward and kept blinking like she was just seeing things, Kenzou's eyes widened, Vitus almost fell out of his chair, and Ardon and Nora looked excited. I sat back down knowing I had proved my point I put my cloak in my lap and looked at them all. "Any more questions or are you done?"

Nora put her hand in the air faster then I had ever seen a human move. I pointed at her and she seemed barely able to contain herself. "What kind of powers do you all have?"

"Well Adao and Warcose have similar powers but Adao has more then Warcose because he developed them himself. Warcose and Adao can fly, use blue lightning for attacks and they have tough skin. Adao can breath in water and use it as well because he's the protector of water."

Adao looked at me a little confused and I knew why. "Adao I know you don't even know that but I figured out what the marks on all of your necks are. Yours means protector of the water that's why you can breath under water."

He sat there and thought for a moment and suddenly looked up. "It makes sense to me plus I've learned to expect the unexpected with you around."

I smiled a little and looked at the others. "To answer the rest of your question I can fly, breath fire, breath in water, read minds, look into other people's consciousness transform into animals, breath in space, make shields around people, make people forget things, run extremely fast, smell exceedingly well, talk to animals make ribbons that have many uses, and turn invisible."

They all looked at me utterly speechless. "Well any more questions?"

They all shook their heads and I was relieved that I didn't have to answer any more questions. "Good then I'm done explaining."

Adao, Warcose and I talked for a while about what's been happening. Warcose told me that he fell into a deep slumber because he was really sad because he thought I died. When blue lightning demons got too depressed they went into a state of comatose almost indefinitely. When we were done talking we all got up and said goodbye to each other.

I took everyone out of Adao's consciousness and we were back where we were. I could tell Adao was still bothered about the fact that they were scared of him. "So are you guys still scared of me?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads. They all said the same thing though with different words. They said, 'It was shocking at first but now that we know more about it were fine.' I was amazed Adao had indeed found some very odd friends. I put my cloak back on but left the hood off. "If your not scared of Adao anymore why don't you all come with us?"

They looked at me and after some thought they all said yes. Serena said she wanted her parents to come to and I said it was fine. I was sure they would be happy to see the creatures that had gathered in my world. I summoned the door and opened it. "Well I guess now I have to find the rest of the blue lightning demons now." I smiled to myself just thinking about it.


	12. A Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again!

We walked through the door to my world and found my human family waiting for me. My mother ran over and hugged me and the rest of them came and hugged me to. Adao looked utterly confused and to be honest so was I. "Rose who are these people I've never seen them before."

"I'll explain later and can you all stop hugging me?"

They did and looked at Adao and his friends. My youngest sister walked up to me and tugged my sleeve. She was really small because she was only seven. "Who's the boy with blue hair?"

"That's Adao and the others are his friends. I intended to only get Adao but his friends decided to come with."

She walked up to Adao and stopped about three feet in front of him. Suddenly she gasped a little and stepped back a little. Adao knew why immediately and so did I she saw the flicker. She walked back over to my human mother and she looked at her inquiringly. "What's wrong don't you like him?"

"He had something in his eye mommy."

Adao closed his eyes felling sad knowing that it must have unsettled her. "Now Angela I'm sure you were just imagining it."

"No mommy there's something in his eye it was blue and scary."

I decided to step in and stop the discussion before Adao felt even worse. "Angela the blue thing you saw was probably the lights and it scared you. Now then, Adao we need to go get your familiar."

He opened his eyes and smiled again. "I almost forgot about that, where is he?"

"I would think he's outside with his pack."

"Well let's go get him the last time I say him he was just a pup."

We opened the door and Adao whistled and not long after a white wolf came bounding out of the forest and tackled Adao. He started licking Adao's face vigorously and he was wagging his tail so fast it was a blur. "Tzar calm down I'm going to die from wolf drool!"

He stopped and looked at Adao with a sparkle in his eyes and he didn't blink. It was like if he did Adao was going to disappear again. "Tzar I can assure you Adao isn't going to disappear."

He looked at me and I smiled a little. "Really, he's really going to stay?"

"Yes Tzar yes he is."

He perked up his ears and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He got off Adao and he smiled at him Adao got up and smiled at him to. We walked inside and Tzar was surprised to see people in the castle. He quickly got over it and ran up the stairs to wait for Adao to go up as well.

I suddenly remembered that Adao was hurt and decided I should take him to the infirmary and give him a check up just in case. I had to check on something else as well but I wasn't going to mention it in front of his friends. "Adao go to the infirmary and wait there I'll show your friends to their rooms I'm sure their tired." 

"Okay that's fine I'll see you guys later."

He looked at his friends and they all nodded. Adao walked up the stairs and Tzar walked with him after he got to where he was. "Now then all of you I'll take you to your rooms."

I walked up the stairs and they followed me. I told them how the rooms worked and they all chose one. My human family went to their rooms and so did my friends. I went to the infirmary and Adao was there petting Tzar. "So Rose who are those people and how do they know you."

I told them who they were which lead to him asking how it happened and why I was gone for so long. I told him what happened and afterward he was silent. After a bit of time had passed I stood up and looked at him. "Well anyway I'll look at the wound on your back. I also need to check up on something else."

He knew what I was talking about and nodded. I checked on what I needed to and told him his wound would heal in about a day. He and all of the others could heal really quickly and so could I. I gave him some papers in a document envelope and he took it and went out of the room with Tzar. I went out to and went to my study and watched part of the tapes about what happened to Adao.

He was sad at first but later when he forgot he meet the first of his friends and he was happy. He meet his first friend Kenyou on the night of a blood moon. I went to sleep that night and I was happy. It had been a week since I found Adao and I decided it was time to get the next blue lightning. The next was Rensu and I wanted to leave as soon as possible.


	13. Hidden City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been better, oh well.

It was morning and I went down stairs and made breakfast before anyone woke up. Adao was the first one up after me like always. He woke up before everyone else because he liked seeing what I was making for breakfast. I was bringing it out while he set up the table. I put everything out and we started eating and talking. We both ate a lot because we had different anatomy from humans and ate a lot.

I had watched the videos on his past and looked at his files to make sure I knew everything important. We were joking about a time when he was young and were laughing when the others came in. I got up after that and took care of my dishes. I turned back to Adao just before I went into the kitchen to tell him I would be leaving to go get Rensu and see if he would come back.

Adao's eyes widened and he jumped up from his chair. "Really that's great I can't wait to see him bring him back as soon as you can."

I turned to go into the kitchen and just before the door closed I heard, "Remember you still have to tell me what happened."

I raised my voice so he could hear me through the door. "Yeah, yeah I got it I told you I would tell you when I visited the rest of the blue lightnings."

I put the dishes down and started to clean them when I heard someone come in. I could tell from the foot steps that it was Serena. I didn't turn around but I did make sure she knew I was there. "Hello Serena what do you want to ask me?"

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

"You keep saying 'I need to ask her' in your mind so what is it?"

"I wanted to know what your relationship with Adao is."

I stopped and looked at Serena and she looked so serious that I almost laughed. I always found it funny when people were so serious. "I knew it, I was so right, then again I normally am with things like this."

"Things like what?"

"You like Adao and I mean more then just a friend."

She looked utterly perplexed and then started blushing beet red. She looked like she was going to die of embarrassment right then and there. "I knew because of the look on your face when Adao and I would talk to each other like we do. And I'll tell you that's because we've known each other since he was five years old."

"And how old where you when you became friends with him?"

"I was more then ten billion years old no one knows how old I am because 'time' wasn't created by humans until much, much later. But that's the truth there's nothing between us but an old friendship."

She smiled a little and her eyes started to shine. I turned around and finished cleaning my dishes before leaving. Serena was still in the room and I stopped just before opening the door. "You should tell him how you feel I know he likes people to be blunt but not too blunt because he'll laugh."

She turned around and stared after me as I left. I went back into the dining room and Adao got up and followed after me asking when I would leave and wondering how he was doing and a billion other questions. I just listened to him talk on and on while I walked to my room to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

I still had on my cloak but I left my swords and guns in my room. I wanted to make sure no one accidentally touched them because if they did they wouldn't be able to synchronize with them and they would die. Adao did the same thing with his because his did the same thing. He still had his coat on though and I knew that he was going wear it from now on.

For some reason I realized a few days previously all of his shirts and pants were the same. Though I wore the same cloths every day because they didn't need to be cleaned. They were made out of a cloth that could restore itself if it got torn or dirty. Adao's did that to because I made him some cloths out of the fabric mine were made out of. I had given them to him yesterday and he was wearing them now.

His coat did that before but now all of his cloths did. I grabbed my swords and put them in my waist and buckled my guns on my legs. I looked around for anything I was missing and when I saw that I had everything I turned off the lights and closed the door. I went over to the door before the hall with the twelve doors. It was thirteen counting the door to the rest of my home or even to the rest of the world.

I went to the fourth door and opened it. I was in the place I first meet Rensu like in Adao's world. I felt that Rensu was fairly close by unlike in Adao's world. I started walking but I didn't get very far before I was ambushed by Yumi's people and was chained up. I tryed to break them with all of my might but it didn't work they were to strong. I could break every metal except for one and it was the metal my weapons were made of.

Her people looked at me and were laughing I wasn't bothered by it I had been captured many times before this. I was fine with that but I wasn't fine with who I saw afterward. They had parted to let someone through and when I saw him I wanted to kill him. It was the man that had hurt the fox I meet in Adao's world. He knew who I was but I didn't know how he knew who I was before now.

He was one of Yumi's people I guessed that he had hurt the fox to lure me out to see if I was really alive. I started pulling on the chains again and I could feel my anger rising. He laughed a little and looked at me with slight interest. "Well would you look at that I didn't believe her before now but now that I've seen it I have to believe her."

I knew what he was talking about it was the blue flicker. Like Adao and the others you could see a flicker in my eyes showing that I had something within me. But mine was red instead of blue like theirs. I didn't know what it was before my mother told me that it was a dark entity. "Well if she was telling the truth about that I would think that she was telling the truth about the stages right?"

I didn't answer him but the thing about the stages were true. Me and Yumi had different stages of power we could use. We became surrounded by a colored aura and became more powerful but there was a price. When we used it our bodies became strained and recovery could be difficult. It was harder to recover the longer we were in the state it also depended on the amount of power we used.

We each had four stages there was the stage we were at now which was one, black was two, white was three, and gold was four. We didn't have any stages beyond that. I didn't know why Yumi would tell this guy something like that unless she trusted him with her life. I glared at him and he backed off a little bit.

"Whoa calm down I'm not going to hurt you not yet at least. I know you came to get one of your precious little blue lightning demons but I have different ideas for you. You can still see him but instead your going to watch him die. We've let slip to some Roc that we captured you and their going to get the blue lightning brat as we speak. We're going to take you to a place and their going to follow us. Now let's go before they get there it's rude to keep your guests waiting."

I tried to resist but he was too strong he made me get onto a creature I knew Yumi had created. I was forced to get on and the guy got on behind me to make sure I didn't pull a fast one. I had to think fast so I made a telepathic connection with Rensu and watched everything through his eyes but I was too far away to actually talk to him even seeing through his eyes were pushing it.

He was with his parents, and four of his friends, his mother didn't really care about him and his father was very controlling. They were talking about how he needed to be more responsible because he was sneaking out and he was worrying them and his friends. Rensu really couldn't care less if he was, they were all worried when it was honestly nothing. Rensu's father was in the middle of talking when he stopped him.

He looked offended and tried to tell him something but he looked at him and said, "Stop talking, somethings not right."

He looked up at the sky and I could tell the wind was whispering to him. I had found out that the wind talked to him because Rensu told me. I now knew that it did because he was the winds protector. The wind was telling him something was coming. A few minutes of puzzled looks and glances at the sky by his friends later the Roc appeared and they were flying as fast as they could toward him.

He put his arms in front of his face to block the wind and closed his eyes as tight as he could. He opened his eyes after they landed and put his arms down after seeing that they weren't going to hurt him. He stared at them and they stared at him for a moment. Then the largest Roc which was right in front of him started talking to him. To the others it just sounded like normal bird noises but to Rensu it sounded like English.

He could speak to them because he was a blue lightning demon and because of their knowledge he could speak just about every language. I taught him the rest and now he could understand them like they were speaking his language. The Roc stared at him with his big yellow eyes and told him what they heard. He said, "You must get on my back and come with me if you don't I fear your friend will be lost."

He stared at him for a minute not knowing if he should believe him or not. But when he looked into his eyes his instincts told him that he could trust him. He got onto his back and his parents and friends were terrified. His mother for the first time in who knows how long actually paid attention to his. "What are you doing get off that thing now!"

"I can't, I have to go with him now. If you guys want to come then I'm sure they'll let you."

He looked at him and the Roc nodded. His friends were slightly hesitant but they got on anyway. Rensu looked at the Roc and nodded the Roc nodded back and they took off. You could tell that he had ridden the Roc before his friends however did not. I released the connection when I landed at the place I was being forcibly being brought to. They made me get off the creature and walk into the main building of the city.


	14. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is dramatic enough, I like what happens.

The city was hidden well so I knew that the humans hadn't 'discovered' it yet. Really this city was made by humans but was abandoned when the creatures that lived here felt threatened when they started killing the animals that also lived there. I was chained to six pillars and was put in the middle of the room.

I tried to get away while they chained me to the pillars but I couldn't get loose. I looked around the room and realized that the room only had the pillars in it. The room was dusty but if it was dusted it would be very pretty. The floors were make of polished granite but the granite had more then the normal rocks you would see in it. The small pieces of rock complimented the main rocks and made it a very pleasant piece of tile.

I shook my head telling myself to stop looking at flooring. I make the connection and saw that he and his friends were very close to getting here. I panicked thinking about what they might do to him when he got there. I tried telling him to get away from here but something was interfering with my message. I didn't know what it was but it seemed that seeing through his eyes was all I could do.

I watched as the city came into view and the Roc banked to the left to land in the city. The Roc closed their wings and started falling through the air very fast. Then at the last minute they opened their wings and landed softly. Those were my favorite landings they were fun to do. Rensu got off of the Roc when they landed but his friends and parents were trembling from head to toe and were clinging to the Roc's necks.

After realizing that they landed they got off their backs. Some of them stood still trembling and some of them fell because they were shaking to much. Rensu wasn't fazed by it and took a couple of steps toward the building I was in. He looked back and realized that his father and two of his friends had fallen so half of them had fallen. "Come on guys get up we have to go now."

One of his friends a girl looked at him. She was one of two girls in the group and she seemed to be more of a pampered princess then the other. "Rensu we just fell from a hundred feel in the air let's rest for a minute."

"We can't, I don't know why but I feel like the person we're saving is more important to me then even myself." He started walking towards the building and the three that fell got up off the ground. I cut off the connection and looked up as he came in. He had a look of shock and horror on his face. I almost laughed but I stopped myself. He ran over to me as fast as he could looking like his heart was about to explode.

He slide a little and stopped in front of me kneeling down and looking at me. I had my hood up but I knew that he could tell who I was. "Rose your alive."

I laughed a little and looked him in the eye. "Ya I'm alive, I'll explain later but now we have to get out of here."

"What, why, we just got here."

"I know but we still need to go. There are people hiding here and they want to kill you and I'm sure they won't mind killing your friends. These people don't seem to like humans much and they seem rather eager to find something to do other then kidnap me."

He looked at me and turned to look outside. He quickly got the chains off me and we ran to his friends outside but we were to late. His friends were already captured by the man and the dark creatures. I also saw that they had another human with them but she was strangely morphed. I would try to save her later but for now I had to save his friends and family.

Rensu talked to me in a low enough voice so that they could hear him but I could. "Rose I'll get them away from my friends when I do you guard them and make sure their safe. I'll fight all of them and make sure they don't hurt you or them."  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'll protect your friends but of you die I'll kill you."

He smiled a little and ran at the creatures. He was faster then the others because Chesra had more speed. All of the blue lightning demons were better then the others at something. Chesra was quicker making him good at rescue missions. Rensu ran at them with more speed them he had before I left. He startled them and some of them backed off the rest he just had to hurt and they let go.

I quickly gathered his friends and made sure they stayed behind me. The Roc flew away at this point not wanting to be in the way. I watched them for a minute and turned back to the fight as soon as I felt they were far enough away. Rensu was fighting eight dark creatures and the man ran away like a coward. The dark creatures kept hitting him with one attack after another.

They kept just grazing him but I knew better then anyone that those small wounds would add up to a lot of damage.It seemed like he knew that to because he tried avoiding them as best he could but there were to many to keep track of after so long of a time living a human life.

One of them was able to get behind him but instead of striking a fatal blow they kicked him hard enough to make him fall. They retreated a bit and looked at him. He was starting to get mad not because they were hurting him or that they made him fall but because he kept thinking about how they chained me up and that they were going to hurt his friends.

He started unlocking his power and they could see that. They started taking small steps because his power was crashing over them just like it was with everything else. He felt more powerful then last I felt it like Adao's power I smiled like I did last time. His eyes started to glow and his coat appeared but unlike Adao's his was green. He g0ot up and looked at then and smiled a little.

He went after them with even more speed and got two of them while they were still shocked. They tried to stop him but he just kept getting them one after another. There was one left but this one could fly. It tried to fly away but his wings sprouted out of his back and he flew after it. He was able to catch up and cut one of it's wings off and it fell. He looked at it and pointed his sword at it.

It looked terrified but it could still talk. It said the same thing as the one from before. "You hurt everyone you care about."

And Rensu like Adao said that it was true, he stabbed it in the heart and it fell to the ground. The morphed human girl was looking at him from about twenty feet away. He started heading his friends and family when the dark creature moved from behind him and he lofted his arm in the direction of the girl. Rensu turned back and saw what it was doing.

He went to try and move the girl out of the way but it was already attacking. They weren't usually able to use that attack, not at the rank it was. Rensu ran as fast as he could but it was to late to push her out of the way. Rensu jumped in front of her instead and took the hit himself. It hit him where his heart was and the attack went all the way through.

He started to fall and his eyes stopped glowing before he his the ground. The girl knelt down to help him but the creature was already preparing to attack again. I took out my gun and shot it in the head before it could attack. It fell and this time it stayed down. I ran over to Rensu and put my gun away. I looked at him and saw that his heart was completely gone.

He was breathing but just barely at least he was alive but not for long if I didn't do something. I looked around and saw one of his friends. It was a boy with black hair and hazel eyes. "You, what's your name?"

He looked at he shocked but quickly recovered considering the situation. "Tatsuo."

"Tatsou carry Rensu."

"To where?"

"Just do it now."

He ran over and picked him up from the ground. His coat already mended itself but his cloths didn't so you could easily see the hole in his chest. His friend seemed worried but I had to work fast. I summoned the door and they all looked at it in amazement. I told them all to go through it and they did it as quickly as they could.

I told the girl to come to because he did save her and I was sure that she would keep worrying. She came into the door to and I went in after and closed it. I went to the front of the group and told them to follow me. Someone asked where we were and I said there was no time to explain. Adao was at the top of the stairs wondering what was going on. He saw Rensu and he looked like he was about to faint.

I went past him and lead the others up the stairs. I brought them into one of the infirmary rooms and they looked around. There was a machine on the back wall that was used for healing people. I told Tatsou to put Rensu in the machine and he did. I closed it and began working to save him. His smaller wound would heal quickly enough but regrowing a heart when he was hurt this much was going to be a challenge.

I didn't know if I would be able to save him it was so bad. He was losing a lot of blood and his skin was whiter then snow. I couldn't move around as well with so many people and I told them to wait outside. I told the girl to stay because I needed a little help. She stayed and did exactly what I told her. I was able to get Rensu in a stable condition after about an hour but I still couldn't say if he would live.

He could slip into critical at any moment and I felt that having a bunch of people wouldn't help. I told his friends to leave him alone for twenty-four hours to make sure he would be okay. I told them I would tell them if something happened. I showed them where their rooms were and explained how they worked. They chose rooms and they occupied themselves by exploring the hallways and rooms.


	15. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may feel bad for Rensu.

After a whole day of rest I let them see him but told them to stay quiet while he was still asleep. After the second day he started to wake up. I told his friends and they were there in two seconds flat. They stood around the machine he was in and waited for him to wake up. After a minute his eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "What happened, it feels like I just got shot."

I opened the machine and he sat up. He was still wounded but it was better now so he wasn't in any danger. His heart, tissue, muscle, and skin were growing back and he wasn't going to have a scar. He clutched at where the wound was and I told him what happened. He was a little surprised but not to much.

He was used to things like this although losing his whole heart was a first. His friends were relieved but his father seemed angry. He started shouting at him to the point where his and my ears started almost bleeding.

"Why in the world did you get on that huge birds back in the first place you could have died! I don't know what was going through your head boy! I was worried sick and what if you really did die what would your mother and I do then! You should have stayed away from that bird! I will not let this slide young man!

Now I have let you get away with a lot of things but this is one thing I will not let go! How stupid are you anyway your grades say your smarter then anyone on your entire school but at home your more stupid then the imaginary friend you had when you were five! Thank god you stopped talking about that stupid friend when you turned ten! If you do something like this again I will make sure you never see the light of day again!"

I got angrier and angrier with every word that came out of his mouth but at this point I was about to kill him maybe even literally. "Enough!" He stopped talking after I shouted and I got quiet and if I got quiet you knew I was mad at you. I was probably about to through you out of a fifth story window.

"Let me tell you what happened two days ago. He went there to help me and you didn't have to go, you wanted to. He wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly if you weren't there, he was protecting you. Also the imaginary friends he had was me I meet him when he was five and we became friends. He thought I died when he was ten and I erased his memories with the last of my power.

And another thing you have no right to tell him what to do. He may be your son but he can take care on himself and I know because he's fought them before. I'll tell you another thing he is stronger, smarter, and more important then you think. And if I ever hear you talk to him like that to him again especially after he saves your pitiful life I will make sure that your idea of hell seems like a place filled with fluffy white clouds with unicorns and rainbows do I make myself clear."

He looked so terrified that he would die of sheer terror a thousand times before he felt even slightly better. "Yes ma'am loud and clear."

I turned away from him and looked at Rensu. "Well now, we should find you familiar, don't you think?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes I think that would be good but before that we should find out about her."

"If you want to then we shall, now then let's go."

I turned to leave and Rensu put his hand on the morphed girls shoulder. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. They both followed me to an examination room. I examined the girl and found out that she was posessed by something I guessed Yumi was testing. I didn't know what I could do but I would try as hard as I could to find out.

After that Rensu and the girl followed me outside to call his familiar. I looked up and saw that once again it was night. I looked at the moon and thought about my mother. Suddenly something came to me and I felt stupid for not thinking of it before. I took out the necklace my mother had given me and looked at it.

"I wonder," The girl and Rensu looked at me inquiringly and I turned to them. Holding my necklace I walked up to the girl and looked at her. The necklace was reacting to her for some reason. I held it as close to her as I could without touching her and it started heating up. It started to heat up to the point where it was hard for me to hold it and I could withstand heat to an extremely high temperature.

I touched it to her skin and she recoiled from the burning metal. Then she seemed to change right in front of me. She turned from a morphed human figure to a perfectly normal girl in less then five minutes. She looked at herself and seemed about to cry when suddenly something else started to happen. It seemed that something was trying to come out from inside of her.

Then something came out of her mouth it was some sort of incredibly odd looking spirit or something of the like. I took out my guns and put them together. The began to glow and turned into a sniper rifle with a scope. The spirit thing was trying to get away it was already a speck in the sky.

I pointed my gun at it and looked at it through the scope and waited. I found the best place to shoot it to damage it as much as I could. I fired and hit the mark and the spirit like creature gave an almost deafening wail and burst into small partials and vanished. I looked at her and she was staring her eyes wide and her mouth half open. She was looking herself up and down looking to see if she really was normal again.

After she was satisfied with looking at herself she really did start to cry and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you so much. How could I ever repay you for this?"

That was the first time I had ever heard her talk before. She had a nice voice and I was glad that I was able to help her. She stopped hugging me and looked at Rensu. "You helped me when I was about to be attacked. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you thank you."

He seemed to blush a little and she hugged him to. When she stopped she looked at us both and smiled. I clapped her on the shoulder and looked at Rensu he was smiling to. "Well Rensu do you want to call him?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see him."

He whistled and it echoed through the forest and to the surrounding area. After a few minutes Rensu's cheetah came running kicking up dirt behind him. He started to stop and when he did he went on his hind legs and started licking Rensu full in the face. He was laughing and I smiled as I just continued to stare at him finally reunited with his dearest friend again.

After several minutes of licking and laughing his cheetah calmed down and went back down on all fours. Rensu looked at his with his eyes shining and cheetah spit on his face. He wiped it off and looked around for a minute and looked at his friend. "Well Sagramour do you want to see Adao and some other new people."

He nodded and looked at me with a very kind look. He walked up to me and licked my hand. I started to pet him and he started to purr and closed his eyes. He turned around and started toward Rensu. Rensu pet him a little and opened the door. Sagramour walked in first then the girl then Rensu then me.

His friends and parents had come downstairs after several minutes shock from seeing me angry. My human family and friends came down and so did Adao and his friends. I took off my hood and Rensu's friends were shocked at what I looked like. I looked at them all and I could tell Adao could hardly contain himself. "Everyone who doesn't already know him let me introduce Rensu."

Adao was at the very top of the stairs and the banister was there. He jumped over it and ran over to Rensu. Then he stopped in front of him and they shook hand. They gave each other a quick hug and Adao examined him for a moment. "It's good to see you again Rensu hows Chesra?"

"It's good to see you to and Chesra are okay, how's Warcose?"  
"He's fine to."

The both smiled at each other and the both looked at me. Adao and Rensu looked at me and they were smiling and I realized I was to. Adao said what we were all thinking, "Well half of the old group is here now for the other three." I nodded the last few days had been very odd first Rensu almosty died then the girl and after that the spirit creature. I could tell that the fun was only just beginning.


	16. Flaming Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... interesting.

Everyone was nice to Rensu and I was glad for that I didn't have to worry. My friends and family suddenly wanted to know a lot of things. They wanted to know what was going on and what I was. They also kept calling me heaven by mistake and I almost snapped several times. I needed to relieve some stress so I would go into the training rooms I made and trained as much as I could.

Adao and Rensu trained on their own all the time as well. I knew that they would practice together when they were all here. I had watched the tapes on Rensu and as I expected his family was just as bad as ever. Apparently they tried to make him leave the country and study school somewhere else. He was angry and was able to win the fight between him and his father. He had moved out of his parents house and moved in with one of his friends.

I couldn't believe his family would do something like that. He had two brothers and they were both talented so it wasn't like his family only had him to carry on their name. Rensu was by far the smartest but not in his world he actually wasn't very smart. However now that he remembered everything from before I erased his memory he would be able to do a lot more then before.

Everything was fine now and I didn't have anything to worry about. I looked at all of the secret rooms and some of them were still messy from before I died. I cleaned them up and made sure there weren't any important documents or anything like that lying around. I made breakfast every morning like normal and somehow Adao and Rensu woke up at the same time every morning.

We would talk while we were eating and I had to make twice as much food as before because there were more people. Plus one of us could eat as much food as all of the humans combined. So time passed and everything seemed to settle down again. I waited to get Mairus until Rensu's wounds healed because they were so bad and I knew I would be worried about them.

I knew why the dark creature was able to use the attack it did to hurt Rensu at least. It had an item that was extremely rare but if you were lucky enough to find one it could double or even triple your power, even if you were human. I didn't tell anyone about it yet because I knew they would try to figure out where they got it and I didn't want them getting hurt again.

So about two weeks later Rensu's wounds healed and I decided I would get Mairus the next day. I told Adao and Rensu the morning I was leaving and they were excited to see Mairus again. I got my swords, guns and cloak, and my mask and headed out about an hour after that. I said goodbye to my human friends and family and they wished me luck.

I went to door five, opened it and walked through into Mairus's world. I like the other times was at the place I first meet Mairus. I could tell that he was close so I put my hood up just in case, spread out my wings and took off. I flew above the clouds so it would be hard to see that I was a person and not a big bird or something.

I flew until I was above an island that was about fifth or so miles off coast. I went above the biggest building on the island and saw that it was a summer house. There were smaller building as well but they were probably storage, small guest houses or something like that.

I decided to wait until it was dark to talk to Mairus so I went into a tree, turned invisible, and waited. Hours passed and as the sun was setting I saw Mairus walking with a person and talking to them. He stopped for a moment and looked at the place I was hiding then his friend called him and he ran to catch up to him. I wondered if Mairus had sensed that I was there. I didn't care if he did because I was here to see him.

Night fell and one by one the lights went out in the rooms until the one that was Mairus's was left. It was really late so I wondered why he hadn't turned off his light and decided to proceed with caution. I flew up to the window and found it open and went inside. Mairus was sitting at a desk writing something with his back turned to me. I leaned on the wall and spoke to him.

"Are you going to do that the whole night?"

Mairus dropped his pencil, got up, turned around, and looked at me unable to believe what he was seeing. "Rose?"

"Yes Mairus, it's me."

He smiled and his eyes began to tear up as he hugged me. I hugged him back and he kept saying that he couldn't believe I was still alive. After about a minute or so he stopped hugging me and we looked at each other. "I'm sure you know what this means."

"I do."

"Are you willing to fight with me."

"Of course I am."

"Thank you Mairus. So what do you want to do about your friends and family?"

"I'll tell them I have to leave. I'll tell them tomorrow because it's late and they wouldn't be happy if I woke them up to tell them this."

"Very well then, we'll leave tomorrow."

"For now you should stay here and wait until tomorrow."

I nodded and sat in one of the chairs looking out the window. Some time later Mairus finished what he was doing, turned off the light, and went to sleep. After that I fell asleep looking out the window waiting for day to come. Mairus lightly shook me and I got up to see that it was about nine o'clock. I turned invisible and walked down the hall with him to where his family and friends were.

They were all standing around an empty room talking to each other when Mairus walked in. He looked at them all and after someone pointed out that he was there they all stared at him. He looked at them all with determination in his eyes and he began to spoke.

"I have something to tell you all. I have to leave today because something very important came up. I may never see any of you again so I'm saying goodbye."

They all stared at him then the news sank in and they all began talking at the same time. He took a step back while they all asked why he had to leave and what was so important. Mairus never liked loud places and it was terribly loud at that moment. He was reaching the boiling point and before I could do anything he exploded and that was the end of it.

He burst into flames as he usually did when it was to loud which we made sure rarely happened. He summoned his coat and it materialized after he burst into flames and he began to yell. "All of you be quiet!"

Then he realized what he had done and and stopped the flames but it was to late. Everyone was looking at him and they all looked terrified. He ran to the nearest door leading outside, which where everywhere, and opened one. He put his hood up and ran across the balcony then jumped. We were on the third story and everyone either yelled for him to stop, yelled his name, or just gasped.

He swung over the railing and fell to the ground. Several people ran out to see him running into the forest that surrounded the island. The island was fairly big from what I saw so it would be hard to find him quickly. I was about to follow when I heard someone say, "Get the blood hounds!"

I jumped over the railing just as Mairus had done but I was invisible so no one saw which was good. I ran after Mairus and found him quickly because he wasn't very far into the forest yet. I ran up next to him and turned visible again so he could see me. "They said they were getting blood hounds to track you."

"Then you know their going to follow and I know where to go."

We kept running until we got to a cave and Mairus stopped at the entrance. We stopped to rest a little and Mairus waited for the others to catch up. I knew he had a plan and I couldn't wait to see what it was. His friends caught up about ten to fifteen minutes later and he was sitting down at the entrance of the cave with his hood up.

He seemed to be alone but I was there standing next to him invisible. Mairus heard them coming but he pretended to be surprised. He looked at them with a surprised face and got up. "You shouldn't have followed me!"

The person he was talking to the day before answered. "We had to, you burst into flames then ran off."

He got angry and it was easily seen on his face and they all took a step back. He turned as fast as he could and began to run as fast as he could into the cave and they followed with the blood hounds. There were twists and turns in the cave and you could tell that Mairus had been in the cave before.

He was able to tell which way was a dead end and which way was the right way. They others stumbled and fell while chasing him but he kept running. His friends somehow managed to keep up with him when he got to the other side of the cave. He got to the end and there was a large path along the side then it fell into a canyon hundreds of feet deep.

He got to the edge and looked down then smiled without the others seeing it. He turned to them and they looked worried because he was so close to the canyon. They slowly moved toward him and he kept getting closer to the edge. The person that had earlier pointed out that he was in the room where he burst into flames now spoke.

"Mairus get away from the edge and come with us there's no where to run."

He looked at them then behind him into the canyon then back at them. "One word of advice. When your chasing someone that ran away for any reason and is willing to do anything to get away there's one thing your shouldn't do. Don't let them near a cliff."

He spread his arms out then closed his eyes and fell backward. Everyone tried to run over and catch him but they weren't quick enough and he fell. He got very close to the ground when he spread his wings and began to fly so he wouldn't hit the ground. I turned visible and flew beside him and we flew into a small cave in the opposite rock face.


	17. There Is No Body

Some time later his friends strapped on rock climbing gear and began to descend into the canyon. We over heard a conversation two of the people were having. "Why are we climbing down here, no one could survive that fall."  
"Maybe so but we can at least recover his body."

They climbed all the way down the rock face and when they all got to the ground they started looking for Mairus's body. there was a river and they thought that maybe his body was carried off. They walked along the river for a few minutes when Mairus decided to do something about it. He flew out of where we were and flew above them.

He stopped about twenty feet from where they were when he called to them. "Your persistent I'll give you that."

They all looked up and saw the sun because it was right where he was in the sky and he flew down. He landed gently on a rock with his wings outstretched then folded them in. They all stared at him unable to believe what they were seeing and he just looked at them.

"I jumped so you would think I was dead and give up, but instead you decide to look for my body. I didn't think you'd be willing to come down here just to get my body but you did."

Just then some figures moved in the shadows, Mairus noticed but he pretended like he didn't so the figures wouldn't do something bad. He wanted to see what the figures were before he reacted. They moved out of the shadows more and we could both tell what they were. They were dark creatures and we knew they weren't there coincidentally.

He summoned his sword and gun with out the others seeing and waited for them to think they were safe. One of his friends started to talk. "We thought you were dead how..."

At that moment the dark creatures made their move and so did Mairus. He seemed like he was diving at his friends but when they moved out of the way he landed on the ground and ran toward the dark creatures. While he was running he took out his sword and went after one. It saw him, grabbed it's weapon, and just managed to block it.

The look in Mairus's eyes was one of pure rage and even the dark creature could see that. The creature retreated a bit and called it's friends. There were about ten and they all crowded around the firs,t all looking at Mairus, sensing his anger. Mairus looked at each one studying them waiting for one of them to make a move. Then one of them ran toward him and attacked him.

He blocked the attack and tried to counter when another one came forward and tried to hit him. He blocked that one to and tried to hit it when another came forward. Every time he tried to hit one another would attack from either behind or beside him and he would have to stop that one to.

Eventually all of them were attacking him and he couldn't watch all of them at the same time because he had to make sure his friends were safe. They kept hitting him and at first they were small cuts but eventually they got deeper and larger. Two came up behind him and when he was moving to stop those two one attacked from the front and cut his face.

It cut from his forehead down and got his eye and stopped at the bottom of his face. He retreated toward his friends and tried to catch his breath. He wasn't able to open his eye because of the wound and his friends looked worried. I wanted to help Mairus but I could tell wanted to settle this himself. The dark creature from before started laughing and everyone looked at it.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the six demons not some weak pest. I wanted a fight not target practice."

The dark creature looked at him thinking that he would get mad but he didn't. He started laughing lightly at first but it got louder and louder until it seemed like he had gone mad. The dark creature was the one getting mad now and started clenching it's hands.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You think just because I'm a little rusty when it comes to fighting you'll win just like that?"

He continued to laugh and the dark creature got angrier. After a few more seconds of laughing he stopped abruptly and looked at the dark creature. "I think it's time I ended this."

He ran toward the dark creature and they all scattered but he got one of them. It died almost instantly and he went after the others. He chased down one after the other and they kept trying to run but he was to quick. One of them decided to be brave and stabbed him in his right lung. Mairus killed it then pulled out it's sword and threw it on the ground.

The other dark creatures started trying to attack him and some of them did get him but he got them to. One of them actually cut is leg deeply and he was almost hit when that happened. He used his wings to fly and the remaining ones could fly. There were only three left so it was easier to get them.

He got two of them but the one that had tried attacking him earlier had gotten behind him and hit him with so much force he hit the ground with a hard thud. He was about to get up when the creature came down from the sky and kicked him in the stomach using the force from falling.

Mairus spit up blood because the hit was so hard and his friends looked terrified. The creature started laughing again and it looked at him. "Looks like it's over boy."

"Not yet it's not... Now!"

At that moment I flew as fast as I could from where I was, turned visible, took out my sword, and cut him. Then I kicked him off of Mairus and he got up while holding the place the dark creature had hurt him. The dark creature wasn't dead and it went after us. We got ready but then in one swift movement it changed course and went for Mairus's friends.

Mairus reacted immediately and got in the way. It slashed his upper body from his left shoulder to his right hip and cut him deeply. Then Mairus charged it and killed it in one move. Mairus was badly hurt and could hardly stand by the time the battle was over. His friends were looking at him and started cheering because he had won.

Then he lost what little energy he had and fell to his knees. He tried to stand but every time he did he would fall again. I walked over and held out my hand and he took it. I helped him up then put his arm around my shoulder and helped him stand. He looked at his friends and they waited for him to talk.

"This is why I was leaving, I wanted to go before one of you got hurt."

One of the people, a young lady, looked at him and said what the whole group was thinking. "We don't care if we get hurt we want to be with you no matter what it is. You helped all of us in one form or another let us help you."

He looked at her then at the others and smiled a little. "I don't have the strength to fight you. If you want to come then by all means go ahead but it'll be dangerous."

They all smiled at him and he looked at me. "Will you open the door?"

I smiled and summoned the door by snapping my fingers. The others saw it form and had a look of aw on their faces as it turned into a door. I really liked seeing that look on peoples faces when I did that. Mairus and I lead them through and after they were all in Mairus and I followed. Mairus was walking after getting some strength back but he had to be careful.

I closed the door and went to the front of the group and lead them into the castle. The other two were waiting for us and when we came through they immediately greeted Mairus. I bandaged up Mairus and showed his friends to their rooms. He had three friends and his brother.

The one that told Mairus they wouldn't leave was named Amelia and the other two were Claude and Atlis. His brother's name was Colton. We got Mairus's phoenix Aart and he was happy to see him. I was happy now that I had half of the blue lightning demons by my side but now I had to find the other three and who knew what problems that would bring.


	18. Hiking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the names are weird but it is what it is.

Mairus was adjusting to living in my world again and I thought it was time to go get the next blue lightning. The next one I had to get was Amoz and all of the blue lightnings were happy to see him. I made breakfast again and made so much you would think I was having a large party with fifty or so people. I made breakfast and the blue lightnings were up first as usual.

I was listening to them talk about things that were happening with them and I was happy to listen to them. Suddenly one of them asked about me and I was shocked. Then the others started to come in and I excused myself. I didn't really think that I had anything to talk about and even if I did it wasn't anything they would want to hear.

I washed all of the dishes that were there and went out of the kitchen about an hour later smelling like soak. I wasn't wearing my cloak or my mask so I went up to get them from my room. I got my weapons, my cloak, and my mask and went out of the room again.

When I went out Adao, Rensu, and Mairus were walking down the hall laughing and I was happy for them. I walked down to the doors and realized for the first time that there were more of them but this time I would make sure I didn't die in any of them this time. I went to the seventh door and walked through it and like always I was in the first place I came out.

I could feel Amoz fairly far away but not to far I spread my wings and began to fly to where he was. I kept flying until I reached a big city with so many people I didn't know which one was which. I flew to an apartment building and landed on the roof. I looked down and saw Amoz with several people loading things into a van.

From all of the stuff they were putting in plus the tents and sleeping bags I could tell they were probably going camping or something of the like. I watched for half an hour while they loaded the van up and watched as Amoz got into the passenger seat and his friends got into the back and another one of his friends got into the driver seat.

Amoz was the last to get in and just before he did he looked up and I made sure he couldn't see me. I didn't want to take to many chances, not in a city this crowded. His friend in the driver seat called to him. "Amoz hurry up and get in the car, what are you staring at anyway?"

"Nothing sorry I just... never mind it's nothing."

He got in the car and his friends looked at each other confused. His friend that was driving didn't think twice about it thinking he thought he saw a bird or something and started driving. I started to fly after them making sure to stay above the clouds and watched to make sure nothing attacked them.

To my surprise nothing did there weren't even any bugs in their way which was strange especially when they turned onto a dirt road toward a large mountain. They stopped there and unloaded everything and separated everything out. Amoz was carrying more then the others but he didn't care in fact he volunteered to carry more then the others.

They didn't want to do that but in the end they let him and he could have carried even more but the others wouldn't let him. I could tell that even without his powers he was still strong. He was the third strongest behind Severin and Alborz so I wasn't surprised that he was strong. They started up the mountain and I flew above them like I did when they were in the car.

Occasionally Amoz would look up and I would make sure to hide when he did. Eventually his friends decided to ask why he kept doing that. "Hey Amoz why do you keep looking up all the time?"

He looked back while he was walking and looked at his friend. There were seven of them and they all looked either confused or worried. "It's nothing it's just when I look up I keep seeing some sort of black bird but it looks slightly different. I wish I could get a closer look at it, oh well maybe I will before we get to the top."

"Are you into bird watching now Amoz? honestly just pay attention so you don't trip."

"I'm fine I won't fall I'm not clumsy like you."

"Hey!" His friend looked at him both angry and embarrassed by what he said and just laughed a little. They climbed the mountain all day only stopping to eat and rest when they were really tired. Amoz was the first to see the top of the mountain and the rest of them where really tired but they smiled none the less but if you could read minds like I could you would know that they were smiling because they were relieved.

Amoz wasn't very tired even though he was carrying more then all of them. I think that was what made them keep going. As soon as they got to the top they all collapsed and let their backpacks fall to the ground. Amoz started setting up the tents and after a few minutes the others got up to help. I landed in the tree and made sure not to make it move.

I made myself invisible before I flew down so that none of them could just look over and see me. Amoz got the wood for the fire and lit it after he put some rocks around it. They got everything done just before the sun went down and after that everyone went to sleep except Amoz. He stayed up looking at the stars with a look of content. He stayed there until he fell asleep by the fire.

One of his friends got up some time after he fell asleep and saw him asleep on the ground. "I come to get some water and what do I find. Jeez you need to get into bed before you go to sleep."

He picked Amoz up from the ground and carried him to his tent. He put him on his air mattress and covered him with some blankets that Amoz carried up. He went out of his tent, grabbed some water and went back to sleep. I made sure that they were all asleep and went over to the fire and put some more wood on it and sat by it so I could look at it and listen to it crackle.

I liked some strange things but thankfully this was one of the things that wasn't as weird. I went back to my tree and fell asleep on the branch I was on. I woke up when the sun was over the mountains in the distance and Amoz was the first one up. He watched as the sun rose and just stood there with the wind gently blowing his hair behind him.

I didn't know why but it looked like a scene from a movie when there's someone that comes up behind them and when they turn back there are sparkles in the background. At that moment the friend that carried him into his tent came up from behind him. I had read Amoz's mind and found out his friends names. His name was Xenon, the one that drove was named Firus, and the other five were Ranvir, Iokua, Von, Wilco, and Elkin.

Xenon called to him and as expected he turned his head and there might as well have been sparkles in the background. He called to him to help make get breakfast out and he went to help. The fire was still going because I put kindling on it when I woke up before Amoz came out.

They heated some water and put it into dried food in packages that were basically freeze dried meals like macaroni and cheese, lasagna, and things like that. They put the water in packages that said eggs and sausage, and pancakes. They ate the food and when the rest of them got out of bed there was more food then any of them could finish.

Thankfully they could be closed so you could keep them in a cool place and they would be fine. Everyone started talking about there plans for the next few days. Amoz was the first to talk about it. "I still don't know why you guys decided you were coming with me."

They where all looking at him with either exasperation or confusion on their faces. Two or three of them still had food in their mouths so when they tried to talk food fell out of their mouths so they didn't talk and Xenon did instead.

"We've talked about this a thousand times we came with you because we were worried about you. I mean your being stalked and your place was broken into and nothing was taken so it wasn't a robbery. Plus the alarms weren't tripped and keep in mind your building has top notch security. That means these guys knew what they were doing and for all we know they broke in thinking you where there to kill you."

Amoz rolled his eyes and looked at them. "I've told you a thousand times there isn't any reason someone would want to kill me."

"Oh there are plenty of reasons someone would want to kill you."

His friends had finished eating during the conversation and Iokua spoke. "There was that time when some guy got angry because the girl they were sating dumped him to try and date you."

Firus spoke next with a one up tone, "Or that time someone thought you pick pocketed them which we know you didn't do."

Elkin spoke next with a know it all tone which wasn't any better then Firus's tone. "Plus a lot of people are jealous of you because you have a lot of talent and you have better looks then anyone in the whole city maybe the whole state.

There are more but I'm sure you get the point by now. Anyway fact of the matter is there are people that might want to kill you for several reasons so for now we're staying here with you to make sure you're safe. We'll go back in a week when things have quiet down."

I could tell Amoz's head hurt but he didn't want to show it. "Okay well we need more water so I'll go get some."

I knew what they where thinking and so could Amoz. The nearest source of water was half was down the mountain and it would take a while to get there. "I'll be back in about an hour or so with the water. He went into his tent and took out everything from his backpack except the empty water bottles which he got from everyone before they went to bed.


	19. Rocky Terrain

He put his back pack on knowing he would need it when the water bottles where full. I followed him to make sure none of the animals decided to attack him. He was surprisingly quick going down to the stream to fill the bottles. He put some powder in each bottle to purify the water.

When he was done he put the water into his backpack and started back up the mountain. He was back in about two hours and his friends looked at him when he got back not able to believe their eyes. Wilco whistled and said, "That was fast." Amoz just set his backpack down and went into his tent to sleep more.

His head hurt more and he figured some sleep would help. He slept for the rest of the day and he didn't rouse himself even a little. He woke up the next day and started doing so many things I couldn't believe it. He got more water, washed his clothes, cleaned his text because there was a lot of dirt, made his bed, got fire wood, and even found some strawberry plants and picked the ripe strawberries on them.

They ended up having them with their dinner which he made. I was surprised that one day he was feeling like his head would explode and the next he was running around with more energy then a wolf pup learning how to hunt. The next two days passed without much happening besides Amoz running around like a maniac.

But on the fifth day since they got there Amoz and I saw something. He didn't know that I was there so he thought he was seeing things but I knew he wasn't. We both saw the same thing and it unsettled me. It was a figure that I could see for just a second. It quickly darted in and out of my vision but it was there and I could tell that it wasn't just some woodland creature.

Amoz brushed it off and I decided that if I saw it again I would try to catch up to it and find out what it was. I saw it three times between the first time and the next day. I tried to chase it but it was surprisingly evasive and I didn't like it. The next day was the last day they were going to stay there. They were going to wake up early and pack and get going as soon as they could.

They packed everything that they wouldn't need during their last night on the mountain. They didn't have to carry as much because they had used some of their stuff making it decently lighter. The sun started to set and everyone was going to settle down when they heard something.

I picked up my ears when I heard it and I could tell that the sound didn't come from an animal. The sounds were swift but the thing making the sounds was to heavy for it to be a normal animal. Suddenly something came out of the woods and attacked Amoz. It grabbed him and held him by his neck.It wasn't choking him but it was close to doing so.

The thing was a person and it smelled like the man I had encountered on my visits to the other worlds but it wasn't him. His hair was light purple with a white long sleeved shirt and a purple vest that would normally be worn with a suit. It wasn't buttoned but it looked like it was brand new with not so much as one wrinkle.

He was wearing black pants with a chain that went into his pocket and purple shoes. I wanted to react but he could hurt Amoz so I stayed back with some difficulty. He looked at him and smiled. His smile was so twisted I wanted to hit him so he would stop smiling.

"Well Amoz aren't you quite the trouble maker. You should have known you couldn't escape from me. You humans always think you can get away with anything. But then again your not human are you Amoz."

Amoz looked at him with not a look of fear but a look of hatred. Amoz kicked him in the stomach and he was forced back by the shock. Amoz reacted quickly so he wasn't expecting it at all. He was holding his stomach and coughing and looked up at Amoz. I looked into his eyes and I saw the blue flicker in them. I looked at his friends and they didn't seem to notice anything.

Amoz walked over to the person but stopped just out of reach. He looked at his and the man looked at him with a look of pure rage. Suddenly he lunged at him and punched him in the face so fast I hardly saw it. I looked and saw that when Amoz staggered backwards the man took out a concealed knife and ran toward him to try to stab him. I reacted as fast as I could to get there in time.

I made myself visible and used my sword to block the knife. It broke when it hit my sword and the recoil made the person stagger backward and almost fall. He regained his footing just before falling and managed to stay standing. Amoz looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw who I was. I still had my mask on and my cloak pulled over my head but he could tell. "Rose aren't you a little late to the party?"

"Sorry the traffic was terrible so I was a little delayed."

He laughed and smiled at me. "Well better late then never I guess. Can you leave this guy to me, I really want to pay him back for hitting me."

"Of course you can, just call me if you have any trouble."

He smiled at me and turned to look at the man with the most serious expression I had ever seen on his face. I walked over to his friends and stood in front of them to make sure they didn't cause trouble. Suddenly Amoz's eyes started glowing and his sand colored coat, and weapons appeared. He ran at the man not taking out a weapon because he wasn't armed with anything.

He punched the man in the face and he flew backward and hit a tree. The man ran at him and punched him and Amoz retaliated. They kept up with kicking each other, punching each other, and dodging attacks. It was one after another and neither of them would let up. Suddenly when it looked like Amoz was gaining an advantage the man took out a gun.

It wasn't any normal gun it was made out of the metal I used for my weapons. Amoz wasn't expecting it and when the man fired he wasn't able to dodge because it was at such close range. He got shot in the left shoulder and Amoz wasn't happy. He took out his sword and used it to cut the mans arm so he dropped the gun and slashed him in his torso. He man fell to his knees and Amoz pointed his sword at him.

But it looked like the man had one more trick up his sleeve. He summoned a sword and used it to hit Amoz's sword and stabbed him in the heart. Amoz just cut his hand and took the sword out. He kicked him and the man lay on the ground barely able to move from being hurt so must.

Amoz grabbed him by the shirt and looked at him in the eye. "If you ever set foot on this planet again I will make you wish I had killed you. Do you understand?"

The man nodded and he let him go. He got transported most likely by Yumi and was gone. He looked at his friends and turned away. He started to walk away but one of his friends called out to him and he stopped. It was Xenon that called out to him. Amoz turned around and looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"That should be obvious, away from here, I can't stay and put all of you in danger."

"Idiot! We're friends remember, we helped you every time you asked and we're not leaving you now."

All of his friends agreed but two. The two that didn't were Wilco and Elkin. They stayed back and looked from Amoz to me. The rest of his friends looked at them and they just stood back. I knew why and I suspect so did Amoz. I decided to say what needed to be said.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can leave, it's happened before, we won't force you to stay."

They looked at each other and decided though I knew what they where going to choose. Amoz knew as well but I knew he wanted to make sure. "So do you guys want to stay or go? You'll be a lot safer if you leave and I won't stop you."

He spread his wings and sat on the branch of a tree that was to the side. He was showing them that he would let them go if they wanted to leave. They looked at everyone else and sure of their resolve they walked away from the group and went into the forest to start the walk down the mountain.

There was a hotel at the side of the road not to far off they could stay there and none of us had to worry. Amoz looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Rose."

"Yeah." I knew what he was going to ask. He wanted to know if I was going to take their memories of him. I was for their own protection, they would forget Amoz and everything they saw tonight. I would erase all traces of Amoz in this world and everyone that knew him would be safe.

But Amoz would never be allowed to return to his world. It was sad but Amoz I knew was okay with it. He wanted his friends to be safe even if that meant them forgetting about him. He got off of the branch and looked at the rest of them. He just smiled and turned away.

They all knew he was sad that his friends left and he didn't want to say anything because he knew he would cry. I summoned the door and he looked at it. He smiled at the sight of it. He had walked through the door so many times but this was the first time he would walk through it with a heavy heart.

He walked through the door and I told all of his friends to walk through it. They did and when the last one was in I walked in and closed the door. I went to the front with Amoz and he smiled at me. We walked to the door that lead to the rest of my home and opened it.

We walked through it and went to the middle of the room before the first person realized that we were here. It was Rensu, then Mairus, then Adao. They all welcomed Amoz back and he was a little happier. This was the first time since I started finding them again that one let alone two of their friends left and I knew that this was just the beginning.


	20. Guardian Angel

Amoz seemed to be doing better after his friends left. Even though we both agreed that it was for the best he was still sad but that was understandable. I would be sad if someone I had been friends with for most of my life suddenly left. Then again I did have that happen many times before.

But it was okay in the end because I got to meet Amoz and everyone else. I went down stairs and made breakfast like I always did when I was there.I made even more food then the last time I made it because there were more people and Amoz had more of an appetite then the other three. Amoz's friends were surprised at how much he could eat. The looks on their faces were hilarious to say the least.

After a week of Amoz being here we still hadn't told the other three that some of his friends left him. He preferred it that way for now and I knew that he would tell them when he was ready. I decided to leave to get Severin that morning and everyone was excited. Even Amoz seemed legitimately happy it was the first time since the night he came here.

I put everything on my bed before I made breakfast that morning. Everyone was talking about how Severin and Alborz were the only ones left to get and they would all be together again. I was happy enough that I was smiling the whole morning. I finished eating first and went to wash my dishes. I washed them as fast as I could because I was so excited to head out.

I went upstairs to get my cloak, my mask, and my weapons right after I was done. I put my guns on my legs, my swords on my waist, my mask on, and my cloak around my neck. I put the hood up and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and went to the door leading to the 'hall of doors' as the humans had decided to call it.

Neither I nor the six are human so when they said or did something ridiculous that only a human would we said 'humans' and normally rolled our eyes. I walked in and went to the eighth door. I looked at it and after a second I opened it. I stepped outside and once again I was at the place I had first meet Severin. It was getting really repetitive how this kept happening.

I could sense that Severin was really far off it might take several days to reach him. I spread my wings and started flying toward where Severin was. I flew for a whole day and decided to land and walk a short distance to a small town and rent a room. I had plenty of money so I could rent the room and buy some food from a store. I got to a hotel and rented a room for the night.

I gave the person twenty extra dollars for bothering them when it was so late. I went to the room and sat on the bed for a minute. The room was nice enough. It had a nice mural on the back wall and there was a TV in it as well. I would be heading out as soon as I could tomorrow but I was tired and hungry. I was able to not eat anything for up to two months if I had to but I didn't want to do that right then.

I got up and went out to buy some food. Someone pointed in the direction of some shops and I went there and found a lit up street with almost no one around. It was late so everyone was probably at home in bed by now. I went into a store and bought a bunch of pre-made food and walked out. I was on my way to the hotel when I saw something move in an alley.

It was two men with a little girl. She was crying trying to get away but the men were stronger then her and over powered her. I ran at them and yelled for them to stop hurting her. I could tell that they were trying to kidnap her and I wan't going to stand by and watch. They looked at me and put a knife to the girls throat. "If you take one more step we'll slice her neck open."

I stopped and the girl looked terrified she kept looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Let her go I'll do anything you want!"

The girl was surprised and for a moment she stopped crying. "Really? You would really do anything to get this little girl back? Okay then how about you take her place, that sound fair girl?"

I looked at the girl and nodded I had been kidnapped when I thought I was human and it wasn't fun. I wouldn't let that happen to a girl so young in fact I wouldn't let that happen to anyone if I could help it. The men let go of the girl and she ran and hugged me. She was crying again and I knelt down and looked her in the eye.

"Run home as fast as you can okay?"

"But what about you?"

I smiled and she looked at me both sad and scared at the same time. "I'm taking your place like I said. Don't worry I'll be fine now get back home as soon as you can. I'm sure your family will be worried."

"Okay but if you get away visit me and tell me your okay.

"I promise." I smiled and she smiled a little to. Then she ran as fast as she could to get away. I got up and walked over to the men. "A deals a deal, now let's go."

They grabbed me by the arms and one of them put handcuffs on me. Then we started walking and went out of the town. I had dropped my food so I wasn't carrying anything with me besides my weapons. I knew that they hadn't seen them yet and I knew that they would try to take them away if they did.

The weapons would kill them as soon as they touched them so I sent them home. They were sitting in my room at that moment and I wasn't going to summon them unless I had to. We walked into a dessert and walked for about an hour before I saw what we were headed for. It was a plane in a small landing strip.

They opened the door to the back of it and made me get inside. My hand were handcuffed in the back so I couldn't catch myself when they pushed me in. They closed the door and went to the front of the plane. Some time later I heard the door open and close again. I guessed that more people went into the plane. Soon after the engine started and the plane took off from the landing strip.

We flew to another town before it started getting light outside and I heard the men get out of the front. Two of them went into the back and the rest went off into the town that was close by. I could tell that the men were there to make sure that I didn't run away. I decided to check to make sure that the girl was safe. We weren't far enough away that I wasn't able to make psychic connections.

I connected to her mind and watched as she looked at the front door with a little uncertainty. Then she remembered what I said and she reached out her hand and opened the door. People came running as soon as she walked in and all of them looked relieved. She lived in a big house it looked like a mansion.

People that came out looked like maids and butlers in the typical clothing you think of people like that in. The people that I suspected where her family were dressed really well. It looked like she had a big brother and big sister along with her mom and dad. Her mother spoke first after hugging her. "Honey where were you, you were gone all night?"

The girl looked at her and she thought about me and how I stopped her from being kidnapped. She started to cry and her family all knelt down and her father looked at her and spoke. "What is it what's wrong?"

"She shouldn't have... she shouldn't have done it. Why did she do it?"

Her brother put her hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Who did what little sis?"

"I was about to be taken away by two men when a girl in a mask and cloak came and told them to stop. They said they would kill me if she did anything and she stopped. She made a deal that she would take my place and they let me go. She told me to run home and she went with them. Why did she do that, she didn't even know me."

Her family looked at one another and so did the servants. Her sister hugged her and looked at her. "Looks like this girl was you guardian angel. If she saved you like that then she must have been there to protect you."

The girl looked at her and started crying even more. "She promised to see me if she got away. I want her to come as soon as she can, I know she'll get away and see me." Her family looked at one another all looking like they doubted I would get away. I would get away and I would see her it was just a matter of how I was that was the problem.


	21. Forgotten

After I had severed the connection with the girl I saw that the people were back with two people. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They both looked terrified. I wanted to do something but if I did they might hurt them. They pushed them into the plane and they fell to their knees when they were pushed.

They closed the door and went back into the front including the two that were guarding me. I made sure the kids were okay and after I was sure the were I was relieved. Over the next week they had traveled to several towns and taken several more people. I realized that we where heading in the direction that Severin was in and I was just the slightest bit happy about that.

I took care of the kids the best I could and I was able to pick the lock on my handcuffs with a bobby pin I found on the floor. I gave them the food that they brought in for us to eat. They only gave us enough food and water so we wouldn't die. Once or twice someone got sick and I nursed them back to health.

Eventually we got to the last town and the person they brought in both surprised me and angered me. It was Severin but I knew that he didn't recognize me when he saw me. He hit his head really hard when they brought him into the plane and it knocked him out. His head started bleeding so the first chance I got I stopped the bleeding with one of my ribbons.

I didn't wrap it around his head but I did take a piece of it and hold it onto the wound until it stopped bleeding. He woke up late the next day with a terrible headache. He asked where he was and I told him that he was on a plane. I talked to his for a while and he introduced himself. I already knew who he was but I didn't say anything.

I said that my name was Rose and as I expected he didn't remember me. I guessed that he wouldn't because of a name. I had made a plan on how to get away from the people but I didn't know if it would work. I decided that it was the best I had and I would give it my best shot.

Severins town was the last one that they were going to take anyone from so I knew that they were going to the last place they were going to take us and that would be that. They landed at the place they were going to keep everyone and I had my handcuffs on but I had the bobby pin to pick the lock when I needed to.

They took us off the plane and had us go into a line. I was at the front and Severin was at the back of the line. I was right behind one of the men and they all had guns with them. I picked the lock and slipped them into the mans pocket. I didn't look it but I was a good pick pocket. I spoke to the man and he stopped and so did everyone in line and the men with guns.

"Excuse me but you have something in your pocket."

"What? Don't be stupid there's nothing in my pocket."

"Just look there's something in your pocket."

He put his hand in his pocket and drew out my handcuffs. "These aren't mine, we used them all, what is this?"

"Oh those are mine."

I took out my hands and he saw that I didn't have any handcuffs. They all pointed their guns at me and told me to step out of line. I did and they all moved with me and surrounded me. "You little punk I'll teach you to play tricks on me."

I smiled and when they fired their guns I jumped and they all hit each other. They all collapsed on the ground and dropped their guns. I told everyone to run and Severin lead them away. I was at the back in case they decided to try and shoot someone. They were all hurt to much to be able to and we got away safely.

The nearest town was a days walk from where we were and I knew that we weren't going to make it by the end of the day. We walked as much as we could and stopped when everyone got to tired. I could have kept going but everyone was tired so we stopped so everyone could rest. I found some twigs from some bushes and I made a fire with them.

I got more for when the fire got low and we all sat around it and stayed warm in the cold desert. One of the children next to me asked how I jumped that high. "I'm a super hero that came here to rescue all of you from the evil men that took you away but don't tell anyone it's a secret okay?"

The kid nodded and went to sleep soon after that. Everyone fell asleep including Severin and I was the only one that stayed up all night. I kept the fire going and made even found some small lizards we could eat for tomorrow. I found something else for Severin to eat because he never ate lizard.

He thought that since he was technically a dragon it was like eating his own kind. I agreed with him because it did made sense. They could turn into one animal and that was the animal their blue lightning demon was based on. Although I counted them as blue lightning demons themselves and so did they but that was just the way we refereed to them as when we talked about them. 

So I cooked the food before anyone was up and Severin was the first one up. I gave him his food which was some meat from a desert rabbit I found. I had eaten the other half of the meat before he woke up. I gave him the meat and he ate it. I gave everyone else the lizards and made sure that he didn't see the lizards when he woke up or when everyone was eating them.

I sent him to find some water and he found a small oasis about half a hour away. He filled up some water bottles I got from the plane. They were empty because they were the water bottles they gave us to drink out of on the plane. Now we had some water and everyone was full so we walked on and got to the town before noon. We walked into town and I had everyone call their families. Everyone of them said they were going to pick them up.


	22. Not Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I forgot to update yesterday, I thought I did but apparently not.

Apparently Severin's family didn't have phones so he was just going to get there some other way I told him that I was going the same way and we should just go together. So after everyone's families came and picked them up we started heading for his town.

I told him that I had to stop at a town that was on the way and he said that he would come to because he didn't have to rush home. So after passing two towns we came to the town I was kidnapped from. I went to the house I saw the little girl go into and knocked on the door. I got Severin a room at a hotel and he was staying there at the moment so I was alone.

Someone opened the door and I saw that it was her brother. "Who are you?"

"I've come to see your sister."

"Which one?"

"Your youngest sister."

"What do you want with her."

"Please can I come in?"

He looked at me for a minute then finally he nodded and let me through. The girl came down some stairs that were at the end of the hall the front door was in. "Brother what..."

She saw me and stopped talking at a loss for words. She started crying and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Her mother and sister looked out of the door to the living room to see what was going on and her father came in from the study in a branching hallway. He went out the room and ran to see what his daughter was crying about.

He looked into the room and saw his daughter running down the stairs crying as much as she was the night she was almost kidnapped. She got off the stairs and ran as fast as she could toward me and hugged me as hard as she could. I hugged her and after a minute she let me go and I knelt down to look at her straight on. "I thought you wouldn't come back, I thought that you died because of me."

"Don't worry it'll take more then those guys to kill me, I didn't even get scratched so don't worry."

She looked at me and smiled a little then she hugged me around the neck. She stopped crying and after she let me go I stood up and her family gathered around and looked at me. Her mother spoke first because she was the only one that could actually talk. "So your the one that saved Blythe when she was almost kidnapped?"

I nodded and she smiled. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving her."

Her sister and father thanked me as well but her brother seemed to be frozen. They sat me down in the living room and the Blythe wouldn't leave my side. Her sister asked what they all wanted to know. "Who are you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Please tell us who you are, we want to know the identity of the one who saved Blythe."

"You may be scared I'll warn you I'm not exactly normal."

He father laughed and looked at me. "Dear girl I've seen more then most of the people on this planet you, can't really surprise me."

"If you insist but don't say I didn't warn you."

I stood up and took off my cloak and then my mask. They all looked at me with their mouths hanging open in shock. They saw my wings, my tail, my dog like ears, and my blood red slitted eyes. None of them could say anything except the brother which seemed to snap out of his trance, or what seemed like one. "So you really don't look normal?"

"No that's why I wear a mask and cloak so people don't see what I really look like."

I sat down and they just stared at me. Blythe looked at me in wonderment and suddenly asked a question no one had ever asked me before. "Are you an angel?"

I looked at her and she smiled at me,her mother looked at her daughter and seemed to pull herself together. "Blythe honey why would you ask that?"

"Because she has wings mommy. Look, there so pretty, and she saved me so I thought she might be an angel."

I smiled at her and she looked at me. "Blythe I do have wings but I'm no angel. I've done terrible things that I wish I could take back but I can't. Trust me I'm no angel even though I have wings."

She looked at me and reached up and started to pat my head. "You saved me, your a good person, you just did something without thinking, we all make mistakes. No matter what I'll always think of you as my guardian angel."

I was surprised by what she said it reminded me of something. Then I suddenly realized that Yamato said the same thing once. He asked me once why I was covered in blood when we first meet and I told him that I did something bad and he said the same thing. I smiled at her and put my hand on her head.

"Someone a long time ago said the same thing. Thank you for saying that. Now it's about time that I left."

I took my hand off her head and got up to leave but she grabbed my sleeve. "But I don't want you to go."

I looked her in the eyes and she stared at me without blinking. It was like she thought that if she did I would just magically disappear. "I have to go Blythe, I have something I have to do."

"Will I see you again?"

I looked at her and I couldn't say anything because she might not be able to see me again. "I don't want you to go and I don't even know your name how am I supposed to find you?"

"Blythe like I said I'm no angel I'm not even close to one. If you stay with me you might get hurt or at the very least see something you wish you hadn't. Trust me your better off not seeing me again."

"I want to come with you, please."

I could see in her eyes that she was very determined about this. "You saved my life in that alley I wouldn't be here without you so please let me come with you."

I caved in when I saw the look on her face she reminded me so much of Yamato that I couldn't say no to her. "Blythe if you can promise to do what I tell you even if I tell you to leave me behind and save yourself and you can promise to be brave I'll take you with me."

"I promise I will but you have to promise to take me with you."

"I will now if there's anything you want to get before we go I suggest you go grab it."

"Okay."

She ran as fast as she could to her room and I put on my mask and cloak waiting for her at the front door. Her family followed me and started trying to tell me to leave while she was still upstairs. "I promised I would take her and I don't break promises." Her sister looked at me and began to think. "Then would you let up come with you?"

I looked at her and was surprised to see that she was serious. "If you promise to do what I made Blythe promised then you can come to. But if you ever want to leave you can at any time."

With that they all ran upstairs to pack a few things and where down before Blythe. Blythe came down the stairs with a small suit case and a smile on her face. When she got back down the stairs she saw that her family had suit cases as well. I told her that they wanted to come with and she smiled. She said okay and we left.

We walked to the hotel that Severin was in and went to the room. I opened the door and Severin looked up and saw the five people I brought with me. He was confused but after I explained it to him he understood. I rented an extra two rooms and the other four stayed in the other rooms.

Blythe stayed with me because she really wanted to make sure I wouldn't leave her. We left the next morning after I found someone that would take us in a car. It had three rows of seats so we could all fit. I knew that Blythe's family would complain if I got one with only two rows. Me and Blythe sat in the front and the rest sat in the back.

Severin got stuck with Blythe's sister and he seemed like he was not very happy. He wasn't mad but, well, I couldn't describe the look on his face. Plus her sister just kept staring at him for some reason. I almost wanted to laugh but I didn't knowing that Severin would probably kill me if I did.

We drove until it was night and the driver decided he would stop the timer and have us get out. I rented three hotel rooms again and we all went to sleep. I realized that I didn't know the names of Blythe's family members and I asked her. She said her mom's name was Cornelia, her father's was Alston, her sisters was Stella, and her brothers was Alside.

I asked what her last name was and she said it was Miyake. I made sure to get her to go to sleep before she passed out from exhaustion. Severin went to bed some time later and he seemed to be sleeping soundly. I went to sleep as well because I hadn't slept well the past few days. I woke up feeling both happy and hungry. No one was up so I went to a store and got a ton of food.

I ate until I was full and there was still enough for the others. Severin didn't have a big apatite because his powers hadn't awakened. The blue lightning demons power was the reason they had to eat so much. I brought the food back and they were all happy that I brought them food.

Blythe I could tell was worried that I had left her but when she saw that I didn't she was happy. They ate and after they were done we set out again. This time we took a train that went from here straight to the town Severin said he lived near. We were out of the desert by then and we were in an orchard.

After that it was more clear and we could see the mountains. Severin said that he lived farther from the town closer to the mountains and that was why they didn't have phones. We got off at the town Severin lived near and I could tell that he was buzzing with excitement. He was finally going to get to go home. I also knew that I was going to have to tell Severin who I was before then as well.

I didn't know what I was going to say but I would have to figure it out soon. Severin said that his house was about ten minutes up a mountain. It wasn't very steep so it was going to be an easy climb. We started walking up and I could tell that Blythe and her family weren't used to climbing mountains.

Blythe's feet started to hurt so I carried her on my back. We had to stop over and over for Blythe's family to catch up. It took more then thirty minutes for us to get up the mountain because they were so slow. It was almost sun down because of the train ride and the time it took to walk up the mountain.

When we got to the part of the mountain that Severin lived on everyone but Severin, Blythe, and I were the only ones that weren't tired. I knew that Severin was fine because he walked up and down the mountain a lot. Severin was telling Blythe's family to hurry up just about twenty feet from his house when I saw someone looking out the window. I could tell that it was his mother because he had shown me pictures when he was a kid.

She left the window and went to the front door and opened it to make sure of what she saw. "Severin?"

He looked at her and smiled. She put her hands to her mouth in disbelief then put them to her sides and started running up th him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. After that more people came out of the house and looked at him. There were four people that came out of the house.

One was a boy with black hair, one was a girl that was a bit darker then the others with black hair, and the other was a man that looked to be about his mothers age but I knew that he was just a friend of hers he had brown hair. One of them was another girl but she seemed more pale then any of them. She had short light brown hair. Her hair didn't even reach her shoulders.

His mother was crying refusing to let go of him for a few minutes. While she hugging him the girl and his mother's friend came up and hugged him as well. The other boy stayed back but they smiled at each other. The boy seemed to be about his age if not a year or two older. I decided that it was now or never so I asked him if I could talk to him alone for a minute. We went to some near by trees and I started to talk.

"Severin I want to tell you who I am, I'm..." I stopped mid sentence because there was a loud crash that came from the house.


	23. Remember the past

We started running and when we got there Severin stared in disbelief and I was just angry. There was a huge hole blasted through the side of the house with fire and smoke inside. A figure started to emerge from the flames.

It was a dark creature and it brought some friends, there were about nine of them in total. The one that first came out started to laugh when he saw Severin. Severin didn't like it's maniacal laugh and decided to put a stop to it. "What did you do?"

It stopped laughing and looked at him with a crazed look. "What am I doing? Well boy that should be obvious I'm destroying your house for fun. Then I'm going to kill you."

It started to laugh for a minute and it stopped to look at Severin expecting to see fear. Instead it saw anger on his face, and so did I. I decided to remind Severin of who he was before he decided to charge in blindly. I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me.

"Severin I know you want to stop him but I need to tell you something important before you do."

"What's that?" I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Severin I know you don't remember me but my name is Rose, I used to be your friend. I saved you from dying several years ago. You can beat but you need to use your powers, you have to remember Dara!"

At the word Dara something clicked in his brain and he suddenly knew what I was talking about. "Rose your... your alive?"

"Yes I am, but now is not the time for that right now, you need to take down that dark creature."

I pointed to it and he smiled a little. He looked back at me and without even speaking or using my powers to read him mind I knew what he was going to say. 'I'm glad your back.' Then he summoned his weapons and his long black coat appeared to. He walked up to the creature and it looked amused.

"Well would you look at this the demon boy remembers who he is."

"Yes I do and now I'm going to show you why you shouldn't mess with me or my friends."

He had a smile on his face for the first three words and even sounded cheery but for the rest he looked mad and his voice was serious. He took out his sword and cut off the arm of the creature. It wailed in pain then ordered the others to kill him. They did as they were told and attacked Severin, he fought them all off with only one hand.

His specialty was one handed combat when he was in a fight. He would only use one hand unless his opponent had either made him extremely angry or they were tough. He made a slashing movement and knocked them all down. He started to advance and while he did his eyes started to glow the blue color that they always did when he was fighting the creatures or any of Yumi's people.

He suddenly went at them with all he had and got two of them. The one that was missing an arm looked extremely frustrated. The others started hitting him with as many attacks as they could and he just kept using one hand and fended them off. However one snuck up behind hi and before I could warn him it stabbed him with two swords It stabbed him below his rib cage on both sides.

It took it's swords away and Severin just stopped for a moment. Then suddenly he turned around and cut it into for pieces. He cut it's upper body and while he did this it's arms were cut off to. He continued to defend and attack and after several minutes had gotten all but one. He advanced toward the one with just one of it's arms.

It tried to run but Severin was to quick. He caught up to it and stabbed it were it's heart was. It's heart was on the right side of it's body so he didn't hit it were he would have if it were a human. He would never hurt a human but none the less. It fell to the ground and within minutes they disintegrated.

Their bodies didn't last long but it was better if you got rid of it as soon as possible. Severin sheathed his sword and stopped using his power. He looked back and saw me looking at him. I smiled and he smiled at me. He looked to his friends and his mother. They were all staring at him and he looked at them with a sad expression.

The boy with the black hair walked up to him and started yelling at him. "Idiot, how could you get hurt!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Please don't yell at me!" His friends and his mother had looks of complete bewilderment on their faces. I was confused to because I had never seen someone yell at them right after seeing their power. I laughed a little and Severin turned to me.

"Rose, don't laugh at me!"

"Well it's funny I mean how many humans do you know that would yell at a blue lightning demon after seeing their power?"

"Fair enough, but still you don't have to laugh."

I shrugged and he just sighed. I suddenly remembered Blythe and looked around. She and her family were hiding behind some trees looking terrified. I walked over and Blythe looked at me. I put my hand on her head and she just kept staring at me.

"Blythe you have now seen what you may have to deal with if you come with me. If you want to go home I will take you there and you will never have to see me again."

She hugged me and I was surprised. "I want to come with you."

I smiled and looked at Severin. "Well then it seems we might have some people joining us Severin."

"Indeed it does."

He looked at his friends not wanting to ask the question because he was afraid of what they were going to say. I decided to ask it for him. "Well if any one wants to leave they can. You don't have to come and we won't force you to."  
They all looked at each other and they all stayed where they were. "Well if your all sure then we'll all be off."

I snapped my fingers for dramatic effect and the door appeared out of no where. I opened it and everyone stepped inside. Severin went in just before me and I went in last closing it as I did. We went to the front and gave them the exact same tour after the other blue lightning demons welcomed Severin back.

We got his dragon that had grown a bit. Before it could barely fit around someones finger but now it was big enough to go around Severins neck and that wasn't counting the tail. It's claws were sharp but it couldn't get through Severin's coat.

It went on his shoulders and stayed there when we went to the infirmary to check on his wounds. They seemed to be fine so I wrapped them in my ribbons and let him go to his room to sleep. The only one left was Alborz and I had a feeling that he was going to be the most interesting to visit.


	24. The Last Demon

Severin was really happy to be back and I couldn't stop smiling. I had five of the six and I just needed to get Alborz and all of them would be back. I watched the tapes on Severin and found out that it took longer for him to forget about me. He meet his friend with the black hair names Nash on a blood moon.

He meet the rest after that. The darker skinned girl was named Daria, the guy with brown hair was named Garrett, his mothers name was Flora, and the girl with light brown hair was named Winter. I told the other after two weeks that I would be getting Alborz and they freaked out.

I was so surprised by their reactions that I almost jumped, almost. They where ecstatic and I could hear everyone running to see what was going on. I guessed that they thought that something bad happened. The first person that came into the room yelled, "Where's the fire!"

We all looked at each other and started to laugh. Some of them had to grab their sides because they laughed to hard. We told them that they where just exited because I was getting the last blue lightning demon. They looked at us like we were crazy and we just kept talking. We talked for an hour before I excused myself and cleaned the dishes by the sink.

People kept leaving the dishes and they got piled up. My human family offered to help more times then I could count but I told them no and they would leave me alone for about ten minutes before asking again. I finally finished after actually washing the dishes and the constant pestering.

I walked out of the room and the others were off doing something so no one bombarded me with questions. I went to my room grabbed my swords, my guns, my cloak, and my mask. I put them all on and walked out the door before anyone barged into my room. I walked down the stairs and the others all stopped me to say good luck.

Blythe hugged me and my youngest sister looked angry. Everyone told me to be safe and I said see you. I never said see you later because there was always the possibility that I would be killed by Yumi and die before I came back. I would make sure that I didn't though, I went to the eleventh door and walked through it.

I surprisingly wasn't in the place I first meet Alborz I was in a small town that Alborz lived in. I was at the edge of town and no one was around. I saw that it was dark so I guessed that because this wasn't the best part of town everyone was staying away from it. I could sense that Alborz was really close but this was weird. I had no clue why in all of the other world they were all far away and in this one he was so close.

I decided to turn invisible and find him. This was a small town and word traveled fast in this town. I started to fly to find him and I did in just five minutes. I went on a roof top and waited to find out what he was doing. I watched as he walked down a road into a alley way and twisted and turned down the path until he reached an old looking door that any normal person would just pass by.

He walked in and went to the second floor of the building he was in. It was a small building that looked decrepit and abandoned. I could tell that it was a very old building probably full of garbage and other things you didn't want around. He went into a room with a bed and a small table. He went to the bed and sat down on it. He looked tired and frustrated and I didn't know why.

I didn't try to talk to him because one he might not know who I am and two he would probably say no if I asked him to come back now so I decided to see what was going on before I did anything. He lay down on the bed and slept until the next morning. He woke up and immediately went out to do something.

He went into town and being more cautious then I had ever seen anyone ever he went to a store and got some food. He got some pre-made food and ate it while on te way to somewhere I was sure I would find out about soon. He went into a small building that was out of the way but looked a heck of a lot better then where he stayed at last night.

I made a connection to his mind and saw what he was doing. He was following someone into a back room that I could tell not just anyone could go into. I saw him go in and there was a man in there that looked young but tough but he would never be able to beat Alborz even without his power.

Alborz sat in a chair opposite the man and he looked at him and smiled. "Well if it isn't A, how are you?"

"Skip the pleasantries and tell me why I'm here."

"A why are you always like that and also why don't you tell me your real name? You keep telling me to just call you A."

"There is no reason for you to know my name right now Zaire. Tell me why I'm here or I'm leaving."

"Now, now don't be hasty, I have a job for you it's right up your alley. I need you to find someone and bring them to me. He has something I need and I need it as soon as possible, can you do it or do I need to call in someone else?"

"This job is childs play I could do it with my eyes closed."

Zaire smiled and gave him a file. Alborz took it and walked out of the room. He was about to exit the building and I stopped the connection. I watched as he walked out of the building and went down the alley to a crowded street. He went into a coffee shop and went to a table in the corner with no windows.

I made a connection and saw that he ordered some hot chocolate and opened the file he was given. It had a picture of the guy he was supposed to find and info on the guy and where he normally went during the course of the day. He looked through everything and read through it until he memorized it.

His hot chocolate came and he drank it in about ten minutes. He gave the waiter twice as much as he was supposed to and when he said to keep the change the waiter was happy. He put the file down when someone walked into the shop. Alborz made sure not to be noticed by the guy and when he went into the bathroom he slipped out of the building unnoticed.

I stopped the connection and followed him as he walked down the street to put some distance between him and the building. I kept looking back to see if the guy that walked into the coffee shop was following him but he wasn't. Alborz was walking around the town to see if he could find the guy and he did after twenty minutes.

He followed him and waited until he went into an alley with a dead end and he went and talked to the guy. He told him that he needed to bring him somewhere and the man didn't want to. "Have it your way then but don't say I didn't warn you."

He knocked him unconscious with one kick to the head and he brought him to the place he went to, to get the job. He walked in to the room even though someone tried to stop him. He opened the door and went in without a second thought.

He showed him the guy and Zaire smiled. "Thank you A that was fast here's your payment."

He handed him an envelope with a decent amount of cash from what I could tell. Alborz walked out of the room and went out of the building. He went to another building that looked abandoned and slept there that night. He woke up and got a new job from Zaire. He did it that morning and he spent the rest of the day having some fun which he needed.

He saw the man from the coffee shop again and got away from him as quickly as he could. Alborz was like this for a week it was basically his daily schedule. One day Zaire said they were moving their operation and Alborz was to come with him he got the few things he had and went with them.

Zaire still didn't know what Alborz's name was but he really wanted to know. Zaire arranged for them to go to the new location in a car and Alborz went in the car when they were leaving the next day. He kept asking Alborz to tell him about himself and the only thing he said was that it was better if he didn't know who he was.

He wanted to know more but Alborz ignored him by reading a book. There wasn't a title on the book but I saw that it was interesting. They went past eighteen cities before stopping at the nineteenth. Zaire asked if he would help set up and he nodded. He helped set it up and it only took about an hour to get it set up.

Their cover was that they were a book store which I found odd because Alborz was reading a book when they were driving there. Alborz walked around the town and figured out the lay out before finding somewhere he could stay. He decided to go to a hotel but signed in under a different name.

He payed with cash and after he checked out the room he went and got some food, he ate in the room and went to sleep after that.


	25. Books And Letters

The next day Alborz got up and went to the new location and Zaire got him a new job. It was to find information on something and he got it in two hours. It was hard to find the information according to Zaire but it was easy for Alborz to find. When he gave him the information Zaire said that he found out that in the last town Alborz stayed in old abandoned buildings and that he slept in a hotel last night.

He offered to let him stay with him and he shrugged and said why not. Alborz agreed to meet with him in a couple of hours when Zaire was going home so Alborz didn't have to find the place and get lost. Alborz didn't mention that he knew every inch of the town already for some reason.

So five hours later they met and Zaire showed him where he lived. Alborz didn't have anything so he didn't take up to much space with his things. Zaire had a spare bedroom and he let Alborz use it. Alborz went to sleep soon after that and Zaire went to sleep three hours after that.

Zaire had to wake Alborz up because he didn't want to get up. Alborz was really tired for some reason even he didn't know why. Zaire was a surprisingly good cook and he made breakfast for Alborz. He ate and went to a store and bought a book. I guessed that it was the second book after the one he was reading before. It turned out it was a series of books that he was reading.

He left the book lying around so I checked to see what book it was. I was surprised to see that it was a book that he was reading in my world just before I died. I wondered why he decided to read this book in the first place. I remember how I told him that it was a good book series and told him he should read it, he never would have if I hadn't suggested it to him.

I put the book back where I found it and left before he came back. He started to read the book that night and stopped reading at about one in the morning. He got up and started reading it during breakfast. "Hey A, what book is that?"

"It's just a book."

"Oh come on A tell me what it's called."

"No."

"Why it's just a book title please tell me."

"I don't want to."

Zaire looked sad but he kept asking until Alborz walked out and went for a walk in town. He took the book with him and read it when he stopped to buy some hot chocolate in a shop. He payed to much again and left without saying anything to the person at the counter before he did, he went into a shop with all manner of objects.

He looked at a bunch of stuff before seeing someone I never thought would be there. It was the guy from the coffee shop in the other town again. How was he in this town let alone in the same place as Alborz again. Alborz slipped out the door before the person could see him and hid until late that night.

He went back to Zaire's place long after dark and Zaire apparently stayed up waiting for him because he was worried. Alborz simply said he stayed out a lot and that it wasn't unusual for him. He went to sleep after that and Zaire couldn't even say another word before he did, he woke up and Zaire said he had a job for him.

He took the job and did it that day before going to a movie for no reason. He went back home late again and Zaire was up waiting for him. Suddenly when they were eating dinner Zaire asked something odd. "Hey A why are you so mysterious?"

"Because that's just who I am."

"Well it's not normal. You never talk that much, your always out doing stuff without telling me first, and I can't find anything on your past. How on earth does that happen, it's like you didn't exist before two months ago."

I was surprised when he said that it was two months ago. That was the time when I turned back into my old self and started finding the blue lightning demons. "I destroyed all evidence of my existence before two months ago."

Zaire looked at him surprised and looked slightly troubled, "Why did you do that?"

"I did because I did, there's no reason for you to know that yet so for now I won't tell you." He finished his dinner and went to sleep after that without saying another word. He had a nightmare I guessed because he was tossing and turning in his sleep, then after about an hour he bolted up and yelled no.

Zaire ran into the room thinking Alborz was in trouble but after he ran in he saw that Alborz had his head in his hands and he was sweating like crazy. "A what's wrong, why were you yelling?"

"It was nothing I'm fine."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be yelling now tell me what it was."

"I said it was nothing now can you please leave?"

He looked at Alborz for a minute before nodding a little, "Yeah okay but if something else happens just tell me."

He let the room and closed the door but not before glancing back at Alborz. Alborz got up and went to a window that was in the room. He put his hand to the glass and looked out the window. "I'll find you someday, I know your alive."

For a second I thought he was talking about me but I knew that I had erased his memories so he was probably talking about someone else. He walked away from the window after he said that and went back to sleep. This time he stayed asleep and didn't toss and turn. The next day Zaire gave him a job and Alborz did it quickly enough.

Zaire gave him three other jobs that day and he did them all in a timely manner. He stayed out late picking up some things. Alborz went back after going to five different places and getting one item from each shop. He came back a lot later then he normally did and once again Zaire stayed up to wait for him.

He went passed him without a word. He went to his room and put the objects in a drawer still wrapped in the paper they were in when he got them. He went to bed and slept for the night and all of the next day. He even slept that night to. He woke up the day after he went to sleep and Zaire gave him two jobs.

He did them and did some random things that day. He saw the guy that day and once again managed to slip passed him. He went the next two days before something else actually happened. He saw the man again and this time he wasn't able to slip passed him. The man saw him as he tried to slip out and started following him while he walked down the street.

The man was fast walking to try to catch up to him but Alborz was good at making quick get always. He rounded a corner and managed to hide before the man turned the corner. He looked everywhere he could think of but in the end he didn't find Alborz. He left and Alborz quickly went home before he could come back.

He ran home and when he got there Zaire was surprised to see him back so soon. Alborz didn't say anything he just went to his room and stayed there for the rest of the evening. He went out to do a job Zaire gave him and did it as fast as he could. He went back home and stayed in his room again.

He actually went and did something the day after that and it wasn't a job. He went to a couple more shops and got more items that were wrapped up. He put them in the pockets of a long coat that he always wore and went to the same book store as before. He got the third book of the series and was about to leave when the man came into the book store.

The man saw him and started walking up to him. He didn't see his face because he turned around as soon as he walked in. He asked if there was a back door and the person behind the counter lead him to the door to the back. He walked out the door and ran as fast a he could back home.

He lost him in the shop but he ran to be safe. He went home and once again stayed in his room. He put the items into the same drawer as the others and went to sleep. He did three jobs that day and came back that night and Zaire looked worried. "A look at this."

"What is it?" He handed him a letter that just said 'A' on it but when he opened it and read it the letter said Alborz.

The letter read, 'Dear Alborz I know your wondering who wrote this but you'll find out soon enough. I have all of your friends coming to one location and unless you come I can't guarantee their safety. Come to the abandoned church near the cliff outside of town and bring your friend Zaire. Remember what will happen if you don't come Alborz. I hope you'll come.'

He looked at the letter and I could tell he was angry. No he wasn't angry he was furious. He threw the letter into the fire in the fire place and fast walked to the door. "Zaire come with me."

He was surprised but he followed him. He got a taxi and told the driver to go to the abandoned church and to get there as fast as he could. The driver took 'as fast as you can' seriously and drove like a mad man down the road. Alborz wasn't fazed by the speed or the sudden turns, he just had a look of anger on his face the entire time.

The driver went as far as the road up to the church saying that's as far as he was willing to go. Alborz gave him a hundred dollar bill as payment and told him to keep the change. They got out of the car and Alborz told him to up to the church before him. He hid in the trees close to the church.


	26. Always Remember

Zaire went into the church and Alborz waited for about ten minutes when he saw something in the sky. He recognized it and so did I. It landed at the back of the church and when it did Alborz went out from the back of the trees and fast walked up the path to the church. He got there in about two minutes and by that time he was even angrier than when he read the letter.

He open the doors and when he did a bolt of blue lightning was in the background and the doors swung completely open because he opened them with such force. The doors were really large they were huge they were basically big slabs of stone. There was a lot of dramatic effect with his entrance because of the blue lightning along with the crack of thunder and the huge doors swinging completely open so suddenly.

There were about twenty people in the church which I was surprised about. Ten were on one side and ten were on the other side. The person that kept following Alborz was on the left side of the room. Zaire was on the left side as well and he looked amazed when Alborz came in.

At the end of the room was a man that had Black hair and red eyes. They weren't as deep a red as mine but they were still red. He was dressed in all black as well. Alborz looked at him and you could literally feel his anger. He walked into the room at a fast walk that you saw when someone was really angry.

The man in black smiled a mocking smile and spoke. "Well Alborz how nice of you to join us."

Alborz didn't let him say anything other then that line. He walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the wall with one hand. "You bastard why did you have to do all of this, why did you bring my friends here and make me bring Zaire?! You could have just left them alone but instead you had to bring all of them here, tell me why!"

"Why you ask, well isn't it obvious? It was so you would actually come here Alborz. We know that you never really forgot Rose you just pretended that you did. You remembered everything and we knew you wouldn't have come if we hadn't done this."

"I could never forget Rose or the others and you are right I would never have come if you had just asked but you could have just come after me directly! You didn't have to come after my friends!"

"Alborz I suggest you let me go before you do something you'll regret."

Suddenly several Dark creatures came down from the ceiling and Alborz let go and jumped back. After he did several more figures came down and I had no idea what they were. There were about thirty five figures, not counting the man in black. I looked at the figures that I couldn't identify and realized what they were.

They were human but they were morphed like the girl from Mairus's world. Except they were at a different stage then her. They seemed to be farther along in the experiments I guessed Yumi was running, I felt so bad for them but now wasn't the time for pity.

Alborz looked at them and the man in black went to the front of the group and smiled at him. "Well Alborz you have two choices, one come with us quietly or two resist and risk everyone here dying. What will it be?"

"I choose option three give you the chance to leave before I start coming after you. I'll give you to the count of five."

The man smiled thinking he was bluffing, he wasn't. "One."

When he said that his long white coat appeared in place of the one from before. "Two."

He advanced a step and several them stepped back. "Three."

His eyes started glowing blue and a wave washed over me. I could feel his power but I was almost swept away. He was more powerful then Severin. But how was that possible, was it from Tora's power or was it Alborz that caused it? "Four."

He advanced a step again and they moved back again. "Five."

He summoned his weapons and his voice changed from normal to sounding what people thought of as a demonic voice. To me it was one of the nicest sounds I had ever heard, he put his hands on his sword and went after them. He drew his sword but as he did he changed it into a scythe.

Their weapons were able to change but only if they wanted them to. Up until now none of them had wanted to change their weapons. Alborz and the others only changed their weapons when they were serious. If Alborz was changing his let alone into a scythe he was dead serious. Alborz took his scythe and cut down three dark creatures.

The rest scattered before he could hit them. He kept going after them and got at least one before the rest moved. He used his scythe with such skill that even I was impressed. He didn't hit any of the humans just the dark creatures. They all regrouped and Alborz turned around and used one of the blue lightning techniques he learned.

He made a slashing movement with his scythe and when he did a blade of blue lightning went for them and it hit five of them. Suddenly the man in black was behind him and he got Alborz. He actually ripped out his heart and it turned to dust as soon as it left his body.

When ever a piece of our body was separated from us it turned to dust so no one could use it to try to learn about our anatomy. Alborz wasn't fazed and he just tried to hit him. He was fast and got out of the way before he hit him. He went after the dark creatures and he got two but when he did the man in black got him again.

This time he used a technique the dark creatures did. He used the dark orb and blasted a hole in his stomach. Alborz tried to get him again but he got away again. he kept hitting the dark creatures but the man in black kept hurting him. He actually got every wound that the other five got when they were fighting the dark creatures.

He was never fazed by it though he just kept fighting. I couldn't believe it he was getting hurt so much but he didn't care. Eventually he got all of the dark creatures. That only left six and those were the humans. I wasn't counting the man in black though. Alborz turned to the humans and they seemed afraid.

They thought he was going to attack but he didn't. He stopped using his power and his eyes turned normal. He was showing them that he was a friend. The man told them to attack him but they didn't instead they looked at the man then at him. They walked over to Alborz and stayed behind him.

"They don't take orders from you now. Just admit it you've lost."

The man looked at him then smiled. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve demon boy."

He took out a small stone and ran at him with it. He hit him with it and the stone was absorbed by his skin. The man's hand went into him but it wasn't hurting him. Suddenly he pulled something out of him, it was a person. Alborz looked at the man and the man was shocked, "Feroze!"

"Alborz!"

The man suddenly jumped and looked at Alborz from a hole in the roof. "I wouldn't want to be around you right now."

He disappeared and Alborz suddenly felt strange. I realized what was going on. That stone reacted to the blue lightning demons power. He was going out of control. He clutched his chest and fell to the ground. His eyes started glowing and black markings appeared on his skin.

The marks only appeared if they were using their power at their limit and if this continued he was going to be consumed. He would go on a rampage, never being able to return to who he was before. Suddenly I heard Alborz speak it was one word just one word, but I was amazed.

"Rose." He said my name. Suddenly I jumped in front of him and when I landed I became visible. Alborz looked at me and I knelt down.

"Alborz I have to tell you something, something that you should have been told long ago."

I picked up his head so he was sitting up and I hugged him. "It's okay." Suddenly his power stopped magnifying it stopped when I said those two words.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, you don't have to be in pain all on your own, you don't have to be sad anymore. No matter who you are no matter what you do there will be people by your side. I'm back now and I promise I will never leave your side again."

He looked at me, "Do you promise."

I smiled, "I promise Alborz I'll never leave you again."

The marks on his skin disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing. His power was going back to the way it was before. Alborz was stopping it from going out of control. He smiled and I smiled at him. "Rose, can I sleep?"

"Yes you can. You deserve it after all you've been through."

I put my forehead on his forehead and he started to fall asleep. "Dream a nice dream Alborz, you can finally sleep peacefully after all these years."

He smiled just before he fell asleep. His power completely vanished from him. It now lay dormant in him once more. I put him on the ground and made my ribbons into a blanket. I put it on him and he slept peacefully. The people that came to the church watched everything that happened and didn't say a single word.


	27. Together Again

The morphed humans inched toward Alborz and I nodded at them to come closer. They did and they stayed with him until he woke up. He slept for the rest of the night and into the day. He woke up the next night and when he did he sat up and looked at the morphed humans then at me then his friends.

He got up after he saw them and looked at me. "Let's go. Zaire, Feroze are you coming?"

I got up and followed him to the door. Feroze, and Zaire followed us to. Suddenly someone called out to Alborz telling him to wait. He turned around and it saw that it was the man that was following him. "You are telling us what the hell is going on here."

"If you knew you would be dragged in to this more then you are now. You could die just because you knew about it. Do you still want to know?"

"Yes we want to know so tell us what's going on."

"Fine."

He looked at me and I knew why, he thought it would be easier to show them. I snapped my fingers and a portal opened up. We all fell through it and we were falling on the other side. It was from a great height. It was snowing and you could see the sun setting just above the mountains, we fell from about five hundred feet in the air.

We were just about to hit the ground and most of the humans were yelling. Alborz and I slowed there decent but didn't slow our own. We hit the ground and a bunch of slow flew in the air. We landed with one knee on the snow covered ground and the other was parallel with our upper bodies.

The humans were slowly making their way down and while they were Alborz and I looked at each other and started to laugh. The others were confused because they hadn't expected us to laugh after that drop. We stop laughing when they landed with a soft crunch from the snow.

Alborz stopped smiling and looked at them. "Quick explanations before I show you the things I'm going to show you. Rose and I aren't human although you could have guessed that. Anyway there are six of what I am counting me but there are only two of what Rose is counting her.

I'm not completely like the others of my race though, I'm different for an unexplained reason. Rose's parents aren't normal either, they changed my genes into something unique but Rose has it in her as well. Rose can you show them what you look like?"

I nodded I took off my cloak and my mask, they all looked at me and I smiled a little. "Yes, yes I look weird to all of you but Alborz has seen what I look like before and he's used to it so follow his example."

"Well then I'll show you all what I need to show you."

He turned around and started walking and told them to follow him. They did and he just kept walking with a slight grin. He stopped and so did they. "This is the first thing I need to show you."

He walked off the path and I followed, his friends followed after a minute. It was like there was a barrier that made us disappear so they were skeptical. When the walked through they saw one of Alborz's memories. "This is the beginning of the story. This is when Rose saved my life."

Alborz pointed to a small figure, it was him when he was a kid. He was playing in the snow near a really steep mountain when suddenly there was an avalanche. He tried to run but the snow was gaining on him. I sprang out and grabbed him around the waist and flew up just in time. I waited until the avalanche stopped before setting him down.

He looked at me and just kept staring at me until a minute or so later he spoke. "Thank you."

I looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome, by the way what's your name?"

"Alborz."

"Well Alborz nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he took it and smiled at me. Then the memory faded and we walked back to the path. We walked to another memory and walked in and this time his friends followed without hesitation.

"This is the next thing I need to show you,this was when I met the others."

Everyone was there greeting Alborz. Adao, Mairus, Rensu, Amoz, and Severin were saying hi and shaking his hand. Alborz, the real one, was smiling while this was happening.

"This was after I met Rose, I was the last one to be found, all of the others were there before me. I became friends with all of them soon after, Severin was the one that I hung out with the most. We had more in common then with the others. We even have the same hair color."

The memory slowly faded and he walked away after it was gone. He walked to the next memory and went inside. I followed and his friends were close behind. "This is the next one I need to show you."

I knew this memory. It felt like it happened yesterday. This was the first battle. "We were in a wa, Rose told us we didn't have to get involved but we did anyway. It was a war that would decide the fate of the universe. Rose and Yumi are the only two of their kind but they aren't friends.

Rose wanted to help the humans and every other species out there but Yumi wanted to destroy them all. She would only leave those that would follow her. Those she deemed worthy of serving her. Rose fought against her so that wouldn't happen but in the end it turned into a full scale war. Now that war will continue because she's back."

It was the first battle that was being shown. Well the first real battle anyway. I was fighting Yumi and the rest were fighting the others. The six were my generals. Even as children they had more military tact then even the best generals that ever lived on any of the planets.

I told them they didn't have to fight after all they were still children but they did anyway. They stayed with me until the day I would have died. The memory faded and Alborz turned and left. He walked to one more memory the last one he was going to show. "This is the last one I'm going to show you."

He walked in and I followed. His friends were confused, they knew that there was more to see so why didn't he show them? I didn't tell them but the reason was because the rest of it was private. Well even more private then the other memories. He would never show them those memories. They walked into the last memory and they were at a loss for words.

It was Alborz when he was ten and he was staring out the window with glazed eyes. I knew why, it was after I had died, or after they though I had died. He wasn't crying though I had no clue why, all the others cried. "This was after Rose supposedly died, I knew that she wasn't dead, she would never die from that. I was sad that she was gone but I knew that somehow she had survived."

The ten year old Alborz had something in his hand, It was a stone that my mother had given him. She gave all of them one but they were all a little different. They were all shaped like a tear drop but they were about five times bigger then a real tear from someones eye. They all had a ring of dark blue but in the center was a different color.

It matched the color of their jackets. Alborz had a stone with a snow white center. Severin had a jet black center for his stone, Adao a sky blue center his was lighter then his jackets because the stone would have been the same blue color for the entire stone, Amoz had a rock gray center for his stone, Mairus had a crimson red center for his, and Rensu had a leaf green center.

They all cherished the stones and had kept them all this time even though they never knew why after they lost their memories. They said they couldn't bare to part with them for some reason. Somehow Alborz remembered me even though his memories were supposed to be erased.

The stones glowed when they sang a certain song but Alborz wasn't singing it at the time so it wasn't glowing. He just kept staring out the window. Suddenly it started snowing and he looked at the snow flakes as they fell. He smiled a little when he saw them and he closed his eyes. Then the memory faded and it was gone. Then he stepped out of the memory and walked down the path.

"There's someone that I have to visit." I followed him knowing where he was going. The others followed and looked confused the entire time. We stopped at a huge tree that was right in the middle of the huge forest of Alborz's mind. He walked into it and disappeared.

I walked in to and his friends walked in after a minute. It was dark like in Adao's mind but unlike that time there were small orbs of light. They were beautiful when you looked at them. We walked until there was a lone figure standing in shadows.

Alborz walked up to the figure and stopped just a little out of arm reach. "Hello old friend." The figure looked back and smiled. "Hello Alborz, Rose it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yes I apologize for that, I've been a little tied up recently."

He looked at me, he was still smiling. He held out his hand and I took it. I was happy to see him again. He looked just like I remembered him. After that his friends asked a lot of questions. Some of them we refused to answer, others we couldn't, and the rest we did answer. We left after the three of us talked in the ancient language.

We shared a couple of laughs and told a few stories. I didn't tell them about the life I lead as a human though. I wanted to tell them all at the same time. It would be easier and I could answer there questions if any at the same time to. We went out of Alborz's consciousness and he was considerably more happy.

He turned to his friends and they all looked at him with mixed expressions. "So what do you want to do you can leave or you can stay. Though I don't recommend the second option."

Surprisingly enough they all said they wanted to stay. Alborz looked indifferent when they said that but when he turned around he was smiling and he looked like he was about to cry. "Well Rose let's go home."

I looked at him and he smiled. I could tell that he was happy that I was back. "Then let's go."

I turned and snapped my fingers. The door formed and I opened it. Everyone walked in and Alborz went in after me because he insisted. We went to the front and everyone followed us as we went to the main room. I opened the door and immediately the others started running. They all greeted Alborz and even hugged him once or twice.

I was the happiest out of all of them though, I felt like my heart would leap out of my chest at any moment. I introduced him to my human family and everyone else and I could tell that everyone liked him. He always had a light air around him that made everyone like him.

We got his tiger Savas and he was happy to see him to. That night we had a party to celebrate the fact that all of the blue lightning demons were back. I decided I would wait to tell them about my human life. I didn't want them getting sad over anything though what I wasn't sure.

We celebrated well into the night before several people passed out either from exhaustion or because they had to much to drink. They were all happy and toward the end of the night when everyone was tired well all except the six. They talked me into singing and when I did everyone listened.

Even the people that passed out drunk roused themselves and listened. After I was done everyone clapped and I smiled. The party ended soon after that and I was happy that they were happy. The next morning I gave several people head ache medicine and gave them food.

I told them that afternoon about what happened when I was human and they were surprised but they were happy because I came back after that. I watched the videos on Alborz's past and found out that the reason he erased his past was because he was being 'hunted' as the person put it.

It turned out that his past was happy for a while but it suddenly did a one eighty and it all went wrong. At least he didn't have to go back to his world if he didn't want to. I brought the objects he left here and he was happy.

Everything was fine for now but there was a storm brewing that would tear down all of out lives when it hit. But we would cross that bridge when we came to it for now I was happy and I didn't want to think about anything else.


	28. Loose Ends

The blue lightning demons were back but problems were arising quicker then I expected. It was close to hell week and that wasn't good. Once every six months we were overwhelmed by our power and had to be locked into a room for an entire week. We would destroy anything we could find and if there were a person we would hurt them.

If there wasn't anyone around to hurt we would harm ourselves. We couldn't stop ourselves so we just took as many precautions before hand. Our rooms have ten inches of metal lining them so we couldn't get out of our rooms. We also made sure our doors were sound proof so no one would try to open the door to our rooms.

The only people that know about hell week are the seven of us. The other people had no clue. We made up a story that we were doing a lot of work and had to be left alone. There was also the fact that the blue lightning demons had a medical condition that was getting worse.

They had an internal condition that was going to kill them. The reason they had it was because of their powers. None the less I had to perform a procedure to save them but I didn't know if I was going to be able to. I might mess up and even one small mistake was fatal.

Plus the fact that Yumi's people were more active so we were out all the time fighting them. We still found time to hang out though. So there were some problems but I decided to look on the bright side and say that everything was going to be fine. We had all just gotten back from stopping some of Yumi's people.

We were just in time for breakfast. I made a bunch of food and we all ate. I decided to bring up hell week. "So hell week is next week so we have to made sure we're in our rooms when it happens."

They all looked at me and nodded. The others came in soon after and we were all eating. We finished at the same time and that was almost right after they walked in. We cleaned our dishes and left to go to our rooms to get some sleep. I stayed up to read the books that told how to do the surgery.

The rest slept for the entire day and didn't wake up once. I didn't see anything on the scanners saying Yumi's people were up to something so we got a day off. We all lounged around, talked, played games, and flew a bit as well, it was a rather enjoyable day. We actually got every day off leading uup to hell week.

Yumi had hell week at the time so we knew we would be fine for that. We told them the day before that we would be working and they said they wouldn't bother us. We locked ourselves in our rooms and waited for it to start. I was in my room waiting when suddenly I could feel my power taking over.

It always strained our bodies so it hurt when we felt it. After my power took over and I didn't have control anymore. I began to tear up the room as soon as it happened. I broke the lights first because that was just what happened ever time this happened. Then I threw the nightstand across the room and broke it, then I broke the frame of the bed and tore the mattress, blankets, and pillows.

Then I broke the desk in half and tore up the papers in the drawer. I took out all of the important ones and put them in my study. I locked my study before I locked myself in my room. I tore the cushions on the chairs and threw the chairs to break them. I clawed, punched, and kicked the walls until I hit the metal in the walls.

I broke everything I could until there was nothing to break. About an hour later I got bored and started to hurt myself. I couldn't stop myself try as I might. This went on for a week until finally hell week was over. I came back to my senses and when I did the room was a mess.

There was cotton, black feathers, pieces of wood and papers everywhere. There was also pieces of the walls, and ceiling on the floor. There was also blood everywhere, it was on the walls, the ceiling and on the remains of what I broke or tore in the room. I walked out of the room after I bandaged myself up. There weren't any wounds on my face which was lucky.

The others came out of their rooms when I did and they all looked terrible. I broke the mirror in my room so I couldn't see what I looked like but I guessed that I looked pretty bad to. We all went and got some food before the others saw us. After that we went into a secret room below the stairs.

It was a room made with stone walls and only had a fire for light. The fire was going in the fireplace when we went into the room. The fire only made heat when the room was getting cold so the room was warm but not to warm. There were pictures on the walls of when the others were kids, they were all about seven or eight in most of them.

There were group pictures but there were pictures with only one or two people in them. There were also couches, chairs, a book shelf, and a table. We ate and the others went to sleep. I read the books on the surgery while they were asleep. Alborz and Severin sat on the same couch and leaned on each other as they slept.

None of the humans knew about this room so no one was going to come into the room. I read for about seven hours before they woke up. I went out of the room after I turned invisible to make sure no one would see us. We still looked pretty bad so we made sure that no one would see us.

I told them that it was all clear and we went outside to relax and continue to heal. We also wanted to stay somewhere we could feel a nice breeze while we rested our sore bodies. We went outside and went to the lake. Our wings were sore but we flew anyway. My wings were bleeding because I tore out my feathers with such force.

The feathers would grow back but for now they would have to heal. We landed by the lake and lay in the grass by the lake. I could hear a lot of the animals including some dragons. We lay there with a slight breeze which Rensu enjoyed the most and the sun warming us up which Alborz enjoyed.

Adao floated in the water and seemed happy. Amoz lay on a rock that was half in the lake and didn't move an inch. Mairus made a circle of burnt grass and stayed in that. Severin was in the shade not to fart away from Alborz. They were all happy with their elements there to help them.

I lay in the grass looking at the stone my mother gave me. I remembered that I had the stone before I died. She was just giving it back when she gave me my powers back. The others had their stones in their hand to. We stayed there for a while until we felt better and we went back.

We went into our rooms to check and see if we looked better. I knew that the others did but I wasn't sure if I did. I went to my room and looked in the mirror. I just looked like I hadn't slept in a while which I hadn't. I went back out of the room and went to the library, I liked being in the library all the time.

I liked the smell of paper and how quiet it was, I went out sometime later to see that the others were talking to their friends. There friends were asking why they had been in their rooms for so long. Some of them were asking about their rooms which wasn't good. If they found out about hell week it could be really bad.

I told them all that it was just because some of the creatures had gotten in and tore up some of the rooms. I said that the rooms would be repaired soon so there was no need to worry. They believed me and all was well for the time being. The rooms fixed themselves so there would be nothing to worry about.

They would be back to normal by the end of the day. My friends came up to me and started talking to me. Clovis spoke first seeming the most worried. "Rose we saw your room what was that?"

"Some animals got in and tore it up, don't worry it'll be repaired soon."

"But we saw blood in there, whose blood was that?"

"That was some blood I was testing, now if you don't mind I have to do something."

It was true I did need to do something but I felt bad for just leaving like that. Still I had a lot to do and I didn't have much time. The others had things to do as well, they had to make plans for something very important. I was making a few files on my computer, the computers were like those futuristic ones you see in movies.

They're completely flat and aren't attached to anything. We called them halo-computers because they looked like a hologram or something. I was on the last file when they all came in giving me some files to look at. I had a file that I needed to give to each of them and they took them and went back to their rooms.

I looked at the files and saw that they were files showing the plans. They were plans for them to go on a trip, I checked them over and I okayed them and gave the files back to them. I started checking a few things when my friends came in, I looked and saw that they seemed odd.

I told them to come in and they did after a minute, they all either sat on my bed or on chairs. My human family, which I had recently decided I wouldn't call my family anymore, sat closer to me but Clovis sat closer to me then anyone. I was looking at some things I had to do and they just watched me.

I put a file together showing some people I had to visit, some things I needed to do, and the like. I was finally done and smiled a little. I stopped and the smile turned into an indifferent look and I turned to the others. "Do you want something?"

They looked at each other then Angela took her moms arms off of her and walked up to me. "Your working to hard big sis you should take a break."

"I can't there isn't enough time for that, I still have to do to many things, plus I just took a week long break."

Angela's mother leaned forward and spoke to me. "Yes but then you locked yourself in your room to do work for a week. We can tell that you haven't slept for several days at least."

"I'm fine in case you forgot I'm not human, I'm not a fragile as all of you."

She looked at me with concern on her face. "How long has it been since you last slept?"

"I haven't slept ever since Alborz came back."

They all looked at me horrified and Cabe, Clovis's younger brother and my best, human, friend looked at me and raised his voice. "It's been that long since you last slept, why?"

"Work, jobs, and training have kept me very busy, plus I need to plan a few trips to tie up some loose ends."

"What loose ends?"

"I know a lot of people many of them think I'm dead and I'm not going to keep letting them think that. Tomorrow the blue lightning demons and I will be gone so we can all do things we have to do."

They all looked at me and they looked worried, Angela looked at me and I just closed my eyes thinking. "Sis please sleep before you go tomorrow, please?"

I pat her head and she looked at me, she could tell that I wasn't going to sleep because I wouldn't promise her that I would. I told them all to go to their rooms and get some sleep. Everyone went and I was happy for that. Blythe came in not long after that and asked if she could stay with me, I told her she could and she was happy.


	29. Old friends

I started working on some papers and she tried to stay up with me but Blythe was out like a light before eleven. I let her sleep in my bed and I worked for the entire night. I made breakfast and the others came soon after and we started talking. I told them that I would be gone while they were on their trip.

We all got ready around eleven-thirty. I put on my weapons, my cloak, and my mask. We all said goodbye to our friends and such then we said goodbye to the others and we left. I went through one of the doors and ended up just outside of a city, it was night here and I was glad that I had some cover.

I started to fly until I was all the way across town and I saw police lights. I landed in an alley and started to walk towards the lights. The building was a fairly big house with one of the windows smashed. I walked up to the police tape and someone tried to stop me.

I showed them a badge and they let me through, all of the badges look similar no matter what universe you went to. I didn't even have to stop walking when they tried to stop me. I wasn't in the mood for someone telling me to not do something. I was still a bit angry and I needed to do something.

I walked up to one of the officers and he looked at me. "Aren't you a little to young to be over here."

I showed him the badge and he looked at me, the last name was Guardian on the paper so he wouldn't think it was odd that I didn't have a last name on the I.D. He took me to the head officer and he looked at me with one eye brow raised. He looked on the system and saw that I was in it.

I had hacked into the system saying that I was new though I had some dealings with law enforcement in the past. I was actually looking to talk to one of their officers but he wasn't there so I would have to find them later. They told me what was happening and I wasn't surprised.

Apparently a man had taken a family of five as hostages and was held up in the house. I walked out to the front of the house and I thought about what to do. I asked the head officer if he would let me try something and he laughed saying, "Knock yourself out kid."

I smiled just a little but I didn't let him see it. I went to the back of the house and jumped to one of the second story windows. I turned invisible and got the window open by using one of my ribbons to get into the window by the bottom and unlatching it. I went in and I locked it again and went quietly down the stairs.

I wasn't able to make noise while I was invisible but it was like an instinct. I got down the stairs and saw what was happening. The mother was crying begging him to let her children go and he was shouting at her to shut up. I went back up the stairs because I had an idea. I read his mind looking for anything that might be useful.

I found what I was looking for and went into one of the rooms. I hid my weapons under the bad in a bedroom and went back out. The stairs creaked and he looked up. "Oh whoops."

I made it sound like an accident but it was on purpose. "Well that was stupid now my plans ruined sorry about that."

The man looked at me and seemed to be shocked but he was quickly getting over it. I had to be careful one wrong move and he could shoot one of the family members. He pointed his gun at me and I looked at it though no one could tell that I was. "Who are you and how did you get in here."

"I'm just a random person that happened to be passing by and as for how I got in well a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Don't mess with me little girl I will shoot you."

"Don't call me little girl, daddy issues."

He looked at me with both anger and worry in his eyes. "That's right I know that when you were little your dad never payed attention to you and if he did he would just shout at you telling you how much he hated you."

He pulled the trigger on his gun and shot me in the right shoulder. "Oh what's wrong did I strike a nerve? Do you want me to say more about your childhood?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!"

He shot me in the leg and my forearm. I took a step forward and he backed away. "Your mother was always working so she wasn't there either. You didn't have any friends and you were bullied because you were small. No one was there for you as a kid no one cared about you."

"STOP IT!!!"

He shot me in my other leg and twice in my torso. He tried to shoot more but he was out of bullets and when he realized that he walked backward until he hit a wall and feel and slid down the wall. I walked up to him and I knelt down to look at him. "What are you, your no ordinary girl."

He looked at me utterly terrified and I smiled a little. "Your right I'm not do you want to know what I am?"

He just looked at me and didn't say anything. "Well I'll tell you what I am."

I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I'm the monster under your bed, your worst nightmare, a demon here to get you."

I looked at him and he was terrified he couldn't even speak. I got up and looked at the family. "You should all get out of here now."

I smiled and they all looked at me. There was a mom, a dad, two sisters, and the youngest was a boy. They all looked at me and I went and looked at the little boy. "I'm sure that was scary but you were very brave. Take care of your family and get them out of here for me okay?"

He nodded and I got up and went up stairs. I heard someone open the door and the head officer count. "One, two, three, four, five that's all of the family but where's the rookie?"

I quickly got my weapons and went back downstairs. I went out the door and two officers came and talked to me. I didn't let them say anything before I talked. "The man is in there with his back to a wall hurry and get him."

I made sure that my wounds were covered before I came out so they didn't see them. My clothes had restored themselves and as I was walking I wrapped them up and made it look like I was fine. I walked down the walk way to the head officer and he looked at me.

As soon as I was in front of him the officers came out with the man and the officer looked at me. The man saw me and started shouting at the officers. "KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME, KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!!!"

I smiled a little and the head officer stood looking awestruck at me. "How did you?"

I smiled a little and walked away from him. He just stared as I walked away and I wanted to tell him that I wasn't a rookie but I didn't. I walked up to the family and they looked at me and they all smiled. They were all wrapped in blankets sitting in an ambulance. The boy looked at me and I smiled. "Thanks for taking care of them for me."

He smiled even more and I smiled a little more then turned around and walked away. One of the nurses talked to the family then went and stopped me. "The family you saved said that you were the one that got shot in there."

"Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about that please?"

"Sure, but do you at least want me to make sure your okay?"

"No that's alright you just check on that family over there and make sure there okay."

I walked away and he watched me go. I told the head officer that I was going home and he said okay. I went around town and found a place to sleep. It was lucky that I had earned a ton of money in the past. For some reason the currency in every world exept the one I died in was the same.

It was basically all digital so you just either had to remember your code or use a card. I used a card so I didn't have to remember something unnecessary. I went onto the bed and started to read. It wasn't the books on the surgery though it was shakespeare. I read until about one in the morning then I turned off the light and went to sleep.

I only slept for about five hours but it was more then I had slept for several weeks. I checked to see how many hours I had been gone and it had only been about seven hours. I got up and decided to drink some water because I hadn't had anything to drink since breakfast. I went out and got some food for while I was walking.

I just got some pastries to eat and started eating while I walked, I got to the police station about thirty minutes later and went in. I asked the person at the front desk for a person named Alex Rola and she checked. It turned out that Alex was the head of the entire department last time Alex was just a patrol officer.

I walked into the office not stopping when a person told me to wait. I walked in and Alex looked up and saw me. She got up and looked at me with utter disbelief. "Rose I can't believe it your alive."

"Yes I've heard it all before Alex, so your at the top now I didn't think you would be able to get here that quick."

"Yeah I tried really hard but anyway what happened to you?"

"Oh you know this and that, well I guess if you the top dog then you'll be the one communicating with me and my people. Oh and can you tell the people in the other world that I'm back I don't think any of them have changed their office heads have they?"

"I don't know but I would guess not."

"Good well I'm on a tight schedule so I have to go but tell me if you need any help."

I waved on my way out and she just kept staring at me. I walked out of the station and went to the edge of town. I opened the door and walked through it. I walked into the hall and went to the main room. I went to my room and put my things away. I had just put my weapons away when I got a message.

I still had my mask and cloak on so I answered it. "Rose, why didn't you tell me in person that you were alive!?"

It was another police station but in another world, I hated this guy he was always so loud. For the next half hour I was answering call after call from these people and almost all of them shouted at me. I told them who they were supposed to talk to if they needed help and stopped the call before they could yell more.

I had to give the loudest to Alborz because he was used to handling him when he shouted or he was just angry. I put the rest of my stuff away and went down stairs for a while. I waited for the others for a while before they got here.


	30. Wedding March

I was cleaning up some messes left around by the humans and putting away books, games, and DVD's when they got back. I welcomed them all and they looked a lot better then the last time I saw them. They told me all about their trips and I was happy to hear that they all went well.

They were visiting the places that there elements gathered. The locations were invisible to anyone but them so no one ever went there. They were basically areas that were out of the way that the elements could exist in. We talked for a while when I remembered the officers and told them about it.

Not all of them were happy to hear that they would have to deal with them again. Alborz was the only one that was fine with it. The rest asked why I couldn't have let them think I was still gone. I told them that they wouldn't be able to solve half of their cases without us and they agreed.

They told me that they had to deal with their friends asking them questions and annoying them, I could feel their pain on that front. We talked about a lot of stuff including what our groups said. Alborz and Severin ended up breaking a table, I could tell that they were really angry.

So they all went to bed about an hour after the table was broken twice, I had to check on some things so I didn't sleep. I made breakfast and we were all in a hurry so none of us stuck around for long. It turned out that Rensu, Mairus, and Amoz had to help in some police cases so they left quickly.

Adao, Severin, and Alborz had to go and stop some dark creatures and I had to work in the labs all day. I was working on some experiments and such so I had to do that before it was to late. We all ended up working into the night and I made some explosions, they were on purpose but there were still explosions. I kept working over the span of four or five days when I got a message.

I got it while I was reading and when I looked at it I was surprised. It was from a friend of mine that was having a party. They said that we should probably keep a low profile since we probably wouldn't know anyone there. I looked at the rest of the invitation and saw that it was because they were having a wedding.

They invited the others to and I went to tell them as soon as I could. The wedding was in a week but it gave them something to look forward to. When I told them they were all excited and I was glad. So we all worked vigorously to get our work done. We had all of our work done by the time the date for the wedding came and we had to get ready.

We were all in cloaks because we didn't want anyone to see us and risk them remembering who we were. We had a lot of enemies and if they thought that someone had seen us then they would try to get any information they could out of them. We all left notes and said that we were doing work and might not be back until really late.

We left and went through one of the doors, we were at the edge of the woods just before a huge building that was the wedding hall. It was all lit up with lights and you could hear music drifting from the building. We walked out of the woods and walked into the building.

When we got in we were asked who we were, we used different names so no one would be able to figure out who we were. We had a lot of titles and but you couldn't use the same name all of the time. It was dangerous for us to use our real names when we were trying to hide. I told him my name was Lila and he let us all through because the list said I was bringing six other people with me.

We went in and went where my friend told us to meet, we went to the bridal room and knocked on the door. She said to come in and we did, when she saw that it was us she got up and hugged us all. She started crying but thankfully they were tears of joy. We talked for a while well she talked for a while but I was happy to listen.

We were about to go thirty minutes before the ceremony but she stopped us. "What if something goes wrong? What if he says he doesn't want to go through with it, oh I don't know if I can do this."

She was having last minute doubts and that wasn't good at all. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. "Alain you can't start having doubts now. If you really like him and he feels the same way he won't say no. But if he says no then he doesn't deserve you and he was lucky that you ended up liking him."

She looked at me and smiled and I did to, then I turned away and walked out of the room. None of us were wearing our cloaks anymore but we were wearing masks, my tail was hidden by my clothing and I had gotten rid of my wings for the time being. We took our seats and about twenty minutes later the ceremony started.

She came out in her wedding dress with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. She walked down the aisle to the traditional wedding music and it went well. When she got to the front they began the ceremony and said their vows. They finished with the "You may kiss the bride" line and it was over. We told them congratulations and started talking to other people at the party.

The dances started and we all intended to sit out but people came up to each of us and asked to dance. We knew how but we really didn't want to. We ended up giving in and danced with random people. It was one dance after the next and every time they would say that we were really good dancers.

We danced until it was getting late and we needed to get home. We tried to leave but people were blocking the door. Then someone came out from the second story of the building. The put there hands on the banister and looked down at the seven of us. "Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere Rose."


	31. The Rat

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?"

"Were curious about you Lila, you see we check everyones background here but you don't really have one. One or two appearances ever in the world that we know about. No birth record, no photo's, no birthday parties, no school records, not even so much as a parking ticket. It's like you don't exist and we want to know who you are and we'll do anything to find that out."

"I'm sorry but I have better things to do then go with some strange person just because of a lack of knowledge on your part. Me and my friends will be leaving now if you don't mind."

We turned to keep walking but the people blocking the door stopped us and pressed in on us at all sides. We stepped away from them as they kept moving forward. They had us surrounded in a small circle when I suddenly saw someone come in. I saw that it was all of the humans from my home, how did they know which door to come through and why did they have to show up now?

Well that didn't matter, what mattered is that we got them out of the building. I looked at the others and without even physically telling them they understood and nodded a little. I looked around one more time and saw that all of the people had some sort of weapon but they wouldn't work on us.

We had tough skin and it would be hard to hurt us with normal weapons. The others seemed to notice to and they weren't worried at all by them. They wouldn't be hurt easily either so that was good. "Now!"

When I shouted they all jumped over the people and went to their groups and said, "Come with me."

The groups followed them and I was glad for that, I went to my own group and told them the same thing. They followed and we ran into the woods as fast as we could without loosing each other. I told them to do what I did and they did. I weaved through trees, suddenly changed directions, and went through thicker wooded areas on purpose.

We stopped after I felt it was safe enough and the others were breathing really heavily. After a minute they were all able to catch their breath and Angela's father was the first to speak. "What the hell is going on, who were those guys?"

"You idiots, how could you just walk in there like that? You could have been hurt or even worse. How did you even get here?"

Lagina spoke, "You left and didn't tell us where you were going."

"I know that Lagina I'm asking how you knew which door to go through."

Clovis stepped foward and looked at me. "The door was open a little and when we saw that you were gone we went through it."

"That's impossible the doors close themselves so no one can get in, that isn't supposed to be there."

"Well it was and why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

"That isn't any of your concern right now Clovis, let me think."

I knew the man but I couldn't quite put my finger on i,. I though about all of the people who were after me, there were a lot but I had to try. There was Yumi, several worlds who didn't like me because I fought against them with the blue lightning demons, the organization.

The organization of course it was them, the organization was a group that was obsessed with finding me. They followed up on any clue that could lead them to me and because was basically non-existent in almost every world and they wanted to find me.

They didn't know that I was Rose but they would have figured that out if I had went with them. "I'm so stupid how could I have not realized that sooner?"

The humans all looked at me but I wasn't paying attention. I hit my head a little and looked up. "The question is why were they there in the first place?"

The humans all looked at each other then at me again but I was just pacing trying to figure it out. Then I realized it, it was so obvious I felt stupid for not seeing it before. Someone tipped them off that someone they were looking for was going to be there. They had a mole and I was going to find out who.

Then I heard rustling in the bushes and the humans were all looking around worried. I wasn't worried because I knew what the rustling was from. Soon after the others came out from the bushes along with the humans. We were all wearing masks so no one had figured out who we were.

Rensu spoke first, "Rose this isn't good they shouldn't have known that we were going to be there."

"I know they shouldn't have but they did."

Mairus stepped forward with the most serious look ever. "That can only mean one thing, there was a rat."

"Yes but who would do that?"

We all thought and Adao seemed to figure it out, "There was only one person that could have told them."

We all looked at him or her in this case and he looked up. "The incantation won't let them tell someone the secret nor write about it. but they can tell them where we are. We only told one person that secret at that wedding and who was that?"

I suddenly realized what Adao was talking about, the only person that knew our secret in that room was the only one that could have been the snitch. "We're gong back."


	32. Erased

We all agreed to go back and they all looked serious, they knew what to do without me telling them. We all ran and the humans ran after us struggling to keep up. I didn't want to wait for humans when the person that sold us out was so close. We finally got to the wedding hall and I fast walked with both anger and purpose in my steps.

The doors were closed and I pushed them open. The lights went out as if afraid to cast light upon the scene. I walked in and Alain seemed suprised to see us and I knew why. "Alain I know what you've done."

"Wh-what are you talking about Rose? I didn't do anything you know I didn't."

"I know what you've done, you sold me out Alain, I can read minds do you remember? I'm reading it now I know exactly what you did and I know why. You did it for money, you thought they were going to catch me long before I figured it out but they didn't.

Even if they had I would have gotten out just to hunt you down. I don't care that you sold me out but you didn't just give me away but my friends as well."

I walked up to her and she looked terrified when I did. "No, no please Rose I'm sorry I won't do it again."

I grabbed her arm and she looked terrified but she didn't make a sound, she didn't even move. I was erasing her memories, every moment any of us had spent with her was slowly disappearing from her memory. I let her go and she fell to the floor and she still wasn't moving, I turned and walked away.

The humans were terrified but the six were completely indifferent to what had happened. We all walked out and went back into the forest without talking. Finally Angela's mother and father stopped and we all looked back at them.

My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes and a look of anger on her face. "Tell me what you just did to that girl. And tell me who those people were or I won't take another step."

I looked at her and the others looked from me to Angela's parents. "I'll tell you what I can how about that?"

"Fine just start talking."

"Fine I'll start with what I did to Alain, when I grabbed her arm I erased her memories. Those people that you saw are people that I know but they aren't my friends, I won't tell you anything other then that."

"What, why?! It's not like their going to hurt us, you keep us safe."

"I can't keep you safe forever, if you put your life in someones hands so trustingly they'll take it from you. I have done worse then anything you could ever imagine. You'll see a lot worse if you stay I assure you, leave and forget about me, you should have left a long time ago. I know myself and I will let you down eventually so leave."

Angela's mother looked at me like they couldn't believe their ears. "Your my daughter and I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not your daughter, I never was, I not even human I'm a monster, a demon! I've done things I've never told anyone, not even the blue lightning demons! The only reason they don't know is because they've never asked! But I can guarantee you I won't tell you even if you ask! Leave and quit being a bother to me every second your around! You worry about me and and bother me when I'm working and it pisses me off! Leave and let me do what I have to!"

They both stared at me and I just turned around, I started walking and the others followed, I opened the door as soon as I felt it was safe. I told the humans to go through the door and they did without even looking at me. I closed the door and waited a couple of hours to make sure none of them were waiting right next to the door.

I turned invisible and went through to make sure it was safe, the others could turn invisible but not for to long, they needed to practice using it. Everyone was gone and as quick as we could we went into the rooms with our other bodies and went back into them. We came back out and went into our rooms.

I started reading and about an hour later I heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

It was Angela's parents and they looked nervous. I looked at them and Angela's mother took a deep breath. She looked at me and I waited to hear what she had to say. "Tell me what happened."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me tell me what you did in the past before you came to our world."

"Let me guess the others are listening at the door? Come in here so I don't have to say this more then once."

The others slowly opened the door and walked into the room. I looked at them all and I waited for all of them to sit down. "I will only say this once so listen well."

I took a deep breath and everyone leaned forward to hear what I was saying. "I don't want to talk about it."

Some people fell out of their chairs because they were either leaning to far forward or because of what I said. The others just looked at me with disappointment and exasperation. Cabe got up from falling and looked at me. "But why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because what I did was terrible and there's to many terrible things to recount right now."

I looked at them and they looked at me with pitiful eyes, they felt bad for me and I got pissed off quicker then you could blink. "Don't look at me like that, I've dealt with what I did for hundreds of years. I've done worse things then anyone who has ever existed, does exist, or will exist.

I'm a demon and that is a fact but I hope to make up for at least a little of what I've done. So I'm going to fight until the war is over. Either Yumi will win or I will but no matter what happens I will only be able to stop fighting when that happens. Now all of you should get some sleep."

They all got up and left the room, Cabe and Clovis glanced back before they left the room. I felt a little sad when they looked at me like that. I shook my head and began to read again. I read the whole night and only stopped to make breakfast, I brought some into my room and ate while I read.

I had almost read through all of the books and was going to read them again. I was going to read them until I had memorized every word of them. I read for the whole day and the night as well. The next day I had to deal with some of the police forces so I didn't. I also did more experiments and built some things.

I also just made some stuff for fun because I got bored. I read that night and ended up only reading at night and doing work during the day like before. I was like this for week before decided that the blue lightnings needed a break and maybe so did I, I decided to get them tickets for an amusement park.


	33. The Amusement Park

They liked amusement parks even now so I figured it would be a nice trip for them. I got the tickets and even got some for their friends. I also booked hotel rooms for each of them. I made them for different parks so that they could spend some time with their friends.

I booked it for the day after tomorrow and made sure everything was in order. I told them the next day and they were all excited to go with their friends. I told them where they were staying gave them the tickets and gave them a bunch of money for anything that they might want to get. I told them to tell their friends and they said they would after they were done with what they were doing.

I was glad that they were happy and I finished my work that day feeling very light. They all told me that I should go somewhere to and after a lot of pestering I said yes. I decided that I would take the others with me and they were all happy. I decided that I would go to an amusement park to and thought that I might actually enjoy it. The day came when we would be leaving and we were all smiling.

I was smiling a little and I felt just a little happy that my friends were coming with me. I was the last to leave that day but the others said goodbye before they left. I was happy that they always remembered to say goodbye to me before they left. Blythe and Angela were happy to go to the amusement park which I was happy about.

Blythe and Angela were dragging me around the entire time telling me to go on rides. I had to wear my cloak and mask so a lot of people were staring at me but I was used to that. We spent the whole day riding ever ride we could find, playing the games, and eating food. I was good at the games and won a lot of prizes.

I ended up giving the to everyone else and they all seemed happy. Angela and Blythe kept pulling on my arms trying to get me to go in two different direction. They weren't strong enough to get me to move but they were really trying. They often fought about who I would be going with and I had to break up the fight every time. By the end of the day they were both tired and went to sleep as soon as they hit the pillows.

I had my own room so I didn't have to worry about anyone bothering me the whole night. I read until it was about five in the morning and when it was I got some water. I decided to check on what happened to the blue lightning demons and what I found was odd. Rensu was with his friends the entire day and they all seemed to be happy that they were spending time with him again.

It was the first time they had really hung out since they came to my home. They spent the entire day together and Rensu was happier then anyone. They went to the hotel at the end of the day and Rensu ended up going out to get everyone dinner. He was walking back to the hotel when some people tried to mug him.

He ended up scaring them by using psychology and they ran away yelling that he could read minds. He was very good a doing that and had done that to many unsuspecting victims. He walked the rest of the way without anything happening and when his friends asked what happened he said he was just taking care of some trouble makers.

They ate and Rensu was smiling to himself because he was able to finally use his tricks on someone after so long. Mairus had done what his friends wanted the entire day and when they asked his what he wanted to do after realizing that they hadn't asked him what he wanted to do.

He looked at them thinking what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure about what he wanted to do. Then someone called out to him and he looked around. The person that called out was someone that he had known when he went here before. They talked for a little bit and Mairus excused himself saying he had some things to do.

His friend said to call him sometime and he said he would. His friends asked who he was and he said that he was a friends from a long time ago. His friends weren't happy about that but got over it after a bit. They went to the hotel and Mairus went to sleep after the others but he was happy.

Adao went with his friends and Serena was dragging him along all day. He didn't mind because he didn't want to do anything anyway. The day went without incident until one of the rides broke and a kid was trapped at the top of the ride. Adao without even thinking climbed up the ride and got the kid. He climbed back down and gave the kid to his mother.

Before anyone could crowd him he slipped away and went off with his friends. They went to the hotel and they talked in his room for a bit when someone knocked on the door. He opened it and found a person with a huge gift basket. He was told that it was from the parents of the child that he saved. She told him that he was a hero and walked away without another word.

He was confused but he just walked inside anyway, his friends ended up having everything but he didn't care. He probably wasn't going to get around to using any of it anyway. They went to sleep that night and Adao was confused as to how they knew where he was staying. He ended up going to sleep without giving it another thought.

Amoz went into the amusement park and was stopped by a bunch of people that told him that he was good looking. Some of them asked if he was in a relationship and he felt awkward the entire time. His friends had to make up an excuse for him every time. He was also asked by several people to be a model which he politely declined every time.

He was more tired at the end of the day from the people crowding him then by the rides. He was the first to go to sleep that night which he was happy for. Severin was having a good day until he got a bunch of calls. It was one after the other and his friends were getting annoyed.

He ended up having to turn on his halo-watch (A watch that was used typically for communication when we were to far apart to use telepathy.) His friends kept asking him who was calling him when the got to the hotel. He ended up locking the door and staying in there the entire night.

Alborz by far had the weirdest day. He went to the amusement park and when he rounded a corner he was pulled into an alley and the people told them to come with them. Alborz ended up taking their wallets and seeing who they were. He took out their wallets and when they realized that they were their wallets they asked him how he did that.

He said that he was a good magician and they got scared, they got scared because of the look on his face. He was smiling but the look in his eyes told them that they should run. They ended up running away saying that they would get him back for it. He walked out of the alley and his friends had just rounded the corner.

They asked why he was in an alley and he said he was just doing something really quick. He walked on like nothing happened and his friends were confused. He ended up going out to get some water and he was ambushed. He didn't want to hurt the humans but he didn't want them to take him.

One of them was apparently really strong because they hit him over the head with something and he fell to the ground. He blacked out and when he woke up his hands were chained up and they were above his head. He had blood coming down the left side of his head from the blow and that told him that whoever it was that hit his was strong.

It took a lot of force to make one of them unconscious from that. He looked around and saw that a bunch of people were around. He also saw that the only light in the room was on him. The people had seen that he was awake and had advanced toward him. He grabbed the chains and swung on it and hit one square in the chest.

The others weren't happy but at that moment someone had walked in and they stopped what they were doing. It was a man with a long black pony tail. He looked at Alborz and his eyes widened. Alborz didn't like the way he was looking at him but he looked back at him anyway.

When the man said to take the chains off of his wrists one of the men stepped forward to let him go. Alborz didn't want any of them coming anywhere near him. "Don't bother."

Alborz pulled on the chain and it broke not far above him. He put his hands in front of him and started to pull them apart. It broke into pieces and everyone looked at him in awe. He looked at the man and he wasn't happy. "Come anywhere near me and I will hurt you."

The man didn't care He went up to him and grabbed his arm. Then he pulled him to a room that was near the entrance of the building. He had him go inside and sit on a chair that was in the room. He closed the door and looked at Alborz. "What's your name?"

Alborz just glared at him. "You just broke iron chains with such ease, you would think they were made of paper. Plus you can also pick pocket from what I hear, I want to know who you are and you are going to tell me."

Alborz continued to stay silent simply because he didn't like this guy. "Listen to me I want you to become one of my men."

Alborz raised his eyebrow and looked at him. "You have a lot of strength and you can also pick three peoples pockets without any of them knowing you did it. You have very useful skills for my line of work and I thing you would be very valuable."

Alborz leaned forward and the man looked at him, "Hell no."

The man looked a him in surprise and Alborz sensed that victory was a hand. "I'm leaving now."

He got up and opened the door and left the room, the man got up and started to follow him when Alborz got a message on his halo-watch. He opened the message and saw that the message was a warning saying something was in the area. He fast walked out the door not looking back when the man followed him out.


	34. Annoyance

Alborz walked down a street out of the amusement park and went to a nearby forest. Alborz called his friends on his halo-watch telling them that he had something to take care of. They tried to ask what he was doing seeming a little panicked but he stopped the message. He kept walking into the forest still not caring about the guy following him.

He stopped at a small clearing and looked around. He saw two eyes staring at him from the shadows and walked towards them. The man sensing danger stayed behind some trees and watched Alborz. Suddenly a huge wolf like creature lunged at him and tried to attack him, Alborz dodged it and stared it in the eye.

The wolf circled him studying him to see if he was afraid or if he had a weak point. Alborz stood still keeping eye contact when it was in front of him. The creature sensed that he wasn't going to back down. It went in front of him and looked him in the eyes dead on. Then Alborz quickly let his eyes flicker blue.

The wolf like creature saw it and realized that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. It attacked him and he blocked it with his arm. It bit his arm and blood started flowing from the wound. He brought up his other hand and the creature saw it then he placed his hand on it's head and began to pet it. The wolf realized something when he started petting him.

He didn't want to hurt the wolf creature and it knew that at that very moment. The creature loosened it's grip on his arm and he smiled a little. Then the creature let go all together and began to lick the wound in a way of showing that it was sorry. He put his injured arm down and turned around.

He began to walk deeper into the forest and the creature followed him. They walked a little ways until they came to a cave. Three dark creatures were there with another wolf creature, they saw Alborz and began to back off. One of them either out of fear or stupidity took out it's weapon and tried to hit Alborz with it.

He caught the weapon in his hand and punched it in the face. The other two began to try and hurt him but he fended them off with only his hands. They were all on the ground and he walked over to them. They looked up at him and they just held his gaze wondering what he was going to do.

They were terrified and Alborz knew that when he looked at them. He took his sword and killed them all with one stroke of his sword. He swiped his sword to his side to get the blood off of it and put it away. He walked over to the other wolf creature and looked at it. He smiled at it and it relaxed. The other one went up to it and showed it that he was a friends.

Alborz told them that it was time to go and they turned smaller. They were the size of dire wolves before but now they were the size of puppies. He picked them both up and walked back toward the amusement park. The wolf that the three dark creatures were with was hurt but the other one was fine. The man saw that he was coming towards him and watched him walk passed.

He began to follow after he passed him. Alborz began to walk back to the hotel using back roads so no one would wonder why he was bleeding and carrying two puppies. He turned around about half way there and told the guy following him to stop following him. The man said no and Alborz turned around and started walking again.

The rest of the way he was telling the man to stop following him but he kept saying no. Alborz didn't turn around but I could tell he wanted to turn around and hit him. He followed him into the hotel and Alborz was getting irritated. They had to walk in through the front door so Alborz hid the creatures in his coat.

His arm was still visible so when the person at the front saw it she freaked out and asked if he wanted her to call a doctor. He said no and she was completely baffled when he walked passed like it was only a small cut. He walked up to his room telling the man to stop following him the whole way.

When he got to the door to his room he was angry. He opened the door and looked at him and he stopped where he was. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

The man said no and Alborz went to his room while trying to hold back his anger. He realized that all of his friends were there and he face palmed. "Great, great, this is just great, it's fantastic."

The man looked into his room and saw his friends, his friends were confused but they didn't question it. Alborz sat on his bed and took the puppies out of his coat, the others still didn't question it but they were bursting with questions. Albrorz went over to a drawer and opened it.

Alborz took out some bandages, rolled up his sleeve, and wrapped the wound. He sat back down on the bed and looked at the man. "What's your name?"

"Vidar."

"Okay Vidar," He looked at him with a serious face and raised his voice. "Stop following me!"

"No."

"Ugh, why are you so annoying?"

"Because you didn't say yes to my purposeful so say yes and I'll stop being annoying."

"As I said before," He took out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Hell no, also get down."

Vidar jumped out of the way and Alborz pulled the trigger. "OW!"

The man in red was standing there holding his shoulder because Alborz had just shot him. Alborz got up and grabbed him by the neck, "Why are you here you bastard?"

"Alborz listen to me, I haven't come here to fight, I promise."

"Like I haven't heard that one before, I know what your people do. You make it look like your on one persons side then betray them and go back to your master."

"Please trust me I haven't come here to fight I just want to talk."

Alborz let him go and he fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. "Fine."

He held out his hand and helped him up, he walked into his room and he followed. He closed the door with a wave of his hand. He sat on the bed and the man in red took a chair in front of him. "So why are you here?"

"I-I don't want to be one of Yumi's soldiers anymore."

Alborz was very good at telling when people were lying when he wanted to be. He could tell that he was telling the truth. "I know that your one of Yumi's people, one of her most loyal people so why are you turning your back on her now?"

"We found out what she wanted to do after she won the war, she wanted to destroy earth and everything else she didn't like. The things she wants to keep she wants to rule with an iron fist."

"Yes we know that but you should have to so why does it matter now?"

"We found out that she wanted to destroy the place we asked her to spare for us."

Alborz raised his eyebrow and the man could tell that he needed to explain. "You see the reason we joined Yumi was because we wanted a place that we could go and no one would ridicule us. We were always chased out of the places we were at, we never had a home and Yumi told us that she would give us a place to go if we helped her."

"So you were promised a place to go but you found out that the place that you wanted to go was going to be destroyed."

"Yes so we decided to find you and ask you for help though we weren't sure if you would even give us a chance to talk."

"Normally we wouldn't but your far less annoying then that guy Vidar over there."

Vidar looked at him in shock at what he said but Alborz didn't take it back, it was the truth and he wasn't going to lie. "So I decided to listen and quite frankly I'm glad I did. What's your name?"

"Rastus."

"Well Rastus I have to leave tomorrow anyway so we'll talk to Rose as soon as we get back."

"Really, you's really let me talk to her?"

"I can't guarantee that she'll let you stay but I will let you talk to her."

They both smiled at each other and Rastus was happy, Rastus slept there that night because he didn't have anywhere else to go. He slept in Alborz's room but Alborz didn't mind at all. The next day everyone got up, got breakfast and got dressed if they weren't already.


	35. Plans

Alborz got everything and brought it through the door when they got out of the amusement park. Everyone came back at around the same time but I got there earlier. I went into my room to put my cloak, and mask away. I was walking to the stairs when Alborz came in with Rastus. "Alborz welcome back, and Rastus come with me."

Rastus looked suprised when I said his name, let alone when I told him to follow me. Alborz saw the expression on his face and leaned over to whisper to him. "Trust me don't question it just follow her and leave it be. We ask her how she know a lot of things but she says the same thing."

"A good magician never revealed their secrets."

They were both surprised when I said it but they didn't question it. They followed me to a room I used for conferences that was in the same hall as my room. I had a lot of rooms that I used in that hall. No one had a room in that hall but me actually. They followed me in and I called the others into the room.

Rensu, Mairus, Adao, Amoz, and Severin walked into the room. They saw Rastus but they didn't say anything as they sat down. Rastus sat across from me and Alborz sat next to him. They other sat in seats around the table which was a circle. Sometimes we called ourselves demons of the round table just for fun.

Rastus looked down until I addressed him to speak. "Rastus I know you came here for help and I know why. Yumi said she was going to give you a place to call your own, a place where you would belong. However you learned that she had no intention of doing so. Tell me why you came here for help, then tell me what you want us to do to help you."

"Okay, well I came here because I thought that there was a slight chance that you would be able to help us get away from Yumi. I wasn't sure if you would help us but we didn't have anyone else we could ask so we came to you.

As for how to help us I'm fine with whatever you want to do to help us. But I'm the only one that came here because my friends were found trying to escape and were captured. The only thing that I want you to do is help me rescue my friends."

I looked at him and he looked me in the eye. Few were able to look me in the eye when asking for my help so I knew that he was either very determined or very foolish. Either way it was commendable after what it must have took to come here. "Very well."

His look turned from shock, to disbelief, then happiness. "You mean you'll help me?"

"Yes I will help you, we will rescue your friends and figure out how to help you."

He seemed like he might just pass out on the floor right then and there. His eyes were sparkling like they had stars in them, and his heart quickened with excitement. "Where are your friends being held?"

"In the forest of eternal fire."

"I am familiar with it, we all are. The forest is Mairus's domain so that's good. We will rescue them tomorrow but today we must plan. Rastus do you know the plans of the place there being held?"

"I can remember most of it but not all of it."

"Anything you can tell us will be helpful to us. Rensu you'll draw the plan and find a route to get them in and out. Alborz, Rensu, and Adao you will cause a distraction on the ground. You'll draw them away from where we're going to get them out.

Severin, Mairus, and Amoz you'll cause a distraction from the air and get them as far away from the complex as you can. Rastus and I will go into the complex and get his friends out. When we're done we'll meet at the cave. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Everyone nodded and I was glad. "Good draw the map, and make plans for how your going to distract them. We'll leave before the sun rises in the forest and jump them. We'll have the element of surprise so the advantage will be ours. Make sure not to tell the humans what we're going to be doing. It could be trouble if they find out we're doing something this risky. Now everyone get ready for tomorrow and be prepared."

I got up and so did everyone else. We went out of the room and went to go get started on the plans. I started making a bunch of gadgets, smoke bombs, and anything else we might need when we got there. I knew that it might be tough but I knew that we would all make it out alive. I got the plans soon after with the route for how to get them in and out.

Rastus even remembered where some of the guards were stationed. Some of the places were blank because he couldn't remember what was in those areas but that was fine. I studied the map and memorized it so that I wouldn't forget what to do. Then I finished the things I was making and put them into pouches for everyone.

They all had the same amount of things in each of them. I gave the pouches to everyone and told Alborz to come with me. I looked at his arm and saw that the creature had something in it's saliva that made it take longer to heal. I wrapped it in my ribbon, even with that it would take three days to heal.

Rastus and asked him what his friends names were. There was Eldred, Izai, Ulrik, Jade, and Farah. The first three were girls and the other two where girls. The one that was named Eldred was the man in black. I was going to have to remind myself to have them apologize to the humans they morphed and the blue lightning demons.

Everyone was preparing all day and none of us had any time to talk to each other let alone the others. We were walking in between rooms checking plans, getting things from the others, agreeing on strategies, and even more. We were busy so we couldn't talk to anyone and the humans got annoyed.

They got annoyed and started yelling at us when we were all downstairs in the sitting room when I was showing them the strategy. They burst into the room and started yelling at us with all their might. We quickly put the plans away and stood up while they yelled at us. I stepped forward and they stopped.

Angela's father stepped forward and started to talk. "We want to know what in the world is going on, and who that is."

He pointed at Rastus and I looked at him. "He's Rastus and I'm helping him, and we can't tell you what we're doing because it's none of your business."

He began talking about how he was my father and that I should tell him what I was doing when I cut him off. "Leave us alone."

Color started to rise in his face and he snapped. "I am talking!"

"And I'm not listening."

He stopped and everyone stared at me in shock. No one ever cut him off when he was talking. "Look this is important and we can't be bothered because you want to talk about something. We have to leave tomorrow and we're doing all of this in a day, we can talk after we're done but for now leave us alone."

I pushed them all out and closed the door. We got back to what we were doing and got everything planned out job wise for the rescue mission. I rolled up the map and gave it to Rensu because he was the one that drew it. That and he was the expert on rescue missions.


	36. Forest Of Fire

We only had a few hours when we were done so we got some food, got our stuff ready and said our farewells just in case. We headed out and went to the forest of eternal flame. The forest looked normal during the day but at night it was a different story. During the night the trees produced flames, they didn't burn the trees or anything else unless you harmed the trees.

The flames lite up the sky and looked like they were dancing in the sky. We didn't have tome for sight seeing so we hurried along to the place the compound was supposed to be. We found it and stayed in the trees for a minute. The compound was at the bottom of a cliff about three stories high.

The land was normal down below so there would be plenty of room to run. Everyone got into position and I signaled them to start. Alborz made a big orb of light which woke everyone up and they sounded the alarms. Three figures went into the air and three stayed on the ground. Everyone ran towards the others and Rastus and I ran for the entrance. We got in and weaved our way through the halls looking for his friends.

We went passed labs, scanners, infirmaries, kitchens, break rooms and every other room you can think of. We eventually found the cells and found his friends. While Rastus got the door open I looked into the other rooms. There were entire families in some of the cells and there were cells with only one person in them.

I couldn't just leave them there and I couldn't let this place stand. I told Rastus to take his friends and the other prisoners after I got them out. He thought I was crazy but he said okay anyway. I got them out and Rastus got them out of the building. I went deeper into the building to look for something and eventually I found it.

It was a big generator that if damaged could blow up the whole building. I looked at it and found a part that looked slightly damaged. I took out what looked like a small glass marble but it was a bomb. You had to think to set the time and I set it for five minutes. It started and I stuck it to the part that looked damaged and I ran.

I ran as fast as I could while checking everywhere to make sure no one was inside. But in the end I was to slow and I didn't make it out of the building. The bomb exploded and the flame engulfed me in seconds. Shrapnel hit me in my arms, legs, and everywhere else that it could. The flames didn't hurt because I couldn't be burned. I could make fire like Mairus but I wasn't it's protector.

I was on the ground lying there for a minute then got up because I knew that I had to get to the others. I walked out holding my left shoulder that had got the worst of it. I used my wings to get up the cliff but they were wounded to so I walked the rest of the way. I walked for about an hour before I got where I was going. It was a cave that you probably wouldn't find unless you were looking for it.

At the very back of the cave there was a small glow but you wouldn't be able to tell the difference from the flame in the air. I walked into it and after a minute the others saw me and were horrified to see how hurt I was. Severin came to help me and basically carrying me brought me over to the group. I sat down and looked at the damage. I was pretty beat up but I was going to live.

I pulled the shrapnel out of my body and wrapped them in my ribbons. I was tired so for the first time in along time I slept. I woke up to the others at the mouth of the cave looking at something. I was healed half of the way so I got up to see what they were looking at. It was a small dot in the sky and it was coming towards us. I told the others to get into the cave and they did.

Rastus and his friends were reluctant to leave me out there but I told them to more firmly and they did. I walked a little ways and stopped at a huge clearing. I looked up and saw that the dot was a person and they were dropping out of the sky. They landed and a huge cloud of dust went up. I covered my face and saw who it was after the dust settled.

It was Yumi and she seemed confident based on the look on her face and her posture. She looked at me and smiled. It was a sickening smile and I hated looking at it but I forced myself to look at her. "Rose I can't believe it you really are alive. I thought you were dead after I stabbed you with dark matter."

"No Yumi I'm alive and well. I don't plan on leaving any time soon either so your plans will be put on hold."

"Oh let's not talk about that right now, I want to see how your doing. You look well despite being hurt in the blast you made to destroy my compound."

"Well I thought I'd just say hi in the way we both oh so love to do. Now I want to know why your here Yumi."

"Well isn't it obvious I've come to repay you for destroying one of my buildings."

She drew her sword and so did I. We both looked at each other and she began to attack. I dodged and she came at me again. I blocked and pushed her back then I went for her. We kept fighting until both of us were tired and bloody. Some of the wound minor and others major but all of them hurt. She came at me again and I blocked her.

She jumped back and attacked me and I parried her. I cut her side and she winced a little. But she repaid me ten fold when she came at me again. I was tired and began to get sluggish. I couldn't block in time and she cut off my arm. It was my left arm and it hurt worse then any of my other wounds.

I had my arm cut off by the man who kidnapped me but this hurt more because I was already in far more pain then back then. My arm turned to dust as soon as it hit the ground and that was good. I had my sword in my right hand and went at her. I slashed her really deeply in her torso.

She jumped back and looked at me. Yumi and I were well matched so this was pointless at the moment and she knew it. She spread her white wings and flew into the air, "This isn't over Rose I'll be back."

"I'm counting on it Yumi and next time I won't let you win."

She flew away and I was relieved that she did. I was barely able to stand but I walked back to the cave anyway. I hid my wound with my cloak and the others looked at me when I came in. "We're leaving before anything else happens."

They all got up and I summoned the door. We walked through it and went to the main room. There the others saw us and ran over to see us. Everyone was asking if we were okay and Adao stepped forward. "It's okay we're all okay."


	37. Another War Story

Everyone looked at us and they smiled at us. Everyone went over to the person they were with and started to talk to them. I had to talk to my group so they wouldn't think anything was wrong. Blythe and Angela hugged me then started to fight about something I didn't know nor cared about at the moment.

I pulled them apart with my one remaining arm and Clovis looked at me as I did. I pretended not to notice as I got them apart and afterward everyone asked what was going on. I told them I would explain it to everyone now that it was done. The others started talking to me using telepathy asking me if I was okay.

I told them what happened and they all looked worried but they made sure not to show it for to long. I went to the base of the stairs and everyone looked at me as I did. "Now that everything is over and done with I'll tell you what happened. Yesterday we were preparing for a rescue operation to save Rastus's friends.

As you can see we succeeded and with great success. We freed not just them but everyone in the prison then blew up the compound. There wasn't anyone in the building except one person and that was me. I am fine however and we got back without anyone dying. Now that we're back we're going to take a small rest because we are very tired. Now everyone please let the evening be a quiet one."

I turned and walked up the stairs while everyone was carrying on their conversations after I was done talking. I went to my room and sat on my bed so I wouldn't collapse. I used the last of my strength to wrap my wounds and lay down on my bed. I went to sleep and didn't wake up even a little. I got up some time later feeling much better but my wounds were still either bleeding or hurting.

I got up and checked what time it was. It was morning but it was still early. I went out of the room and went to make breakfast. I made it with some difficulty and put it on the table. I was still wearing my cloak which I hadn't realized until I was done but I didn't want to take it off. I ate and the others came in later. They sat down and asked how I was doing after what happened.

I said I was fine but they were still worried. I told them I would be healed in less then a week and they knew that I was okay. I had to make sure that the others didn't find out I lost my arm which I was trying to figure out. I finished with breakfast and washed my dishes. I went up to my room and began to do some work when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

I didn't stop working I just kept working while they came in. The door opened and Clovis opened the door. I stopped working and looked at him. "What's up?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that yesterday you looked like you were having trouble moving, like you were going to pass out. Then when Blythe and Angela started fighting you only used one arm to separate them. Normally you would get them apart as fast as you could but you didn't. So I thought that there might have been something wrong."

I took a deep breath and let it out then looked at him. "Your as perceptive as ever I see. Look it's not that big of a deal just something small, really it's nothing to worry about so just leave it."

He looked at me and I could tell he was still worried about it. "Rose please tell me what's wrong, even if it is something small."

I looked at him and I could tell he wouldn't leave me alone until he knew. "Fine, but you are to tell no one."

He nodded and I stood up and took off my cloak. When he saw that my arm was gone he almost went ballistic. "What happened to you, who did this? When did this happen, was it on that mission you were on? I thought you said you weren't hurt after the blast."

"It wasn't from the blast it happened afterward. Also I said I was fine after the blast not that I was unhurt. Plus I said that after that we got back and no one died. I never said that something didn't happen afterward so I wasn't lying."

He looked at me speechless and I just waited for him to respond. I realized that he wasn't going to so I talked first. "If that's all please leave now."

He stood there for a moment then turned around opened the door and left. I sat back down and began to do more work. The blue lightning's did work all day to and we did the same things for two weeks. It was just work, training, eating when we got time, doing jobs, and occasionally talking to our friends. My arm grew back completely some time during the second week.

After a while we finally got time off and decided we should visit some of the other planets and see what had happened while we were gone. We decided it would be fine to tell the others so we did and as expected they asked if they could come. We said yes because it wasn't like it was dangerous where we were going.

We got our gear and headed out the next day. The humans thought we should bring clothes, or food, or water, or tents. Honestly you would have thought we were going on a camping trip. We got them to leave everything behind after some persuasion. We were all excited because it had been forever since we had last visited them.

We discussed which planet to visit first and decided to visit Faros first. It was a planet with inhabitants that spoke a very interesting language. The people looked not like your typical alien but they did have pink skin. They also had natural patterns on there skin showing what they were to do in the future.

They also had red hair which was put up in different ways but it was always up. There eyes were also completely black no matter how much of the eye was showing. We went out and took off at great speed. Every person in the castle wanted to come including the humans that were once morphed.

We flew a bit below them to make sure that we didn't accidentally hit them with our wings. The humans thought we were going to suffocate when we got to high but they were wrong. We got out of orbit of my world and they later realized that they could breath. I told them that we were able to create a bubble of air around them that wouldn't run out of air.

We also made it so that they were warm so they wouldn't freeze to death. We traveled passed more beautiful sights then you could imagine and the humans looked at everything in amazement. We liked looking at the sights just not as long as they did. We flew for a while until we finally saw the planet Faros just a bit farther ahead.

We flew to the planet and began to land by stretching our wings straight out behind us so they weren't catching air. The humans screamed but we thought it was fun. We slowed there decent to a very slow pace just before we hit the planet but we kept falling and landed feeling very happy.

We started laughing and the others looked at us like we were crazy or something. We didn't care what they thought it was fun when you knew you weren't going to get hurt. The others landed with a deer in the head lights look while we kept laughing. We stopped after some time and they were completely baffled.


	38. Hello Again

We started walking to the nearest town and were happy to see it not to far off. We got there in about ten minutes and when the people saw us they were happy. They crowded around us and shooed our hands, hugged us, patted us on the back, or said hello to us. All of the humans were confused and were even more so when the people started to do the same to them.

The chief started to walk up to us and the people parted to let him through. He was older then anyone there but he was also the most threatening in looks. He looked at us and I stepped forward. We looked into each others eyes then smiled at each other. We shook hands and the humans looked like they had just been slapped in the face.

He began to speak and they seemed to just give up on trying to understand. I was able to understand what he was saying and so were the blue lightning demons. "It is good to see you Rose, as well as all of the blue lightning demons. It has been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Indeed it has chief and may I say I am pleased to see that you are still going strong."

He laughed a little and I just smiled when he did. The blue lightnings were smiling to and I could tell that they were happy to see him to. "Please blue lightning demons come closer so I can see your faces."

They stepped closer and he looked at them taking in the sight of them. "I believe this is cause for celebration."

He turned to the people eagerly awaiting what he had to say. "We shall have a celebration to welcome the seven great saviors back to our planet."

Everyone cheered and we were happy that they welcomed us. We were lead into the center of the town and a lot of were talking to us while others were preparing. By the time it was night everything was set up and I was sitting at the head of a table with the other six on seats of either side of me.

There were bright lights strung up everywhere, decorations on everything that was around, and music was playing while the party went on. We had good food, some laughs, and long conversations. Everyone was dancing but we didn't simply because we were tired from flying for so long.

Everyone was happy and by the end of the night when everyone was tired and we went to sleep we were happy. I didn't sleep because I was reading but it was still enjoyable. We stayed for three days then set out for other worlds. We went to a world named Rokensa and when we landed they didn't like us being there.

They pointed weapons at us and began to speak, "Leave now demons and never come back!"

"Very well we will leave." We took off and the humans asked why we left. I told them what they said and they seemed sad.

Someone, I wasn't sure who, asked why they would call us demons. "Well there called blue lightning 'demons' so there's that and I'm not known for good deeds on every planet. But that's just what happens when your different. People don't understand who or what you are and choose not to try and understand it. They push it away instead but we're used to it by now. Anyway let's go tot he next planet and see what happens there."

We visited several more planets and found that some liked us and others did not. There were even a few where the inhabitants died out during the time we were gone. We stayed at those planets for a few minutes in silence remembering the race that lived there. We said a few words in the ancient language and moved on to find more planets.

We eventually went to every planet that we knew of and were going to head back when we found a planet we had never been to before. We decided to see what it was and landed on the planet. The surface was barren and dead and we were about to turn around and leave. Then suddenly I felt some sort of terrible pain in my heart and clutched the spot above my heart.

Alborz did the same thing but the others didn't which was strange. The others turned to see what we were doing and saw that something was wrong. We feel to our knees then our sides and lay on our sides on the ground in terrible pain. The others were about to come and help when a high pitched noise came out of no where.

Despite how much pain I was in I covered my ears to try and block out the sounds. My vision was getting blurry and I started to black out from the pain. The last thing I saw was the others on the ground covering out the sound and me reaching my hand out. Adao, Mairus, Rensu, Amoz, and Severin woke up after blacking out because of the sound to find Alborz and I gone.

They looked everywhere to see what happened but they couldn't figure out what happened. They decided to turn into there animal forms and track us. Adao turned into a wolf, Amoz a falcon, Severin a dragon, Rensu a cheetah, and Mairus a pheonix. They were all blue but different shades and some of them had different colors.

Adao, Amoz, Severin, Rensu, and Mairus all had odd markings on them that wouldn't be on normal animals. Also if the colors were different for different parts of an animal the blue was a different shade on that part. Adao started to see if he could find our sent and within a minute he found it and barked at the others to tell them.

Severin was a large dragon so he carried all of the humans while he was flying and the others either flew or ran while Adao tracked. They ran for a bit until Adao stopped for some reason. Severin let the others off of his back and transformed along with the others back into humans. They others were confused and asked him why he stopped.

"The trail ends right here for some reason. I would be able to track them if they went into the air but they didn't it just stops."

They all started to think about what could have happened until Amoz thought of something. "Wait maybe they didn't go up."

They all looked at him and Severin asked first. "What do you mean they didn't go up?"

"I'm saying maybe they went down."

They all realized what he was saying and Mairus hit his head. "Of course if they went down Adao wouldn't be able to track them because they would be to far down to smell. Plus they had to be taken by something and I don't see any towns around do you?"

Rensu got what he was saying and looked at him. "I get it you mean that if they aren't on the surface and if they aren't above us the only other place they could have gone is down."

"Exactly now the only question is how did they get down there?"

They began to think when Adao came up with something. "Wait a second, secret door."

They all looked at him and he started to smile from sheer joy. "Don't you get it they went through a secret door. Probably to some under ground city or something."

They all realized what he was saying and called him a genius. Rensu used the wind to blow the loose dirt around them away and they saw the trap door. Severin opened it and they sent Rensu down first then the humans. Rensu slowed there descent so they didn't get hurt then the others came down. They started going through the underground caves that meet them at the entrance and at the same time I woke up.

I looked around and saw that I was chained to a chair. Alborz was to the left of me and he was also chained to a chair. The chairs we were in were identical which I found odd, they looked like thrones or something.

I looked at our surroundings and realized that we were in a cave. It was a very big cave with rocks growing from the floor and the ceiling. I tried to talk to Alborz but he was still unconsious. I kept yelling his name and after a few minutes he woke up and when he realized what was happening he got angry.

Then two odd figures stepped out of the shadows and went in front of us. They figures seemed to be made out of a rainbow colored gel but they were solid somehow. "You are awake."

Alborz looked at them in anger and started to talk. "Yes we're awake and pretty soon your going to wish I had never woken up unless you tell me what happened to the people we were with."

The people looked at each other then to us. "You wish to know where they are when they shouldn't mean anything?"

"They mean more to the both of us then you know now where are they?"

"The simple creatures are still on the surface."

Alborz looked like he was going to tear there throuts out if they had them. "However you need not worry. You can forget about them and become our rulers."

I looked at them and spoke. "What do you mean rulers?"

"The rulers of our people of course. It was foretold that you would come here. It was said that two people would be effected by the virus that effects only the strong. Then they would awaken unaffected for they will be immune to the virus. They will become the rulers of the land and bring great change."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but we can't be your rulers we have things we still have to do."

"But you are to be our king and queen and bring us to greatness."

They started advancing toward us and we didn't like it. At that moment the others showed up out of breath and irritated. The people turned around surprised to see them but kept there composure. Severin spoke first because he was the most irritated. "Who the hell are you and why did you take them?!"

When the people didn't answer he went up them and punched them in the faces. Then he looked at us and asked if we were okay. We said yes and he calmed down a little after seeing that we were indeed okay. We broke the chains and got up as the chains dropped to the floor.

We got out of there as soon as we could and took off as soon as we had enough space to take off. We flew back to my world and we were happy when we were able to rest. Alborz and I were still feeling the effects not fro the supposed virus but from the loud sound. I went to the lab and found some of the virus in my system to look at.

I found that it was a very ancient virus that was from a long time ago. The virus only attacked people who could be a threat to it or the planet it was on. It also attacked people who were very complex internally. When the people said 'simple' they must have meant that they weren't complicated enough for the virus to want to attack them.

I realized why it attacked Alborz after I thought about it for a minute. Alborz was able to save disembodied people if he wanted to which was odd. That was why Feroze was inside Alborz before the dark creatures pulled him out. Somehow though during the time that they pulled them apart he gained a body.

Alborz was very complicated because of that as well as being a protector, a blue lightning demon, and also part human. I did more tests and it was day before I knew it. I was a bit tired but I kept working for a week without sleep. Then I had to go and stop Yumi's people again which was irritating.

I made sure Rastus and his friends were doing okay and also had then apologize for what they did. The others forgave them which was good. Then something happened that I wasn't expecting, Yumi had sent me a message with one of her people. I went back home and it was very obvious that something was wrong with me, or at least it was to the blue lightnings.

Rensu was the one that decided to ask first when he saw my face, "Rose what's wrong, what happened?"

I took a deep breath and looked at them all. Everyone was in the room including the morphed humans so I didn't have to say it more then once. "Yumi sent me a message. The war is officially starting again."


	39. The War Starts Again

After Yumi sent me the message I told the others and they were horrified at first. They were able to process it after some time and were calm about the situation. After that we decided to get ready for what was to come. We made sure that our weapons were in prime condition so that they wouldn't be weakened.

We also trained more which helped us improve our fighting skills. Then we did the last thing we needed to do and it was the most important. We gathered forces to fight with us in the war that was to come. I got the people that fought with me the last time which was a lot of people.

I went into every door and traveled around to find them. Some of them were unwilling to help which I could understand but most of them wanted to help. By the end my home had a lot of people living there. The last time the war was fought the people that fought lived at my home so they would be ready for a battle at any time. We got everyone into there teams whose leaders were the six and trained them.

Each of the squads had a specialty in something. Rensu's was search and rescue, Alborz's was good at fighting on the front lines, Severin was a good physician, Amoz's was good at defense, Adao was good at gathering intel, and Mairus was good at strategies. Alborz was obviously good at fighting because he fought on the front lines but the others were no push overs.

We trained all of the time and we were exhausted every time. There were different doors leading to training grounds with different levels of difficulty. To put it simply it was like levels in a video game. You started at the easiest room and after you defeated that room you moved on to the next.

I made sure that you wouldn't die in the rooms by making it so that if you were in danger of actually dying everything would shut down and you would have to go outside of the room. We also trained with each other which was better then training on your own. Half the time we would watch if two people were fighting against each other. The blue lightnings fought against each other a lot and we watched every time.

There was actually an area that they would go so we could watch the fight. The area had raised seats so we could watch without having to stand. There was also a force field that went up before the match started so that they wouldn't accidentally hit someone. There was a time when Alborz asked to fight me and I said yes because I wanted to see how strong he had gotten myself.

Everyone watched the fight including my friends which was odd because they hadn't watched any fights before this one. Alborz and I were smiling when we walked into the fighting area. I decided to say what would have been obvious even without me saying it. "I hope you know I'm not going easy on you."

"Good because I'm not going easy on you either."

I took out my swords and Alborz took out his sword. We looked at each other with respect in our eyes. Then we both moved to attack at the same time. Your swords hit and we both passed by each other. We kept hitting each others sword over and over not actually doing any damage.

We matched each to hers attacks perfectly never missing a beat. We were smiling the entire time and we could tell what the other was thinking every time we crossed blades. We did the same movements weather we were attacking, blocking, dodging, or just showing off for no reason.

We were moving faster and faster and eventually no one in the crowd was able to track our movements including the other blue lightning demons. But somehow we would see the others movements and match it. We probably wouldn't have stopped if there wasn't a timer that stopped the match if it took to long.

We were about to attack again when it sounded and we stopped just a little short of hitting each other. We jumped back a little and looked at each other. We put our swords away and turned to walk out of the battle area. When we got out and exited the tunnels leading to the area people were waiting for the both of us. We were trying to get away when we both thought of something.

We pointed saying, "Oh my gosh what's that!"

Everyone looked in the direction that we were pointing and while they were doing that we ran as fast as we could to get away. By the time they looked back we were gone. We had actually thought of the same thing when we were on opposite sides of the battle area which was hilarious. We all talked about it afterward and we got excited over recounting everything.

We only stopped when Rensu checked his halo-watch and saw that it was three in the morning. We said good night to each other and went to our rooms. I opened the door to find my friends in my room sitting in my chairs. I closed the door, put my weapons away, and sat on my bed. "Why are you guys here?"

Blythe walked up to me and sat next to me and Cabe started. "We want to know what happened during that match."

"You waited until I came into the room to ask this, and anyway what do you mean what happened you all saw it."

"We mean how did that guy match your moves and how were you able to move that fast?"

"It's hard to explain but I'll try to without it being to confusing. You see it's like without saying anything we can know what the others going to do before they do it. The blue lightnings can read me like a book and vise versa I can read them like a book. But that ability is magnified when we fight each other. So he was able to match my moves and he was able to keep up with me because all of us are that fast it's just the way it is."

Angela looked at me and started to talk to. "Well how were you able to move that fast we couldn't even see you after a bit. It was like you were moving faster then sound."

"Actually we were but we didn't realize it while we were fighting."

They stared at me with there mouths open not able to believe me. I coughed not because I needed to but because it felt awkward. "Well was there anything else you wanted to ask or are you done."

Clovis shook his head a little and looked at me, "We wanted to know what this war you talked about will entail for you and the others."

"It's hard to say for sure. I know that there will be even more fighting, blood shed, and the possibility of one of us dying including me. I do know one thing for sure it won't be easy especially with all of the things that will happen outside of the war.

I can say that all of the people that fight will be in danger of dying as soon as they step foot on the battle field. However we won't back down from this. We can't sit by and let Yumi get what she wants, so we'll fight to our last breath."

The others looked at me then at the floor thinking about what I said then Cabe had an idea. "Hey could we fight to?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because if I let you fight you could get hurt or worse and I don't have the time to teach you how to fight."

They all seemed like they wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. I waited for someone to say something but no one did. After some time I stood up and they watched as I did.

"Well if no one has anything more to say can you please go?"

They all got up and walked out of the room and Clovis was the last to get to the door. He was about to leave but stopped himself from leaving. "Rose can I ask you a couple more questions?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I wanted to know what you did and why you won't tell us?"

"I can't or rather won't tell you what I did but as to the reason I won't tell you it's because what I did was terrible. What I did was worse then anything that has ever been done whether on earth or any other planet it was the worse thing to ever happen."

He looked at me and seemed about to say something but stopped himself. Then he did speak but not what he was going to say. "Rose when your ready to tell us we'll listen so take all of the time you need."

Then he turned and walked out of the room leaving me alone. I shook my head and went to work. I worked all night and only stopped for breakfast. I was tired because I had worked for a month without sleep because of everything that was going on.


	40. Before The Battle

The blue lightnings hadn't slept for a month either but there was no way any of us were telling the others. We also had hell week coming up next month and we were agonizing over that to so we were not happy. But we weren't going to let that show and worry the others. I went downstairs and made breakfast while the others got up and set the table.

I brought out the breakfast which was basically a heaping pile of food on the table at this point. We ate and let our exhaustion show when we were around each other. Half of us were nodding off and the other half had there head on the table like it was to hard to lift there head. When the others came in we all acted normal and they just looked around either in confusion or looking at what was for breakfast.

They sat and about ten minutes later we all finished our breakfast and washed our dishes. I stayed longer to clean the dishes that no one cleaned and walked out about twenty minutes later. I went to my room and started working again and had to help solve some crimes for the police.

I worked all day and it was night before I realized it, then I got a message from someone. I tapped on the icon and looked at it. I read it and jumped up as fast as I could and ran to my door. I went to the meeting room and messaged the others to get there as soon as they could.

Not even a minute later they went into the room and sat down. They all looked at me and waited for me to speak. "I just got a message, the first battle will begin day after tomorrow."

They looked at me and it took not even a second for the news to sink in. They started talking at the same time and I waited for them to calm down. After about five minutes they calmed down and sat in their chairs again.

"We have to work fast if we're going to be prepared for the battle. Call your units and tell them the news then tell your friends just so they won't be yelling for someone to tell them what's going on. Then make sure to tell them the situation so they won't try to stop you. Then we'll make battle plans and tell everyone what to do. Now let's get this done."

I stood up and so did they. We went out of the room and they called there units, I didn't have one because the blue lightnings were right under me. I was the leader, they were the generals, then they picked what the people under them would be. It was organized just confusing if you didn't know what it was.

The blue lightnings told there units what was going on and they started to do what they needed to prepare. Then they quickly told there friends what was going on. I had to tell my friends during the time they told there friends and it wasn't easy. I walked into the room and they looked at me and were shocked to see the serious look on my face.

"I have to explain this quickly and I won't repeat myself so listen up. We're going into battle day after tomorrow so we have to prepare. And don't say that we don't have to do it or we shouldn't do this. We do have to do this and it's not a matter of should and shouldn't it's a matter of life or death.

If you would wish to come to the battle then you may because there is a force field that you can go in. It's near the medical center but none the less. Now I must go and prepare for the battle."

Without even waiting to hear what they said I turned and closed the door. I walked to my room and got my weapons, then went to the meeting room again so we could make a battle plan. I went into the room and sat in my chair. Not even thirty seconds after I did the others came in and sat down again. We began to talk about what we were going to do and talked for about four hours.

We finally got a good plan that we thought was going to work and left the room. We decided that I would be at the front at first then after the battle started the others were going to go ahead of me. We would go in a line starting with Amoz, then Adao, then Rensu, then Mairus, then Severin, then Alborz, and I would be at the back. They would clear all of the obstacles ahead of me giving me a clear shot of Yumi.

Then Yumi and I would fight while Alborz, Rensu, and Adao stayed on the ground and Severin, Amoz and Mairus would go into the air. Fighting both an air and a ground battle was going to make it easier to kill the dark creatures but everyone had to be careful to not get tripped up which could happen often in a fight.

One screw up and you could wind up dead though that was true in any war. We spent the little time we had telling everyone the plan and getting ready for the battle. When our time was up we headed out and went onto the battle field. All of the people from the castle were there.


	41. Battle Stations

The morphed humans were nurses and doctors so were some of the humans that were either with me or the blue lightnings because they insisted on doing something to help plus some people that I had gathered for the war. Everyone got into there units, and got into position.

Yumi got there as soon as we were where we were supposed to be. I was at the front and so was she. Her entire team was dark creatures except for six people. I knew that they were her generals because they were here the last time commanding the troups. We both took out one of our guns and pointed it into the air. Then we fired at the exact same time signaling the start of the battle.

The others went passed me and I fell in behind them. We were running into the battle and one by one the others broke off and clashed with dark creatures and their general. The way was cleared and I got to Yumi without with to much trouble. We began to fight and as soon as we did people moved clear from us because we were known to have some very unpredictable battles.

We kept moving one attack after the next. We hit each other plenty of times injuring the other but still fighting. We dodged, attacked, defended, parried, and did stunts while we battled. We went into the air and began to fight in the air. We did the same things in the air just modified to fit aerial combat.

Mean while the blue lightnings were fighting with Yumi's generals and the others were fighting with the dark creatures. People were being wounded left and right and as soon ans the nurses and doctors saw it the retrieval team would pull them out if they got to hurt and patched them up.

They would wait until they could fight and the people would jump into the battle of there own accord. If they were sleep deprived or were exhausted from fighting they would get some rest and go into the battle again. The battle lasted for two weeks without a break. Yumi and I fought the whole time without rest and so did our generals.

We called it quits when I had lost an arm and so did she and we were both stabbed more then one hundred times. We both went back to our homes and rested after the long battle. But for the six and I there would be no rest. We had to check on the soldiers, check the equipment medical, weapon, or otherwise.

Then make sure everyone got food, rest, and took medicine if they needed it. We also made sure the humans we were with were okay. Then we recorded what happened during the battle, and bandaged ourselves up only after we were done. Then we made sure everything got back in order. It took a while for each task and took about a week. Then it was almost time for hell week to start.

None of the people that were there knew about it so we told them that we were going to stay in our rooms for a week resting and doing work. They understood and we went into our rooms. We activated the defenses and waited for it to happen. We felt the pain from our bodies being taken over then went on our rampages like every other time. We broke the lights, the furniture, the walls, the ceilings, and even the floors.

We began to hurt ourselves some time after we were taken over and it hurt. We were even more hurt after it was done which we thought was impossible at that point. We came out of our rooms a week later hiding from the others. We knew that they would probably think that they were wounds that hadn't healed yet but some of them were smart and they would be able to tell that they weren't there before.

We went outside and went by the lake we were at the last time. We stayed there doing what we did last time but we slept there from morning to dusk. We woke up when the sun was half gone from sight. We flew back and went to the room under the stairs and slept there for a day and a half. When we finally came out we were a lot better.

We still looked bad but we felt fine so we went to our rooms and worked. We worked until it was time for dinner so we went out and I make dinner. The others set the table and we ate soon after they were done. After we were done we talked to everyone and I started.

"Thank you all for fighting with us in this battle. I know it wasn't easy and as you all know it will only get harder from here. But we will not give up on this fight. We have fought this war for years and we won't give up. No one has died in this war yet and they didn't in this last battle either.

I wish I could say that this war will be easy but as I said before it will only get harder. I have also told every one of you that you can leave whenever you want to. However all of you came here even when I told you what may happen. If you want to walk out the door right now I don't think anyone would blame you.

But to those who have fought with me, to those who have stood by me, for those who refuse to give up, and to those who will fight to protect everyone they care about, I thank you. You may die in this war, you may lose those you care about in this war, but you have stood and fought in this war.

And that's more then anyone else can say. So we will stand and fight for our family, our friends, and even the people we don't know. We will fight not because we have to, but because we choose to. So we will rest, we will plan, and we will fight harder next time. And when this war is over whatever the outcome we will be proud knowing that we fought for everyone that couldn't."

When I was done everyone was clapping and cheering. Some people were even whistling which I found surprising. I walked away and everyone kept cheering. After it was done and everyone went to where ever they were going they talked about what happened. The blue lightning demons and I worked on plans for the next battle and kept working for a week.


	42. Working Chaos

When the seven of us were done with our strategy for the next battle we continued to train everyone and make our little gadgets. The seven of us didn't use them as much as the others that fought. We've only had to use them three or four times each, we didn't even use them in the last fight.

We were literally running to get papers, files, plans, and any other document you can think of to each other. We also had to help the humans with there problems plus we had to start helping with peace making meeting between planets. All of us had gone to four or five meeting so far and half of the time they started yelling and we didn't like it.

But when they did we just stood up took a deep breath and either yelled for them to stop fighting or used our powers to create a sort of powerful atmosphere and told them calmly to stop. It sounded threatening but we didn't mean for it to be. But it got the job done because they would stop fighting and sit back up. For some reason they always stood up when they started yelling.

It was tiresome because we hadn't gotten sleep for a month and we didn't get an extreme amount after hell week but we were fine. A month and a half after the last battle Yumi sent a message saying when the next battle was. We won the battle and this time the battle lasted for two months. I lost an eye, an arm, got stabbed more times then I could count and even got hit with dark matter.

Soon after I was hit with the dark matter the battle was over. Yumi won that battle because she got me with dark matter. Mairus had to help me get through the door because I was hurt so bad. When we got back I had to go to my lab and get the cure for it. The cure was very hard to find and very effective.

There was only one cure but I had enough hidden in my home to not have to worry. The antidote looked like a green crystal but it was a lot more interesting then that. Normal dark matter isn't pure dark matter. The human version of dark matter is just a failed version of it, it's not the real thing it's like a prototype.

But the dark matter that I know can destroy a human from the inside out in less then a minute. Dark matter reacted with human blood making it work faster then with any other species. I was a mix of pretty much every species so it reacted a lot slower but it was a lot more painful.

It reacted to the blue lightning demons faster then for me but it was still slower then for normal humans. It took half the time it did for me but that was still pretty good. So I went into my lab and got the antidote. I pressed it to my skin and my skin absorbed it when it touched me.

The antidote works a lot faster then the dark matter so I was fine in less then ten minutes. I went out of the room and joined the blue lightning demons. We went to the meeting room and talked about what happened during the battle. They asked how I was doing and when I told them I was fine they were relieved.

We planned for the next battle again and after that the same basic things happened as last time. This went on for a year without fail. We fought, we lose some battles and we won some battles, we worked and we slept very little. When it was Christmas there wasn't a battle so we celebrated if nothing else for a change of pace.

We had eggnog which I didn't really like but a lot of other people did. We also had presents, a party, and even the traditional drunk person that passed out on the floor. It was enjoyable but the next day we had to work again. But all of our friends and family if any liked there presents.

We weren't able to talk much in the passed year because we were working so much. Then the day came, the date that I was dreading. It was the day I was to preform the surgery for the blue lightnings. The day that it was on I told them to choose the order that they wanted to go it. They decided that it would be Alborz, then Severin, then Amoz, then, Mairus, then Rensu, then Adao.

The one that decided the order was Adao and the others protested saying that he should go first. He chose the order based on who was more important to the war. Adao was the leader he said and there for was to put his men first. They all looked terrible because of there conditions.

There skin was white, there eyes had black circles under them, and they looked a lot thinner then they did before the effects started to show. I abided by there wishes and did the surgery on Alborz first. I told them all including Alborz to go to there rooms so I could get ready.

It took about ten minutes to get everything I needed but I thought that, that would be a good amount of time to talk to there friends if they were. I went to Alborz's room first and opened the door. "Alborz it's time."

His friends were there and they looked at him with sadness in there eyes. Alborz got up and walked to the door. He walked out but stopped just outside the door. "See you guys later."

Then he walked away and used his powers and closed the door. We went to the surgery room and I put a gas mask on him. I did everything that I needed to and after who knows how much time, and feeling anxious the entire time I was done and Alborz was sleeping.

I did one surgery after the next each time feeling anxious but overjoyed when it was done and they were still alive. When I was done with Adao I decided to get there friends and tell them that they were fine. They were all waiting in a waiting room that was nearby.

I brought there friends in the order that I did the surgeries. They were all relieved to see that they were alive and well after the surgery. They were all still sleeping after the surgeries and you could tell that they were having nice dreams. There friends left after some time knowing that they still needed to sleep.

I was exhausted but happy that none of them were dead because I messed up. They were up and at 'em the next day feeling better then ever. The week after they went to visit there elements and they were even better after the twenty-four hours with there elements. We worked and fought battle after battle feeling a lot better then before.

We were getting a little more sleep and the burden of the surgeries were off our shoulders. Then after half a year it happened, it was the day that would be the worst day of the war. We had many burdens that we carried from passed mistakes but this was one of the worst.


	43. Ambushed

It was a snowy day at my home and at the places it happened. It was an intelligence gathering mission nothing more. We had done it several times before but we made a mistake. The seven of us plus twenty eight more went on the mission. We took four people with us for the job when we got there.

We split up to go to different places at the same compound. We split up when we got there so we were with our own teams. We were walking through the woods when we were ambushed. Twenty people surrounded each of our teams. We weren't expecting it so we weren't ready.

I had my weapons and so did the blue lightnings but the people that were with us didn't so they were defenseless. We fought as much as we could but there were to many to keep track of and the seven of us were the only ones to survive. The people we took with us didn't make it. We abandoned the mission and went to our rooms.

We weren't mad at anyone but ourselves when we got back. We had killed the people that ambushed us but we didn't care. We weren't able to protect them and we got so angry that we started breaking things. I was breaking everything I could like it was hell week.

Hell week had passed a month ago so it wasn't. this time it was of my own accord. My friends tried to walk into the room while I was breaking things. They opened the door and I threw a chair at the wall. It broke into small pieces and fell to the floor then my friends opened the door wider to see what was going on. They saw me and I used my power to shut the door.

I kept breaking things and when I had calmed down everything in the room was broken. I walked out and the blue lightnings did some time that same day. We avoided the humans for a week not even stopping when they chased after us. We would just round the corner and turn invisible before they got there.

Then there was another battle and we fought for two months. We got back and did what we normally did after every battle then our vision started to blur so we decided to sleep. Some time during the time that we were sleeping our friends came into each of our rooms wanting to talk to us.

We were tossing and turning in our sleep and they tried to stop us. When they did our powers subconsciously brought them into our minds. We didn't know it at the time but they did and we weren't able to do anything about something we didn't know happened. We all had the same basic dream but the finer details were different.

But it started with all of us waking up in a pitch black space. I was lying on something but I couldn't see what. I sat up and looked around to see where I was. "Where am I?"

I didn't even think about it I just said it, then I realized where I was. "Oh, this is my heart."

I looked in every direction trying to see something other then black. "Pitch black, just as I thought."

I got up and began to walk to see if there was something that I just wasn't able to see. Then the scene changed around me but I didn't know where it was. Then I saw something. I walked closer and saw that it was Yumi. But she seemed younger and the forest that I was in didn't seem like one I had seen in the present time.

Then I heard someone talking and I listened to see who it was. I realized that it was me talking. Then I heard the voice of one of my friends that Yumi killed. Then began to run to her and she started to kill them. The past me tried to stop her but was to late. She had killed them all before the past me had gotten there.

I couldn't look away for some reason, I couldn't move either. I just stood there and watched my friends get killed again. Then the past me talked to Yumi and she talked back. Then when she should have disappeared she turned to me and looked me in the eye. "It's your fault you couldn't save them."

Then the scene around me turned black again. I just stood there with her words ringing in my head. Just the same words over and over again. Then the scene changed again and I was in the village my friends lived in. They were saying that the past me was the one that killed them and she snapped.

Then she said her line and started killing everyone while they screamed. She killed everyone and burnt the village down. Then it flashed to the next village and showed me killing them. It flashed to every village showing me killing them all and setting the village ablaze. I counted how many it was and finally had my question answered.

It was thirty five villages that I went to and killed at. At the last village the past me with glowing red eyes turned to me and looked at me like Yumi had. "Your the one that killed these people."

Then the scene turned black again and I fell to my knees. I began to cry for the first time since I was kidnapped when I thought I was human. I cried for a few minutes then wiped my eyes and got up. At that moment the scene changed to the war with the blue lightning demons before they went into the six.

I was fighting killing the enemy using every move I knew. It flashed to every battle then it flashed to when I found the planet gone. Then when I found the blue lightnings and I got them all to my home. Everything turned black but the past me and the blue lightnings were there. "You killed all of those people in that war, your the reason they don't have real forms anymore."

They said it in unison which made it even worse. Then it showed the battles I fought with the six when they were children. It flashed to every battle showing everything in gruesome detail. Then everything went black and the figures of the past me and the past six. "Your the reason they can't have normal lives. Your the reason they turned into killers."

They said it in unison like in the last one but this was ten times worse then that. Then new images joined them. Images of my friends that Yumi killed, the present six, the blue lightning demons in there real forms, Yamato, and everyone else I cared about appeared before me. "Your the reason so many people have died. Your the reason so many people can't have normal lives. Your the reason those people died."

Then when I thought they had said everything that could hurt me they stopped for a second then said the thing that hurt me most. "Your going to be the reason they die."

Then the scene changed and the figures were gone. The was a forest that was covered with snow. It was snowing and I started walking. I felt like I needed to hurry so I began to run. Then I reached a small village and looked around. There were bodies everywhere.

I tried to figure out who they were and realized it after a second. They were my friends all dead on the snow covered ground. I started walking wondering what happened. I saw Clovis, Cabe, Angela, her family, Blythe, again with her family, but I didn't see the six. Then I saw something on the ground after I left the bodies behind. I picked it up and saw that it was my sword covered in there blood.

I dropped it and looked at my hands. I saw that they were covered in blood to then saw that my entire body was covered in blood. I was horrified as I looked at myself covered in my friends blood. Then I heard a gun shot and ran toward the sound. I went through trees dodging branches and almost falling because I wasn't paying attention.

I finally got to where the gun shot came from and saw the six looking to the left. I was at the edge of a clearing and the branches were thinner where I was. I was about to run to them when a figure appeared from where they were looking. The figure was in the shadows so I couldn't see who it was but it seemed familiar.

Then the figure went at them with such speed that not even I could see it. The figure went passed them and stopped when it was about five feet passed them. Then cuts suddenly appeared on there bodies and began to bleed. Then all fell to the ground and there heartbeats stopped. I couldn't hear them and that could only mean one thing. I turned to the figure and looked at it. "Who are you?"

It turned to me and looked at me. It had a hood so I wasn't able to see it's face. Then it took off it's hood and I was horrified at what I saw. The person that was standing there the person that killed them was me. Then the scene turned black again and I began to fall. I woke up and looked around my room. My friends were there standing over me with looks of horror on there faces.

I got up as quickly as I could and ran. I ran so fast they only saw after images. I ran to the room below the stairs and stayed there. I sat on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. Then the six came in one by one. We told each other about our dreams but I told mine last. When I told them about how I had massacred thirty five villages they were surprised. I had never told anyone not even and now not only they knew but so did all of my other friends.

I could have died right then but then I got a message on my halo-watch. I clicked the icon and what I saw shocked me more then anything that happened that night. The others looked at me while I read and when I was finished I looked up. "That message was from Yumi. It's another battle, the final battle."

They were all as shocked as I was and they didn't say anything. "She wants the battle to be just me and her, no one else."

They looked at me and said the same thing at once. "It's your choice."

I thought about it then looked at the six, I knew what my choice would be. "I'm going to accept."

I held up my halo-watch and clicked accept. Then I looked at them and they were smiling but it didn't reach there eyes. "The battle will be in a week, I suggest we all prepare for anything."

They all knew what I meant by that and we all sat there in silence for a minute. I checked to see if the humans had left our rooms and saw that we had been gone for two hours. I saw that the humans had left and told them we went back to our rooms and stayed there. We were preparing for anything.


	44. Last Fight

We were done after five days because we actually slept for eight hours every day. We came out of our rooms the day before the final battle and I called a meeting. It was to include everyone in my home and they all gathered as soon as they could. I walked onto the stage soon after everyone was there. They were all asking each other if anyone knew what this was about.

When people asked the blue lightnings they just stood there, there arms crossed and there faces still as stone. When I walked onto the stage everyone stopped talking and watched me. I stood, my hands clasped behind my back looking at everyone. "I know you are all wondering why have called you here. I will tell you now and you are to say nothing until I am done."

They all nodded and I closed my eyes for a minute. Then I opened them, looked at everyone again and began. "I have called this meeting to tell you that the end of the war is upon us. Yumi made a proposal to me some days ago. She wants the final battle to be between the two of us and us alone. I have accepted her offer and will fight her alone. The battle is tomorrow and so I decided to tell you tonight. I will fight alone and we shall see who wins. If I am to die I will die fighting."

I stopped to look around and see everyones face. They were all staring at me with open mouths unable to say anything. "That is all."

I walked off of the stage and the blue lightning demons followed me out. After some minutes the news sunk in and everyone finally found there voices. But by the time they got out of the hall and tried to say anything I was gone. I went to my room and went to sleep wanting to be rested for what was ahead.

I was in the pitch black space again but it was different. I didn't feel anything when I first woke up but this time I felt sad and lonely. I looked around when I saw something walking towards me. It was in the shape of a human but it was black like a dark creature. But it's eyes glowed red not yellow.

I watched it as it came toward me and waited for it to speak. "So you've finally come."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've come to speak to me though you didn't know you came here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the reason your eyes glow red. I'm the dark entity that latched onto you when you were drifting through space."

"Your the reason I killed those people?"

"No that was you, you unlocked my power because you were so angry. I didn't do anything what so ever to get you to do it."

I looked at it and I could tell that it wasn't lying. "What's your name?"

"Just call me E."

"Okay E where are we?"

"This is my heart, it looks like yours but it's a little different don't you agree?"

I nodded knowing what he meant. "But why am I here and why are you just standing here talking to me?"

"You came here subconsciously but as to why I don't know. I'm talking to you because I'm interested in you."

"Why are you interested in me?"

"You have a lot of darkness in you but a lot of light to. Your not like Yumi your different. Yumi has light in her but only a little. You however have more light and darkness in you then anyone. You don't realize just how unique you are. You also haven't realized the one mistake you can still fix."

"What mistake is that?"

"The mistake you made with Yumi, you never tried talking to her you just fought with her. It's the same with me you know. You never thought to talk with me you suppressed me and you never tried to understand. But you can fix that Rose. You just need to try to actually do it."

I thought about it and realized that E was right. I never asked Yumi even once why she did the things she did. I just fought with her despite how much we both went through. We were both floating in the darkness not knowing why we were there. The only thing that made it so wasn't like her was that I had friends, people to help me and care for me. But she didn't have anyone she was all on her own.

I never even tried to help her I was so stupid. I looked at E and he looked at me. "E I know I should have tried to understand before this but I will try. So will you let me understand you?"

He looked at me and his eyes showed that he was smiling. So he told me everything about himself and I listened to every word. After he was done talking I finally understood him. I was sad about what had happened to him but happy that I finally understood.  
"E I know I have no right to ask this and I understand if you say no. But will you help me reach out to Yumi?"

"Yes, I will."

I smiled and he smiled at me. "But E I want to reach out to her in my own way, will you trust me to do it?"

"Yes I will, if you say your going to reach out to her I know you'll try so I'll trust you to do it."

"Thank you." He smiled. "You should go now. It's almost time for the final battle."

"Thank you for showing me what I should have done before."

He smiled again and I started to fall. Then I woke up and looked around. I was in my room and it was morning. There weren't any windows but I was able to tell that I needed to go. I got my weapons and headed out. I wouldn't need my cloak or my mask so I left them behind. I met up with the blue lightning demons and they said that they went through one of the doors without realizing it.

They told me that they found someone each of them never thought they would see again. They went through different doors but they had the same experience with a different person. It was someone that was dead. They had all killed people to and it was one of the people they killed.

They person said that they forgave them for killing them. Then because they didn't have a real form the blue lightning demons absorbed them and they were currently withing them. I was glad that they had just a little peace with what they did. I was hoping that my plan was going to work and if it did I might have a little peace to.

So everyone at my home walked through the door that lead to the stage for the final battle. We walked through and almost right after Yumi came with her people. We started to walk towards each other and drew our swords. Then we went at each other with everything we had. was lighter and more powerful because I wasn't suppressing E anymore.

We were fighting together and I was happy, I went into my second stage and so did Yumi. Our eyes began to glow red but mine were also glowing because of E not just my power. We faught and went into our third stages, then our third, then our fourth. We were fighting with all we had but this battle was different from our other fights.

I was putting my feeling behind each swing trying to get my feelings across my way. Then we broke apart again and she looked at me. I closed my eyes and they stopped glowing. She was confused but not for long. Then what looked like growing lines of light began to circle around me.

They began to create patterns on my wings, my arms, and around my head. Then the light dispersed and in it's place was metal. It was delicate and beautiful with patterns that looked so simple yet more beautiful then anything you had ever seen. There was a band of metal starting from my forehead all the way around.

Next to my left eye was a small clear jewel that made it look just so beautiful you wouldn't believe. There was metal on my wings but I was still able to move them. There was also the same metal on my arms that seemed to grow on them like vines. I looked at Yumi and she was amazed.

I had reached the fifth level, we didn't even know there was a fifth level until now. I started to walk toward her and dropped my swords. She looked at me with a look that I couldn't even identify. Just then something dropped from the sky and landed to our right, we both looked at it and wondered what it was.

Yumi didn't know what it was but I did. It was an enemy that I wanted to believe so desperately was dead but he wasn't. "Karastus!"

"Hello Rose."

The blue lightning demons looked to unable to believe it. We thought that we had killed him so how was he here? He just kept laughing but I wouldn't stand for it. I flew at him and kicked him in the head. He was huge but I didn't care. I had to beat him before he could do anything.

He was much tougher then the last time I met him and my attack didn't even phase him. He hit me with all the power he had and knocked me to the ground with such force it made a small crater. The blue lightning demons used there power at maximum to help. First there eyes started glowing, then the patterns appeared on there skin, then the blue aura appeared around them.

They all went at him at the same time but he hit them and they fell as easily as I did. He started to reach for Yumi but I wouldn't let that happen. I jumped in the way and he grabbed me instead of Yumi. She was utterly amazed that I saved her but the blue lightnings weren't.

I used all of my strength to get his hand open so I could escape. The blue lightnings and I all went at him at the same time but it hardly did anything. He hit us and we went down again. We kept getting back up and used every attack we knew to stop him but it wasn't working. Everyone including Yumi was amazed that we were fighting this much just to save them.

I didn't care what happened to me but I wasn't going to let him hurt them. After some time we realized that there was only one way to stop him. He had struck us all down again and we went in front on him like a shield between him and the others. We all clasped hand and began to glow.

I was holding Alborz's and Severin's hands and I wasn't letting go with what was about to happen. We were going to use the last resort to stop him. We were glowing a brilliant light and we began to rise in the air. We were right in front of his face and he tried to hit us again but his hand was deflected and he stumbled backward.

We began to glow even brighter and then we seemed to just disperse into nothing. Then Karastus began to shine as well and he did the same thing. The last resort was only able to be used once. The reason was because the person using it would sacrifice themself to kill there enemy.

But under very special circumstances you were able to say your final words to someone. This was one of those times. We all appeared in front of Yumi and I began to say what I should have said before.

"Yumi I have to say I'm sorry. I never tried to talk to you, to understand you and for that I am sorry. I never asked why you did what you did, I never even tried to understand you even a little. I should have tried to understand. I should have tried to help you even a little. But I didn't and now I can't do that anymore.

I know that you think that you don't have anyone that cares about you but you do. You have the people that have fought with you for so long now. They care about you that's why they stayed Yumi. You have people who care about you Yumi, you just need to actually look."

She looked at her people then back at me. "But why can't you stay?"

"We used the last resort. We used ourselves to stop Karastus, the only reason I can say this now is because I have just enough power left. So this is goodbye Yumi."

I held out my hand and she looked at it. Then she began to reach out to hold my hand but just before she could what remained of me dispersed and disappeared. She grabbed where I disappeared right after it happened and when she realized what happened she began to cry.

Then everyone began to cry and some of them even fell to there knees. But that's not the end of my story because I'm still writing this. If I were really gone you wouldn't be reading this. My story isn't over yet and neither is the blue lightnings story. You see our story continues just not in the way you think.


	45. After The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys, I hope you liked it!

For an entire year we were gone and everyone that we knew and cared about was sad that we were gone. This time I didn't erase there memories so they remembered us. So a year passed and everyone was sad the entire time. We watched as it happened in our almost nonexistent states.

We wished we could tell them that we were still there but we couldn't. So a year passed and all of our groups got messages simply telling them to go to our rooms. It didn't say who the message was from, why it was sent, or saying why to go but they didn't care. So they went to our rooms and when they were all in the room the door closed on it's own and another message popped up.

Yumi was in my room because she decided that she didn't want to fight anymore. So she was in my room with the others and she was the one that clicked on the message in my room. The message was a video that showed me and when they saw they were confused but they weren't for long.

"If your watching this video it will have been a year since I died. I can guess that it was during the final battle and weather by Yumi's hand or someone else's I am gone. I made this to tell you what I didn't say when I was alive. I first want to explain by telling you my story how I was born, how I lived, and how I died the first time.

I also want to tell you what I realized because of a person that I will tell you about soon. I was born in the dark just floating in space. It was dark and cold and you couldn't see anything and the only thing you could feel was the cold. I eventually landed on earth and met the dinosaurs.

I became friends with them but they were destroyed so I left. I traveled to other planets meeting all types of other creatures. But the ones I can remember the most was the blue lightning demons. There planet was Garos in the constellation of Carserus. I was welcomed some time after I landed and they made me one of them.

They taught me everything that they knew and I remember it all. But eventually there was a war and when I was gone there planet was destroyed. But six survived and I found them and helped them. Eventually the six were born and they were drawn to them and used them as vessels.

I didn't try to find them again for a long time because I returned to earth. I met people that were still primitive but they were nice enough. I had some friends and we would play a lot. One day we went into the forest and saw Yumi. They went to try and talk to her and she killed them.

But I forgive her for what she did and I will never hate her for it again. But after I brought there bodies back to the village so that there families could know what happened. But they accused me of killing them and I got so angry that I activated E's power without realizing it. I began to kill everyone in the village then burned it down.

I continued to massacre thirty five villages burning them down when I was done. Then I reached the village of a boy that stopped me. Not by fighting me, not even by talking to me just looking at me. We became friends but as fate would have it he died to. I found my home after that which is the place that your at now and I was happy that I had a place I belonged.

Soon after that I went in search of the six and found them. I only went to look for them because they were the vessels of the blue lightning demons but I eventually didn't care and loved them all like family. Then the war started and we fought for five years. Then I died at Yumi's hands and I was gone for years. But I came back to life because my mother saved me and I got my powers back.

Then I found them again and I was happier then I ever had been. That brings us to now but that doesn't explain everything. You see I'm a combination of every living this that has ever existed and that made it so that I looked like I did. I also had some demons but not like you think. I mean literal demons that lived inside of me.

The demon was called E but he actually wasn't that bad. But because he was living in me there were some complications. You see every six months we would be consumed by our demons power and we would destroy. The blue lightnings had demons as well not just the other blue lightning demons.

So we would be consumed every six months for a week and we would lock ourselves up. We would destroy everything in the room then hurt ourselves. But we didn't do it of our own accord and if we tried to suppress them then we would be torn apart from the inside. So we just decided to make it so we couldn't hurt anyone.

That's why every six months we would tell you that we would be in our rooms for a week. So that was what happened every six months and now that's explained. Now I'll tell you about E and what he told me. You see E is a dark entity that latched onto me when I was in the darkness. I had subconsciously suppressed him for years so I didn't even know he was there.

But after I had that dream and I started avoiding you before the final battle I had talked to him. He told me that I went there subconsciously and he told me what I needed to know. He told me about the mistake that I could still fix. He told me that I had never tried talking to Yumi or even asked her why she did what she did.

He told me that I should try and at least talk to her so I decided I would. But I started by trying to understand him and what he was. So he told me and after he was done telling I asked him one more thing. I asked him if he would help me reach Yumi but that I wanted to do it my way.

He said he would and I was glad that he said he trusted me. Then I thought of something and I asked him why he was with me. He said that I was interesting. He said that I had more darkness and more light then anyone and that I was more unique then I knew and that's where this stops. I don't know what happened in the final battle but if your watching this I know the outcome.

But there is one more thing I want to say I know it's been a year since I died and there's something that you need to do. Go to the place I died at midnight tomorrow the day after I died. If I'm right there should be a blood moon and if there is then I have something you need to do. But for now I can only say one thing and that's goodbye."

Then the video ended and the room went dark. They all stood there for a second then looked at each other. Every video ended at the same time and they all explained the same basic things. Everyone in every room eventually walked out of the room and waited for the next day. Then close to midnight they went to where we died and as I thought there was a blood moon.

They all waited for midnight and as soon as it turned midnight there was a bright light and the stones we each cared for so much appeared before one person in each group. All of the people had one thing in common with the others. Each person had a precious memory with us that was on the night of a blood moon.

Mine appeared before Yumi and when each person took it they knew what to do. They told everyone in the group what to do and they did it. They were to think about how they felt about us. There true feeling about us weather it was hate, or fear, or any other emotion.

We were able to hear the thoughts of the people in our group and something happened. We began to regain our forms. There emotions were merging into one thought and they were bringing us back. There was a light as bright as when we disappeared but this time we came back. Our eyes were closed at first then we opened them when the light faded.

We were suspended in the air like before but this time we slowly went back down to the ground. We all looked at them and smiled and they all ran up to us and hugged us. We looked the same way we always did but I still had the metal on me from going into the fifth stage. I found out that once you entered the fifth state you couldn't go out of it.

But it was fine I liked the metal it felt warm for some reason. But that was what happened after we died. We came back but this time we stayed forever and still live on. I also found out that we became a bridge between my parents world and ours so they were able to go into our world.

I finally had a family and we were happy. We lived in my home for all of eternity doing anything and everything we could think of. But that's where our story ends with us living together forever in happiness. But there is one thing to be learned from this story but I'm not going to say it.

If there's one thing I learned through out the years it's that lessons and meanings are found in different ways and often are completely different from others. So find your own meaning to this story and whatever it is weather you remember the lesson for the rest of your life or forget about it tomorrow just know that I'm glad that you read this story. So from me, the blue lightnings, and everyone else that was in this story, thank you.


End file.
